


Goldfyre: Savior of Westeros

by AvikemArruters, Hasan126



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Lyanna Is Alive, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar lives, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, Gen, Minor Aerys II Targaryen/ Rhaella Targaryen, Minor Cersei/Jaime, Minor Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen - Freeform, Minor Joanna Lannister/Aerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 39,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvikemArruters/pseuds/AvikemArruters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasan126/pseuds/Hasan126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerys Targaryen and Joanna Lannister have a child. He grows up to be the savior of the realm. This is his story.</p><p>Reader Comments:<br/>"Doesn't get the attention it deserves"<br/>"Another superb chapter of which I can't get enough of"</p><p>ON HIATUS. Schoolwork is intense</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: 260 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys returns from the War of the Ninepenny Kings and Joanna Lannister, whom Aerys had an affair with surprises him in his bedchamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joanna was born in 235 AC making her 25 years old.

Aerys's bed chambers were the most opulent that Joanna had ever seen. She lay in bed waiting for her lover, Prince Aerys. She was fully naked, her golden mane touching her breasts and her emerald eyes staring impatiently at the doors. Aerys was due to return this day, from the Stepstones. He walked in, still dressed in the black armour of House Targaryen that also bore the three-headed dragon. He didn't realise she was there. Joanna took this opportunity to sneak on him, sliding her Lannister claws across his neck as soon as he removed his gorget. The cold touch of her hands made him gasp as he turned around. Joanna kissed him, their tongues dancing. Aerys was shocked at first but deepened the kiss. She removed his armour, taking a bit longer to enjoy Aery's muscular frame. Aerys used his strength to carry her to bed. He pressed his tongue to her sex and a gasp escaped her. She was now so wet. He then thrust himself into her and a loud moan escaped her. Aerys stopped, worrying about Joanna before Joanna gave him a look that told him to continue. Aerys proceeded with controlled ferocity. Soon, they found nirvana together as Aerys's seed erupted inside Joanna.

The next morning, Aerys visited Joanna inside her chambers. The Grand Maester was in her room, giving her a strange poultice. Aerys knew what it was. It was moon tea. Joanna was aborting the child. Aerys was devastated but this turned to anger quickly as Aerys snatched the poultice from her hand and smashed it into a thousand pieces. Aerys proceeded to demolish the Grand Maester's potion cupboard. Joanna felt like there was a stone stuck in her throat. She couldn't speak and could only stare in fear at Aery's rage and the destruction of the potions. When the floor was a rainbow due to the dozens of potions smashed upon it, Aerys turned his attention to Joanna. Fear was expressed from every part of her body. She was shaking. She couldn't talk. Her eyes only revealed fear. She shrank. Aerys soon made her swear a vow to do her best to birth a healthy child and take no more moon tea. She agreed, out of fear. Aerys left the room and returned to the training yard to work off his anger on some unfortunate squire who was sure to have bruises to show to the Grand Maester.

Joanna's belly swelled and Aerys was widely suspected to be the culprit. Of course no one dared to express these rumours to the crown prince, whom had dueled and carved the heart out of a lowborn knight that had dared to insult him. Of course Jaehaerys had tried his best to keep Aerys's anger under control but that did little. Joanna was betrothed to Tywin Lannister and her pregnancy humiliated the Lannisters and angered Tywin.

One evening, Aerys returned to his bedchambers. His sister-wife, Rhaella was in tears. "What's wrong, love?" Aerys asked, concerned. Aerys knew what Rhaella was upset about but continued to play the game. Aerys knew that Rhaella must had heard some of the washerwomen and servants talking. He silently cursed. Whoever had told Rhaella about this would regret it.  
"Is it true?" Rhaella asked, her voice a mixture of anger, jealousy and despair.  
"Is what true?" Aerys replied, arrograntly pretending that he didn't know a thing about what she was saying.  
She let out all of her emotions and channeled it into her arm muscles as she slapped him with such force that Aerys's head flew to the side. Aerys now definitely knew why she was so upset. Aerys momentarily clutched the side of his face that had been slapped. He felt like he had been punched by a man with a gauntlet.  
"Did you sleep with my handmaiden?" Rhaella asked, the despair and jealousy now fully gone. Her voice was filled with black rage and her eyes were glaring piercingly into Aerys.  
"Yes, I did, I'm sorry, I -" Aerys stumbled and stuttered, fearful of his sister-wife.

SLAP. The sound of flesh upon flesh bounced off the stone walls. Aerys seemed to shrink in shame and embarrassment. Rhaella had slapped him once more and kept slapping him, each blow a reflection of her black rage. When Aerys grabbed her hands, she stormed out of their bedchambers. She declared that she would sleep in the Maidenvault from then on before slamming the door. As Aerys heard her footsteps retreat, panic began to set into his mind. Seven have mercy upon him if Jaehaerys found out about Joanna. Aerys was terrified of Jaehaerys II's reaction.  
 _As a husband it is my duty to remain loyal and to only bed my wife._  
 _But I love Rhaella only as a sister, not as a lover. I love Joanna._  
 _I can keep it secret._   _Wait! no I can't_  
 _Seven Hells! How can I keep a child and a pregnant woman secret?_  

Aerys didn't know what to do.  
 _The court is likely abuzz with rumours of my infidelity_.  
He thought about it more. When the child was born, he would do the honourable thing and legitimize the boy or the girl and recognize the child as his own child. He would end his relationship with Joanna. But was that the right thing to do? The woman has carried his child for many months. Does she deserve to be thrown away like a common whore? Seven Hells! He was supposed to be a Prince and a future King! If he couldn't control his cock under control, how was he supposed to rule the realm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, vote for it.  
> Also, if you have any feedback, please comment or PM me. I am a novice writer but be as harsh as you want.


	2. Birth of a Legend: 261 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The product of Aerys and Joanna's adultery comes into the world.

Aery's baby came out from Joanna's womb crying and covered in blood. The maids and servants rushed to wipe the baby clean and remove the blood. Joanna was tired from labouring sixteen hours and it showed on her face.   
Aerys came in shortly after the birth.  
She smiled at the sight of Aerys.   
 _She wouldn't smiling if she knew what I was going to do to her_    
Joanna dismissed all her maids and servants. Aerys felt guilty over what he was going to do. After all the maids and servants left the room and the baby was wrapped, Aerys asked "What shall we name the boy?", doing his best to cover his guilty with happiness. Joanna was too tired to notice and replied "he looks like you, with his silver hair and purple eyes. He's a strong child, we should call him Maegor, if I'm saying it right". Joanna noticed Aery's facial expression. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.  
"I'm thinking about the baby and us. I'm nervous" Aerys quickly responded. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. Aerys remembered what he had sworn to do a year earlier.  
Inside his head, he had a silent argument with himself.   
 _I'll enrage Rhaella and father if I legitimize him  
I'll enrage the Lannisters if I don't. The Lannister won't take kindly to having Joanna dishonoured and Joanna's child being thrown away like a common rag._  
 _He's my son! He deserves to be recognized_  
"Aerys, do you want to hold our son" Joanna asked, bringing snapping Aerys out of his thoughts and bringing Aerys back to the world. Aerys cautiously took his child and held it in his arms. He stared at the purple eyes which were as beautiful as amethysts.  
 _Those are Targaryen eyes_  
That was all he needed. He was going to legitimize Maegor.  
"I'll petition my father to have him legitimized" Aerys said, giving Maegor back to Joanna and walking out of the room. He stopped at the door. It was now or never to tell Joanna what he was going to do. He admired her golden mane, the last time he would be able to do so. "Joanna" Aerys uttered quietly, almost hoping she didn't hear.  
She turned to face him. Staring into her emerald orbs was too much. He couldn't do it.  
"Rest now, my love" Aerys advised, adding the last part quickly. He exited the room.

The walk to the throne room was the longest walk he had ever walked. Servants, washerwomen, maids, minor nobles, knights and lords huddled together, whispering to each other. Aerys knew what they were whispering about. It filled him with anger and his inner dragon seethed with rage. The whispers died down as Aerys walked past and glared at the men. Aerys walked to the throne room. The two Goldcloaks opened the great oak doors for him. He found Jaehaerys sitting atop the Iron Throne, looking weak and feeble but as regal as ever. Aerys walked up to the dais and knelt before the throne. He opened his mouth to speak.  
"I know what you are going to ask" Jaehaerys interrupted. Aerys fell silent and so did the entire chamber.  
"Follow me, Aerys" Jaehaerys asked, stepping down from his throne. Lord Commander Gerold Hightower and Ser Barristan Selmy followed Jaehaerys and Aerys as they walked into the king's quarters of Maegor's Holdfast. They stepped inside and Gerold and Barristan dutifully took up positions next to the door. Aerys closed the door, not wanting servants to hear what was going to be said and braced for Jaehaery's response.  
"It's true then?" Jaehaerys asked, knowing the answer.  
"Yes" Aerys responded, not meeting Jaehaerys's eyes.  
"What in seven hells were you thinking?"  
"I was in love" Aerys responded weakly  
"WAS?" Jaehaerys seized upon Aery's words.  
"You don't love her anymore? Was she some woman that you bedded and then decided to abandon? Seven hells Aerys! There's a brothel in Kings Landing!" Jaehaerys shouted, his voice a mixture of disappointment and anger.  
"No, it's not that" Aerys responded weakly.  
"Then what is it?" Jaehaerys demanded  
"I was thinking of the realm!" Aerys replied.  
His response seemed to enrage Jaehaerys.  
"You should have thought about the realm when you were fucking her!" was his angry response.  
Aerys remained silent.  
"I will legitimize him. But not for your sake. If I legitimize him, he'll be raised with us. If I don't, everyone knows its your son. If he gets raised by Lannisters, that will leave the door right open for them to eventually contest Rhaegar's claim to the Iron Throne using your child" Jaehaerys explained.  
"Thank you" Aerys responded, his voice and face filled with gratitude.  
"I want one thing" Jaehaerys said.  
"Anything" Aerys promised, his voice still filled with gratitude.  
"I will banish Joanna from the city. You are never to see her again. Both of you have already caused enough problems" Jaehaerys requested. It was more of an order but it was an order that Aerys didn't dare refuse.  
"I will not allow him to become a Targaryen. I will legitimize him as a member of House Goldfyre, a cadet branch of House Targaryen. You will also go to Casterly Rock to apologize" Jaehaerys ordered.  
"I am so stripping him of all rights to the Iron Throne. I don't want a Goldfyre Rebellion right after we just destroyed the Blackfyres" Jaehaerys told Aerys.  
"Thank you" was all Aerys could utter.

Below: Coat of Arms of House Goldfyre  


After Jaehaerys legitimized Maegor with a pen and a stamp with the king's seal, Aerys went to the Great Sept of Baelor. He walked over to a statue of the Maiden and knelt on a pillow before it.  
"Forgive me, fair maiden, for I have sinned. I have taken the virtue of a woman that was not my wife"  
"Forgive me, fair maiden, for I have fathered a bastard"  
"Forgive me, fair maiden, for I have committed adultery"  
Finishing his prayers, Aerys was greeted with the sight of the High Septon, dressed in holy white robes and a with a crown of crystals and gold mounted upon his hairless head.  
"Prince Aerys, please join me on the balcony" the High Septon invited, smiling. Climbing a flight of stairs, the High Septon and Prince Aerys eventually reached the balcony which overlooked the nearby district.  
"What brings you to the Great Sept?" the High Septon asked.  
"Forgiveness. I have sinned. I took Joanna Lannister to bed and fathered a bastard"  
"You may have sinned but the gods approved of it. Look into the sky" the High Septon suggested. Aerys looked up and saw nothing but a majestic seven coloured rainbow dominating the sky.  
"Do you know what this means?" the High Septon asked, pointing towards the sky. Aerys shook his head.  
"Your child will be protected and served by the Seven and be virtuous and true" the High Septon explained. Aerys stared at the rainbow and thought of his son. He hoped the High Septon's words were true.  
He thought about what his actions meant.  
 _Even thought I have sinned, the gods support my actions!_  
Kings do not answer to any mortal authority, only to the gods themselves  
He returned to the Sept and knelt between the seven statues of the aspects. He began praying for his son.  
"Father above, judge him justly, I am the one who sinned."  
"Mother above, grant him mercy for he was born of sin"  
"Warrior above, protect him from his enemies"  
"Maiden above, protect him from mortal lusts and stop him from making the mistakes which I have made"  
"Smith above, grant him strength"  
"Crone above, grant him wisdom and guidance throughout his life"  
"Stranger above, kill his enemies and grant him a merciful death when his time comes". He stood up and exited the sept, preparing to walk back to the Red Keep. When he walked through the crowded streets of Kings Landing, the crowd was either huddled together and whispering about the birth a royal bastard or about the rainbow which dominated the skies about Kings Landing.

When Aerys returned to the Grand Maester's chambers, he found Maegor asleep in Joanna's arms, looking peaceful and innocent as he slept. The Grand Maester was sitting close by. When Aerys entered, Maegor woke and started crying. "Looks like he wants his daddy" Joanna remarked, handing Aerys the child. Maegor stopped crying, enjoying his father's arms. But then, there was a loud bang, louder than anything Aerys had heard before. Smoke was billowing into the sky. It was coming from a westerly direction. There was another bang and the ground shook. Aerys expected Maegor to cry but he did not. He stretched his delicate tiny little hand out towards the smoke, as though it could grab all the smoke.  
"Grand Maester, what is happening?" Joanna inquired, alarm and concern high in her voice.  
"The Dragonmont is erupting, something that had only happened on the births of Aegon the Conqueror, Aemon the Dragonknight, Jaehaerys the Wise, Daeron the Good, Aegon the Unlikely and Rhaegar Targaryen. According to the High Valyrian tomes in the Citadel and the Grand Maester, this only occurrs when the greatest of dragons are born into this world" the Grand Maester replied. Aerys and Joanna looked proudly at their child. Aerys stood and enjoyed the moment, wishing that Joanna was his wife and pretended to be the perfect family. Suddenly, the door burst open. Lord Commander Gerold Hightower stood there. Aerys knew what this meant. His mouth was dry and his tongue refused to move. "Lady Joanna, you are banished from Kings Landing by order of his grace, Jaehaerys II" Ser Gerold said. Joanna Lannister looked confused for a second and then turned and stared at Aerys, a look of utmost betrayal on her fine visage. "Did you know?" she demanded of Aerys. Aerys remained silent as his face betrayed the answer that his lips would not give. That was his reply.  
"You whoring bastard!" Joanna screamed as she slapped him, channelling the raging storm of emotions inside her. "Lady Joanna, slap the prince again and I will arrest you" Ser Gerold said. Both Aerys and Joanna ignored him.  
"Joanna, I'm sorry. It was the only way to get him legitimized. He's my son-" Aerys feebly justified  
"I'm your love! Did you even fight for me?!" Joanna interrupted, her voice filled with anger. Aerys didn't respond. She got her answer. "My lady, you must leave now" Ser Gerold asserted, taking a step closer to Joanna.  
"Fine! but I'm taking Maegor! A babe like him doesn't deserve a father like you!" Joanna yelled, taking a step towards the door. Her path was blocked by Ser Gerold.  
"My lady, I cannot allow you to take the child. He has been legitimized as Maegor Goldfyre and a member of the royal family" Ser Gerold asserted calmly, making Joanna burst into tears of anger and sadness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, vote for it.  
> Also, if you have any feedback, please comment or PM me. I am a novice writer but be as harsh as you want.
> 
> Thanks to AGOT Mod Team for CK2 for allowing me to use their graphics. The Coat of Arms is not mine, its the modification of their shields.


	3. The Maester's Bastard: 267 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor grows up and gets bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aerys II Targaryen was crowned in 262 AC which is after the previous chapter and before this chapter.

Maegor and Rhaegar sat opposite each other, playing cyvasse. The sun peered into the room, illuminating the ivory pieces. Jonorthor Darry stood guard over the two, observing the game.  
"It's your seventh name day soon Maegor, what do you think you'll get?" Rhaegar asked casually.  
"I'm hoping for my own cyvasse set" Maegor replied, taking Rhaegar's crossbowman.  
"I can't wait for my next name day, I want a new harp" Rhaegar hoped as he moved one of his pieces.  
"You don't want to grow up too quick, you'll become King when you're older and you'll have to sit in those boring council meetings" Maegor teased. "You'll grow up first" Rhaegar replied. Maegor took Rhaegar's elephant.  
"Yes, but I won't be king. I'm a bastard remember? I won't have to attend those boring council meetings and listen to those old men discuss money and politics" Maegor retorted, teasingly.  
"I'll be king and I can do whatever I want so I'll order you to attend those meetings!"  
Maegor didn't respond, instead taking Rhaegar's king.  
"I killed the king" Maegor said, gesturing towards the cyvasse board.  
"You're getting better, Rhaegar" Maegor complimented.  
"Maegor, what do you do? I never see you anymore unless its at break times"  
"I don't take harp lessons. I see you sometimes in the library but you are always reading the mythical tales"  
"What do you do then?"  
"Remember how quickly  I learned about the history of Westeros and Essos?"  
Rhaegar nodded.  
"I am several years ahead and I finished everything Pycelle could teach me. So father had some other people teach me stuff" Maegor explained.  
"What stuff?  
"Varys teaches me about courtly politics and intrigue, Zy'gre teaches me about money, the Hand of the King teaches me about governance, Ser Gerold teaches me about military strategy and says we'll move onto physical combat next. Aerys also wants me to learn about medicines, poisions and the various tongues of Westeros and Essos"  
There was a knock on the door and Ser Jonothor answered it. It was Ser Gerold Hightower.  
"I gotta go for my lessons now, I'll talk to you later Rhaegar" Maegor said, turning and exiting the room.

Later that afternoon, Maegor was walking back to his quarters from the Red Keep's Library. He walked past five other children at court. They were all older than him. He was carrying a load of books. Maegor was a strong boy as his desire to read often meant he carried an armful of tomes back to his chambers. His balance was suddenly taken from underneath him as one of the boys tripped him. He dropped his tomes and used his hands to break his fall. The older boys started laughing. "You tripped me" Maegor accused, angrily. "That's right bastard, what are you going to do about it, bastard?" the older boy responded, pushing him back. The other boys formed a semi-circle around Maegor. Maegor dropped his tomes and punched him with all his anger and rage, knocking out his teeth and blooding his nose. He fell to the ground and hit his head and didn't get up. His companions leapt to his defence. Another boy punched him in the side but Maegor blocked and responded a punch to the stomach and then to the head. Maegor failed to notice that the boy standing behind him who smacked him over the head with one of his heavy tomes. Maegor fell to the ground. At that point however, Ser Barristan Selmy appeared and chased the boys off. He helped Maegor up by offering him a hand. "Are you all right?" Ser Barristan asked, caringly. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a headache" Maegor responded, honestly. He felt warmth trickle down his neck. It was his own blood. He also began feeling like his head was going to explode. Ser Barristan rushed Maegor to the Grand Maester's chambers. The Grand Maester immediately gave Maegor Milk of the Poppy to dull the pain and to get him to sleep so he could examine the injuries.

He woke up in the Grand Maester's Chambers. He had been here to study with the Grand Maester before. He got up and silently walked to the door. However, heard a voice. It was his father's voice. It was unmistakeable.  
"Is he going to be ok?" he heard his father ask, concern heavy in his voice.  
"Yes, your grace, he just received a knock to the head. There are no broken bones, just some bleeding" Pycelle replied dutifully. "Seven Hells! He is my son! If I cannot protect him inside the Red Keep, then what am I as a father?" Aerys demanded of no one. "Your grace-" another voice came. It was Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. "Ser Barristan, you were there, how did he receive the injury?" Aerys interrupted and the Lord Commander fell silent. "Your grace, he was provoked by some boys and he attacked him. One of the boys attacked him from behind" Ser Barristan responded honestly.   
"A cowardly move, Ser Barristan, ensure that the boys are hauled into the dungeons" Aerys ordered, anger evident upon his voice. "Yes, your grace" was Ser Barristan's response. Maegor head the footsteps of a man wearing greaves and heavy armour and the oak doors of the Grand Maester's chambers opening and then closing.  
He assumed that it was Ser Barristan.  
"I want a Kingsguard protecting him at all times, as befits a member of the royal family" Aerys ordered.  
"Yes, your grace, I shall have Ser Harlan Grandison assigned to protect Maegor" Gerold Hightower responded dutifully. The words spoken by Aerys swelled Maegor with pride.  
 _He finally thinks of me as his son!_  
Everyone calls me a bastard and Aerys never pays as much attention to me as he does Rhaegar  
Rhaella feels uncomfortable around me  
Men respect Rhaegar more than they respect me.  
Rhaella hates me she never shows it but I can tell from her eyes.  
In spite of all that, I am happy to achieve acknowledgement.  
I will make Aerys proud that I am his son. I want to see the look in his eyes directed at me when Rhaegar does something he approves of. I just want him to pay more attention to me.  
The sound of Grand Maester Pycelle's footsteps upon the stone floor snapped him out of his thoughts. He thrust a cup of Milk of the Poppy into his hands. "Drink it" Pycelle ordered. Maegor drank it, hating the taste.  
The dosage must have been more concentrated than before because Maegor seemed to instantly fall asleep.

Maegor woke up the next morning. Maegot felt strong as his headache had cleared. He got up. He gasped as his feet met the cold stone floor. There was no point putting carpet there as blood was spilt there regularly. He put on his shoes. Maegor was extremely angry at the boys who attacked him. He started walking out of his ward to find the Grand Maester. Maegor walked into another ward to see if the Grand Maester was there. Sleeping in the bed opposite him were the boys whom he had knocked out. They were both sleeping as Pycelle had prescribed a large dose of Milk of the Poppy to them. Maegor was angry at the boys and wanted revenge.  
He pondered revenge in his head.  
 _The punishment for striking a member of the royal family was to lose a hand._  
Father has already named me as a member of a royal family and thus the boys would lose the hand.  
If they're going to lose a hand anyway, does it matter who carries out the sentence?  
No, not really.  
It was decided then. He grabbed a mobile guillotine that Pycelle used for amputations and applied a large dose of Milk of the Poppy to the boy opposite him before cutting off his hand, just like the way Pycelle had taught him to do. He knew the boys were both right handed so he took off their right hands. He cauterized the wound with hot irons. Due to the dose, the boys remained unconscious the whole time. Maegor threw the severed hand into the fire and watched as the hands cooked.

The Grand Maester found the severed hand, the crimson amputation tools and the dried blood on his stone desk after he returned from a Small Council Meeting and knew what Maegor had done. Pycelle went straight to Aerys. A few minutes later, the door of the Grand Maester's quarters sprang open.  
"Wait outside" Aerys commanded of Lord Commander Gerold Hightower.  
"Why did you cut off that boy's hand?" Aerys asked, his voice neutral. His face gave away his true emotions. Maegor could tell that Aerys sympathized with him. That would work in his advantage.  
"Father, do you know the punishment for striking a member of the royal family?" Maegor asked, trying to justify his actions. A light lit up inside Aery's head as he realised why Maegor did what he did.  
"The punishment is to lose a hand, so you thought you would carry out this punishment yourself is that it?"  
Maegor nodded. Aerys sighed. He could tell Maegor was going to speak so he remained silent.  
"If anyone was going to do it, I should have to be me, for it is me that he has struck and wronged. What I did was within the laws of the seven kingdoms" Maegor asserted, knowing that he was right.  
Aerys was at crossroad in Maegor's development and he knew it. He thought about it  
 _Do I teach him to obey the law or do I teach him to do what I think is right?_  
Do I teach him to use his judgement?  
"Maegor did you know why your mother and I decided to name you Maegor?"  
"Did you name me after the Valyrian god?"  
"Not quite, we named you after Maegor Targaryen, the third king of Westeros"  
"Maegor the Cruel?" Maegor asked, shocked.  
"Yes, the very same. But, we did not name you Maegor because of his cruelty. We named you for his determination, his strength, his martial abilities, his strategic mind. In his youth, he was the greatest knight in the Seven Kingdoms. There are two halves of Maegor. The knight who won a tournament at the age of sixteen and the king most famous for his cruelty and sadism. Which one you follow is in your hands" Aerys said.  
It didn't even take a second for him to decide. "I will be the knight" was Maegor's assertive reply  
"Good. In the future, leave the punishments to the King's Justice" Aerys advised as he walked out.

A week later, Maegor watched with Rhaegar standing by his side in the courtyard as Ilyn Payne prepared to remove a hand from each of the boys that had attacked Maegor. The boys were locked in the pillory but with only one arm sticking out. However, Aery's talk had echoed in his mind. His father had been disappointed in him. That cut to his very core. Ilyn Payne heated his sword and began to walk towards the first boy. Maegor remembered that Aegon the Conqueror was known as a merciful man. He would do the same.  
"STOP!" Maegor yelled. Every eye affixed itself upon young silver-haired bastard prince.  
Ilyn Payne stopped and turned towards Maegor.  
"The law states that any man or woman who strikes those of royal blood shall lose a hand. It does not state which hand the man or woman shall lose. I therefore ask my father to show mercy and allow the boys to choose which hand they shall be lost" Maegor said loudly. He then turned towards his father. Aerys looked at Maegor with pride. He had clearly taken his words to heart. "Will mercy be granted?" Maegor asked. Aerys smiled, Maegor had learnt his lesson. "By my decree, the condemned shall be allowed to choose which hand they will lose"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, leave a Kudo. Please comment and provide feedback.


	4. Rhaegar's Nameday: 267 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Characters in this story were born earlier than they were in the books.

Maegor woke up early to surprise Rhaegar as it was his name day. The morning was still young and the only source of illumination was the torches mounted upon sconces in his room. Silently opening the door, Maegor tiptoed into the hallway. Ser Barristan stood guard outside Rhaegar's chambers. Maegor walked up to him.  
"Your grace, you are not meant to be awake this early" Ser Barristan said.  
"Shh, Ser Barristan, it's Rhaegar's nameday" Maegor replied. Ser Barristan sighed and stepped aside. Maegor eagerly went inside. Rhaegar still slept soundly. "Shh, Rhaegar, wake up!" Maegor said, shaking him lightly. "Rhaegar, wake up! It's your nameday" Maegor uttered again. Rhaegar's indigo eyes popped open.  
"Rhaegar, get up! it's your nameday" Maegor whispered loudly.  
"Ugh, I don't want to celebrate my nameday" Rhaegar replied, attempting to bury himself into his bed.  
"Why not?" Maegor asked.  
"It feels so wrong. My great grandfather and my great uncle died on this day" Rhaegar lamented  
"Our grandfather and our great uncle and Rhaegar, they would not want you to be miserable on this day" Maegor said. Maegor could see that Rhaegar needed more urging.  
"Come on Rhaegar, the realm needs to see their perfect purple-eyed prince and besides Rhaegar, it's bad luck to be unhappy on your name day" Maegor lied. Rhaegar was the best at detecting Maegor's lies. He didn't seem to pick up on this one. Maegor internally smiled.  
"Rhaegar, I've already spoken to Aerys, we'll visit Summerhall after the festivities" Maegor assured. That seemed to brighten his mood. "Rhaegar, no one wants to see a tearful Targaryen or a grieving Goldfyre on this day. We must plaster on a false smile and attempt to enjoy the day, no matter how much we hate it" Maegor said.  
Rhaegar got up groggily.

Maegor and Rhaegar watched the nameday tournament in the royal stands.  
"Who do you think will win?" Maegor asked.  
"Ser Barristan, he slew Maelys the Monstrous" Rhaegar said confidently.  
"I think the Ser Gerold, he's got more experience on" Maegor disagreed, equally confidently.  
"You know, its going to be us in the jousting yard one day" Rhaegar said, picturing both of them as heroic knights.  
"And it will be me who crowns the prettiest maiden as Queen of Love and Beauty" Maegor replied.  
Rhaegar laughed and responded with "We'll see". The crowd went wild as Ser Barristan entered the field, mounted upon a milk-white stallion. Then the crowd went equally wild when Ser Gerold Hightower joined the field.  
"It's the final round. Who do you think they'll crown as Queen of Love and Beauty?" Maegor asked.  
"They'll crown Queen Rhaella. Kingsguard have a history of crowning Queens" Rhaegar responded.  
Maegor watched the first few tilts. Whilst, they were uneventful, he took the opportunity to observe the way the knights carried their lances. The crowd was on edge. For the sixteenth time. the trumpet sounded and Gerold and Barristan both grabbed their lances from their squires and urged their mounts forward. Barristan used a blue and white jousting lance whilst Gerold used the red and white one. Once their horses reached enough speed, Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold both lowered their lances and steadied them. Gerold and Barristan both broke their lances on their opponent's shield. Their lances broke into a thousand pieces. Both knights continued riding towards the end of the lists and then threw their lances on the ground. They turned their horses around and when the trumpet sounded again, they rode forth. This time, Ser Barristan's lance met Ser Gerald's torso and Ser Gerold was unhorsed. "YES!" Maegor heard Rhaegar yell excitedly. He clapped along with the crowd and concealed his disappointment that Ser Gerold lost. Ser Gerold and Ser Barristan both joined Maegor, Rhaegar and King Aerys after the tournament.  
"That was a fine tilt Ser Barristan" Maegor congratulated.  
"I can see why the Kingsguard are known as the most deadly knights in the realm" Rhaegar added.  
"Thank you, your grace" Ser Barristan replied. Ser Barristan's stomach grumbled.  
"Ser Barristan, you must be thankful that the feast is next" Maegor quipped, laughing.

The gates of the Red Keep opened as the royal entourage entered it. Maegor and Rhaegar went to freshen up and get changed before attending the feast. After freshening up, he saw the clothing laid out on the bed waiting for him. One of the pieces was a crimson tunic with the Goldfyre's three-headed dragon embroidered on it surrounded on both its right and left sides by two Goldfyre lions, a copy of the ones seen on the Goldfyre coat of arms. The sleeves of the tunic had gold embroidered rings around them. Maegor's servant helped Maegor put on the tunic and some new boots that had come with them. The servant left when Maegor was ready. Maegor looked at himself in the mirror. He looked kingly. However, a thought struck him.  
 _I am a bastard.  
A legitimized bastard but still a bastard.  
If I attend the feast, I would be placed at the high table which could be taken as an insult by the lords of the realm. The Lannisters would be doubly furious.  
Legitimizing me was bad enough and acknowledging him as member of the royal family angered them even more but placing me at the high table might push things to boiling point.  
I have heard the song, The Rains of Castamere and I know the dangers of angering the Lannisters.  
For the good of the realm, I must stay away from the feast._  
His decision was made. He stepped into his study and began reading _The Conquest of Dorne_.  
  
He was well into the second chapter when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't answer and hoped that the person would go away. "Maegor, open up! Its Rhaegar" came Rhaegar's voice. He ignored it.  
"Maegor I know your in there" Rhaegar yelled, banging on the door again. Maegor rolled his eyes.  
"Go away" was all Maegor could muster.  
"No! Let me in!" Rhaegar replied. Sighing deeply, Maegor stood up and opened the door.  
"Maegor, what in The Seven are you doing? the feast is about to start!" Rhaegar warned.  
"I'm not coming to the feast" Maegor replied, calmly.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't feel well" Maegor lied. Maegor was a great liar. He could easily convince Aerys or anyone that he was telling the truth. Unfortunately for him, Rhaegar and Maegor were best friends and Maegor and Rhaegar could never lie to each other successfully.  
"Your lying"  
"No I'm not"  
"Come on Maegor, you can trust me, why don't you want to go?"  
"I'm a bastard. Seating me at the high table would insult every lord in the realm"  
"I don't care. You are coming. Its my nameday. I get to choose"  
"I'll insult the Lannisters by being there"  
"Fuck the Lannisters"  
Rhaegar wouldn't listen to any more of Maegor's reasons and dragged Maegor to the feast. They arrived just before the feast started. The great hall was alive with entertainment with jugglers, dancers and bards. Dozens of banners adorned the walls and the lords and ladies the realm gossiped and giggled.

Maegor sat next to Rhaegar at the high table.  
"Why does Prince Doran keep talking to Lord Tywin?" Rhaegar asked.  
"They want a marriage to join their houses. Lady Cersei to marry Prince Oberyn" Maegor explained.  
"Prince Oberyn's almost ten years older!" Rhaegar exclaimed, shocked.  
"Little jealous there Rhaegar, do you want Cersei for yourself?" Maegor teased.  
"No!" Rhaegar immediately replied.  
"Shame, Tywin wants a marriage between you two. Not sure how I'd feel about that, my half-sister marrying my half-brother" Maegor teased. Ser Gerold laughed.  
"We don't get much choice in who we marry" Rhaegar lamented.  
"She's pretty at least, if you do marry her" Maegor commented.  
Both Maegor and Rhaegar heard a splat and the hall went quiet. Everyone looked in the direction of the sound.  
Robert Baratheon's fine tunic was covered in meat stains from roast pork. Robert must have thought Maegor threw the pork since he threw a potato at him. Maegor who returned fire with a spoonful of peas. Hoster Tully's two sons, Robert and Joffrey also decided to join in the fun by launching chicken wings at the other people. He hit Eddark Stark and his brothers Benjen and Brandon whom promptly joined the battle. Lords and Ladies had worn their most precious vestments and they ran for cover as the food fight intensified. When the fight ended. Ser Barristan was covered in sauce and looked like he had just come back from a battle. The Stark banners had been splattered with purple grape stains and the fine clothing of the nobility had been ruined. Tywin Lannister was furious whilst Joanna Lannister laughed uncontrollably. Rhaella and Aerys were also laughing. Jon Arryn was even seen smiling. Steffon Baratheon and Cassana were clutching their sore sides whilst they laughed.


	5. The Mother He Had Never Known: 274 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor's true mother dies

Maegor was studying in the Royal Archives, reading about the Great Sieges of Westeros.  
 _Archmaester Ch'vyalthan was truly a terrible writer._  
He was the only man in the Archives besides besides the Maesters.  
Then, the great wooden doors opened and Ser Jonothor Darry came in, his white cloak gliding over the stone floor while his sabatons hammered on the floor, annoying all the maesters who glared at him. He paid them no attention as he strode towards Maegor who put down his heavy tome.  
"The king wants to see you in private" he said.  
Maegor closed his book. Jonothor Darry was blank faced and attempting to conceal something.  
Maegor saw right through him. It was bad news.  
Jonothor led Maegor to the King's chambers in Maegor's Holdfast.  
They walked over the drawbridge in silence.  
When they reach Aery's chambers, Jonothor said "In you go" and joined Ser Barristan Selmy in guarding the King's chambers. Aerys was saddened. The streaks of liquid upon his face from crying had not yet cleared properly.  
"Maegor, Rhaella is not your mother" Aerys said.  
"I know what bastard means" Maegor replied.  
"Your real mother is Joanna Lannister"  
Maegor's lack of surprise and his lack of a reaction told Aerys that he already knew.  
"Since when have you known?"  
"Father, when I figured out the meaning of the word bastard from a history book when I was six, I became curious about my own parentage and why other people called me a bastard. I asked some stableboys and a few washerwomen. They all repeated several names and Joanna Lannister was the name" Maegor replied.  
Aerys felt uncomfortable. "I'm sorry son, about you being teased like that. If given the another choice, if I could reverse time, I would have had you with Rhaella"  
Inside, Maegor was secretly thankful that he was born to Joanna.  
 _This means that the Targaryen madness wouldn't afflict me. I don't want to end up drinking wildfire.  
Being called bastard was that bad. It was just a title. I have been legitimized.  
I am still a bastard but ... I am less of a bastard. Succession would mean nothing.  
Second born sons were unlikely to inherit anyway, even legitimate ones.  
I'm only a bastard in name._  
 _Something must have happened for Aerys to be telling me this._  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"The Seven has taken your mother"  
"Wait! She's dead?!"  
"Your mother is in a better place" Aerys tried comforting. It didn't work.  
"You waited until my mother was dead to tell me that she was my mother!" Maegor screamed, his voice full of anger, rage, desperation, horror and sadness.  
Maegor started crying and ran out of the room. It wasn't princely to be crying but he didn't care.  
He ran back to his chambers, sobbing.  
 _I have always wanted to meet his mother, from the point when I realised who she was.  
I always hoped that my father would tell me when he thought I was ready.  
I always hoped that he would get to meet his mother. Now I'll never get the chance.  
I'll meet her for the first time at her funeral. By the time I meet her, she'll have had passed from this world.  
He had never known the love of his true mother.  
Rhaella did an excellent job of pretending but it always felt, so.. so fake  
I had never known her touch, her love. Now'll I'll never know._  
Maegor felt tears flowing down his eyes. He had once seen a portrait of his mother. She was beautiful.  
 _I had dreamt of meeting her, of my true mother hugging me as I hugged back, of my mother smiling at me.  
I always thought that those dreams would come true. Aerys said that the gods had blessed me, how am I blessed? I am a bastard who never got to know a mother's love._  
Maegor remembered what a stableboy had told him.  
"Your father dishonoured and used your mother for pleasure and to bear children, like some common whore. Nothing more, nothing less" the stableboy said, his words echoing in his mind.  
Maegor had beaten him bloody for that.  
 _I should have saved those punches and kicks for my father, who deserved it more than that stableboy._  
No! She wasn't a whore! She's was better than that.  
She was my mother!  
She deserved better!  
I deserved better than be to treated like how Aerys treated me!  
My father had sent my mother goodbye without so much as a word or a final goodbye.  
Maegor was furious.  
I always believed stableboy's words were just that but the more I think about it, the more real the it seems.  
I'll never visit a brothel and never have a bastard.  
I will never make another child endure the insults, the humiliation and the shame that I have to go through.

Rhaegar knocked on Maegor's door that afternoon.  
"Go away" Maegor responded.  
"Maegor, open the door, I just want to talk" Rhaegar said.  
Maegor got up and unlocked the door and then went back to lying on bed. Rhaegar came into the room.  
He found Maegor lying on the bed, his eyes raw from crying and starting blankly at the stone roof.  
"What's wrong?" Rhaegar said, distraught at Maegor's suffering.  
"I never got to meet her" Maegor lamented.  
"Meet who?" Rhaegar asked  
"My mother" Maegor replied, sadness evident in his voice.  
"What?" Rhaegar asked shocked.  
"Rhaella isn't my true mother, Joanna Lannister was my true mother" Maegor sobbed.  
"I'm sure you're going to meet her eventually" Rhaegar comforted. It was futile.  
"She's dead" Maegor lamented, crying.  
"Aerys used her as a plaything for his pleasure and never told me that she was my mother. I had to find out by myself. I hoped that I would eventually get to meet her but now she's... she's dead. Aerys never told me that she was my mother until she was dead" Maegor choked.  
"That's not the worst part. I think the worst part is how he treated her afterwards. He sent away like a whore after she birthed me. I hate Aerys. I hate him so much" Maegor said, his voice trembling with sadness and anger.

Aerys stood on the battlements of the Red Keep, watching the calmness of Blackwater Bay.  
Ser Gerold Hightower was standing a few steps behind, his vigilant white sentinel. Maegor walked up to him.  
"You sent for my, your grace" Maegor said, announcing his presence.  
The usage of your grace instead of father cut Aerys deeply. It was a sign of Maegor's hatred for Aerys.  
Aerys didn't even acknowledge Maegor's presence and so the two stood awkwardly.  
"It was never my intention to dishonour her. I intended to marry Joanna to allow her to preserve her honour" Aerys suddenly said, not even turning to speak to Maegor.  
"But you never said goodbye to her when Jaehaerys banished her" Maegor countered fiercely.  
"I just didn't know what to say to her..."  
"Why didn't you marry her when Jaehaerys died?" Maegor asked, taking a position next to Aerys.  
"By then, she was married to Tywin Lannister"  
"Why didn't you allow me to meet her when you became king?"  
"I didn't know what to say. I was also afraid of angering the Lannisters"  
"Well, you fear cost me my chance to meet my mother and I can never forgive you for that"  
"I know, I'm not expecting you to. I'm sorry."  
"That's not enough" Maegor replied.  
They stood there for a few moments, watching the waves recede and come in.  
"I've thought about it and after everything, the least I can allow you to do is attend her funeral. I'm sending you there with Ser Harlan Grandison and Ser Jonothor Darry".  
 _Aerys doesn't trust Tywin_.  
 _On every other journey outside the Red Keep, I've always had one Kingsguard._  
Every time Tywin was present, I would always have two Kingsguard.  
I've always wondered why Tywin glared and looked with hatred and disgust at me.  
Now I know. Can't blame him.  
Tywin hated me since I am the product of his wife's adultery with Aerys and he could do nothing about it.


	6. A Lioness's Wake: 274 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor attends his mother's funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime was born in 261 AC just like Maegor.

Maegor sat in the royal carriage, nervously figeting as they approached Casterly Rock. It was the first time Maegor had gone anywhere without Rhaegar as his companion. It was also the first time he would see his half-brother Jaime and his half-sister Cersei. It was his first time that he had been to the Westerlands. The lords were friendly, if Lord Lefford's treatment of Maegor had been anything to go by.  
"How do I look?" Maegor asked Ser Harlan  
"Fine your grace" Ser Harlan replied, for the hundredth time. Maegor was on edge. Jonorthor Darry rolled his eyes.  
Despite being a personal event, Maegor was still representing the King.  
Varys had taught him that "There is nothing that is truly personal. Everything is political"  
Maegor tensed as they passed the gates and entered the courtyard.  
He was greeted with the sight of the Lannister household.  
He noticed the cold winter gusts and the cloudy grey sky as he exited the carriage.  
Lord Tywin was the first to greet him.  
"Welcome to Winterfell, your grace. I am Lord Tywin Lannister and these are my children, Jaime and Cersei and my brother, Lord Kevan Lannister" Tywin introduced, doing his best to hide his hatred of Maegor.  
Maegor saw through his disguise easily enough. Virtually everyone at court knew how to fake emotions.  
"The funeral will begin tommorow, during the Hour of the Stranger" Tywin said.  
 _Tywin has three children. I've seen Jaime and Cersei but where is Tyrion?  
Tyrion's still newborn. Perhaps that's why Tywin is keeping him inside._

Walking through the keep towards his already prepared quarters, Maegor heard some servants gossiping. He knew the type. People used to gossip and mock him all the time. _  
_"Did you hear? Joanna birthed a demon monkey" one boy said loudly, not even bothering to disguise the fact that they were insulting their lord's child. "It's head is larger than its body and it has a tail" another boy replied.  
That was enough.   
 _I have been the victim of such talk but I will not allow half-brother to be treated similarly to how I was.  
_ _Those boys are lowborn and thus it was unlikely that Tywin would even care about them_.  
Maegor made a choice. He would teach those men a lesson.  
Maegor walked up to them and unleashed a punch upon the first man's nose. His punch connected with a satisfying crunch and blood spilled down his face. Turning around, he did the same action to the other boy.  
"Never speak ill of my brother again" Maegor ordered, before walking away.  
 _Aerys would have the tongues of men cut out if they ever spoke such ill of me._  
 _He wouldn't care if they were highborn or lowborn._  
Why does Tywin Lannister, the man who the Rains of Castamere is written about allow such talk?  
He mustn't care about Tyrion  
But why?  
He must hate him for being dwarf or killing Joanna  
But surely a man like Tywin must realise that it wasn't his fault  
  


Maegor and Ser Harlan moved into the guest bedchamber. It was opulent and gradiose, perhaps excessively so. Lord Tywin wishes to show off the wealth of the Lannisters.  
 _Perhaps as a warning not to fuck with the Lannisters, if they can spare this much gold to spend on a single bedchamber, then how many mercenaries can they hire?_  
Maegor took a nice long bath, he had not bathed in days and it was a miracle that he was still presentable.  
Maegor attempted to visit his mother in the Sept but the Sept was closed to prepare for the funeral. Disappointed, Maegor decided to find something else to do. He then heard the sound of swords clashing. Maegor had not practiced swordplay since leaving the Red Keep and had an enormous desire to practice.  
"Ser Harlan, I'm going to practice swordplay. Come with me" Maegor said. He put on his armour. It wasn't an elaborate suit of armour, just a simple suit of plate armour with an armet. It was heavy. Maegor grabbed a steel heater shield. He went to the courtyard and picked up a training blade.

Whilst there, he scanned the courtyard for a worthy opponent. He saw a man defeat another man. The way he moved, the way he held his blade, it was the same way Jonothor Darry moved. He had been taught the same way. He would be a worthy opponent. Maegor couldn't see who he was since he was enclosed by a suit of full plate armour. He bore the Lannister coat of arms and his armour was elaborate. He was a Lannister. But which Lannister?  
Maegor walked up to the man and threw his gauntlet in front of him.  
The man picked it up and said "I accept your challenge"  
He threw the gauntlet back to Maegor who put it back on.  
They adopted the starting positions. Maegor attacked with a sword slash. He knew that the blade wouldn't touch the man's plate armour but he wanted to see if he would attempt to block. He didn't. Most men his age would block any slash without judging whether the blade would reach their armour. Maegor had used this technique to test his opponents. If his opponent blocked, Maegor would withdraw his blade and shield bash them, disarming them or at least forcing an opening. Instead, he attack Maegor who was forced to block with this shield. Maegor knew the next move of his opponent. He was going to shield bash him. Maegor would have to force him back or else he would be disarmed or create an opening. Maegor kicked his opponent in the torso, sending him off balance whilst he recovered from his failed feint. The man was skilled. Maegor had seen his defence.  
Now he wanted to see his attack.  
After recovering, the Lannister charged at Maegor. His attack was ferocious. It was a furious chain of blows that left little time for him to recover or counter.  
Maegor would have to trap his blade with an aggressive defence. Maegor blocked, forced a bladelock and he pushed his blade onto his opponents, forcing the blade closer to his opponent's body and leaving him without the room needed to withdraw his blade and continue attacking. It was close enough for Maegor to shield bash with maximum efficiency. That's what he did, sending the man flying. He advanced on him quickly, pinning him to the ground with his foot which he mounted on the man's chest. He held the blade to the man's throat. The man lifted his visor. It was Jaime Lannister. "I yield!" he said.  
Maegor removed his foot and lifted his own visor. He offered Jaime a hand which he accepted. Maegor pulled him up from the ground.  
"Should have known it was you, I've fought against every man in Casterly Rock. None have been able to best me" Jaime said.  
"I haven't fought against a man of your skill aside from the Kingsguard" Maegor replied.  
"How did you know what to do when I start my attack? Some knights fall after three blows!"  
"When you are fighting against Kingsguard, every blow is that fast. I knew that if I couldn't force an opening, you would eventually hit me. So I had to try something. Jaime, do you know what I would have done if I was in your situation?"  
"What?"  
"I would have shield bashed them first. That would have at least broken the bladelock and at best, forced an opening"  
Jaime was silent as he thought about his words.  
"Jaime, your attack is focused, like its been developed, is that what you always use?"  
Jaime nodded.  
"That puts you at a disadvantage against people who adapt quickly or people who use a fighting style that directly counters your own. Learn a few" Maegor advised.  
Maegor proceeded to demonstrate another fighting style which was unique since it incorporate unarmed combat. Maegor charged at a squire with his right elbow pointing towards him and his sword in the air. To the squire and most watchers, it looked like Maegor was going to execute a diagonal cleave. The squire moved his shield to block. He was surprised when Maegor elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him back. Maegor then shield bashed him in the head before he had a chance to recover, sending him tumbling. Maegor planted his foot on the squire's chest and he yielded.

It was getting dark and Maegor needed to prepare for the feast tonight. He also intended to stand vigil over his mother's body and think of the memories that they would have created. Maegor took a long and relaxing bath. His bath was unusually hot with a mountain of steam coming out of it and the servants had been stunned when he stepped into the tub without burning himself or feeling pain. He had always taken baths at that temperature. His brother had done so as well. What was so strange about it?


	7. The Feast and the Vigil: 274 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor attends a feast and stands vigil over his mother's body

Maegor put on black clothing as was normal for men and women in mourning. In the Great Hall of Casterly Rock, everyone except for the Kingsguard wore black clothing. Feasts before funerals were always grim and this was no exception. The food was well cooked but it was tasteless to Maegor who was focusing on his dead mother. Maegor sat on the high table, next to Jaime who was sitting next to Kevan Lannister. Cersei Lannister sat next to Tywin. Maegor never knew his mother, the closest thing to the knowledge of how his mother was like was from the man next to him, Jaime Lannister. Maegor began a conversation with Jaime about their mother.  
"She cared for us, Cersei and I, she wanted us to find our own happiness despite what Tywin wanted for us. She wanted us to be given choice about what we wanted in life. Tywin was away from us, serving your father so much that Joanna became both our father and our mother. She was wise and kind" Jaime recollected.  
Tears spilled down Maegor's face. Tears of happiness and sadness. Jaime's words had been what he had hoped to hear. It was sweet words but they stung as well.  
"I wish that I got to know her" Maegor lamented, tears dripping from his eyes.  
Seeing his half-brother's grief, Jaime decided to act. "Come with me" Jaime ordered. Maegor followed him.  
It led to a bedchamber with lion banners hanging on either side of the door.  
Jaime pushed open the room. It was a grandiose bedchamber.  
Upon entering the room, the thing that Maegor noticed was the painting of Tywin and a blonde beauty.  
He walked up to it for a closer look.  
"I never got to know her" Maegor said. The painting was the closest thing visual image of her mother that he knew. She looked so happy, so vibrant and so lifelike in the painting. Jaime went into the drawers and took out a book.  
"This is our mother's diary. I want you to have it. Tywin, Jaime and Cersei all got to know Joanna but you didn't. Perhaps this will tell you more about her" Jaime said, handing the diary to Maegor. He then grabbed a gold square pendant with a Lion rampant welded on it out of his pocket.  
"Here, I want you to have this" Jaime said, giving it to Maegor. Maegor flipped open the locket. Inside was a picture of his mother.  
"Don't you need it?" Maegor asked, unwilling to take the last link Jaime had with his mother.  
"I've got two. I lost my first one and I found it last year under the bed and Tywin had another one made for me."  
Maegor looked at it one more time, smiled and pocketed it.  
"This is the kindest gift that someone has ever given me. Thank you" Maegor said, his voice full of gratitude and happiness. "When I was going to be sent as a ward to the Tullys, I had nightmares. Joanna had this made to remind me that she would be with me, wherever I was" Jaime explained.  
 _My mother was kind. She was thoughtful. I'll see her in heaven one day._  
"Was?" Maegor asked.  
"No longer, Tywin came in one day and said that I wasn't going to the Tullys"  
"Who were you going to then?" Maegor asked.  
"I wasn't going anywhere. I would stay here, in Casterly Rock. Come now, we must return to the feast" Jaime said.  
They walked through the empty halls with every step echoing through the castle.

They returned to the feast and enjoyed the food. Maegor then excused himself from the feast and went to his chamber. He put on his armour and went to the sept. He told the elderly septon that he was standing vigil over his mother's corpse. He walked up to the corpse.  
 _She looks so peaceful._  
It's as if her death wasn't truly death but a slumber.  
Maegor opened up her diary and took a read. Her diary was long but she was a good writer. Her writing was neat and graceful, like a true lady. It spoke of the heartbreak she felt at the thought of not being able to see Maegor. It spoke of the hope that she had that Aerys and her would start a new life together. Maegor cried upon reading the first pages. If only she knew that Maegor wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him. She wrote of the fear that Maegor would grow up and never know who his true mother was. It was her greatest fear and emotion flooded through Maegor. She wrote of her dream to see him, to hold him and to call him my boy and have Maegor call him "Mother". Those were simple wishes and Maegor had wanted the same. Rhaegar could understand most of Maegor's feelings and Maegor could talk to him about it but this was something Rhaegar could never understand. Maegor felt angry at his father, at Aerys. He swore that he would show this diary to his father to tell him of all the hurt and damage that he caused to both Maegor and Joanna. Nothing would stop him from that.


	8. Plots and Betrayal: 274 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin tries to benefit from Maegor's visit to Casterly Rock

"He's a skilled warrior" Benedict Broom stated, emotionlessly.  
Tywin Lannister and his closest advisors sat around a map of Westeros, plotting and scheming. The topic of their discussion was their Goldfyre visitor. The fireplace crackled in the background. All the lords were seated.  
"Yes, he is. Jaime was amazed at his ability and spoke about how he defeated everyone in the training yard, sometimes taking on four at a time" Kevan added, taking a sip of Arbor Gold.  
"Pycelle reports that he is doing excellently in the capital, excelling in his studies. He has an excellent understanding of politics." Lord Criston Marbrand reported.  
Tywin knew that he could trust every man there. He was plotting treason.  
"He would make an excellent king, a man who excels in every field" Daven Hamell noted.  
"Yes he would. Better yet, he would enhance the Lannister name" Kevan said, excited by the prospect of having a relative on the throne. "How do we get him to join us? That's the problem" Tywin asked, looking for suggestions.  
"Pycelle reports that he was extremely angry at his father when he left the Red Keep, maybe we-" Lord Marbrand suggested. Tywin immediately shot down the idea.  
"Anger is short term. Hatred is long term. We need hate, not anger" Tywin interjected.  
Lord Marbrand deflated and immediately relaxed back into his chair.  
"Maegor's selfless. He defended his half-brother Tyrion and bashed some servants a few days ago" Lord Broom remarked, hiding the fact that he was impressed with Maegor.  
"He's also selfless and wants to do good for the realm. He only wants to be Hand of the King, according to Pycelle" Lord Marbrand added. Tywin was thinking about what his council was saying.  
 _He is skilled but he lacks ambition. A shame_  
Tywin gripped his golden beard and thought about things.  
"Aerys is a terrible king. If we could convince Maegor that he would make a better one and present him with the chance, then he might seize the throne" Tywin suggested.  
"He's loyal to his family and his friendship with Rhaegar knows no bounds" Lord Marbrand said, challenging Tywin.  
"We'll only get one chance, it's too risky" Kevan said.  
"You're wrong. We get as many chances as we like. He's loyal to his family. He doesn't want to see the Lannisters hurt but he also doesn't want to see the Targaryens hurt. He won't tell Aerys. If he tells Aerys, Aerys will arrest us. He knows that. In addition to that, he's loyal to the realm. He won't tell Aerys because that also runs the risk of starting a war if Aerys fails to arrest us" Tywin refuted. At that, no one gave a response.  
"It's settled then. I'll speak to him tommorow" Tywin said, dismissing the council members.

Maegor was playing cyvasse by himself. He was bored and Ser Harlan didn't know how to play.  
"A game of cyvasse? I heard you're good." Tywin said, feigning interest in the game.  
 _I heard you're good._  Those words echoed inside Maegor's mind.  
Only a few people knew that Maegor played cyvasse. He had hidden the cyvasse set ever since he was younger because he got the feeling that older boys teased him about it.  
Not even the castle servants knew where it was kept.  
 _Only the Pycelle, Rhaegar and Ser Gerold have ever seen me play it._  
 _None of them seem the type of gossip. One of them must be working for Tywin Lannister._  
 _Rhaegar's always melancholy and so it's unlikely he told people about cyvasse, since he knows that I'll get teased over us and Rhaegar's a prince! He won't work for Tywin!_  
 _Ser Gerold's the Lord Commander. He's sworn to Aerys. It's treason to be working for Tywin. He doesn't seem like the type to break his vows._  
 _Pycelle's the Grand Maester. He has no family. The only thing Tywin can offer him is gold. But what can he spend it on? He's sworn to chastity, has no family and has everything he wants._  
 _It must be either Ser Gerold or Pycelle who is working for Tywin._  
"Maegor, do you want a game?" Tywin asked, feigning patience.  
"Oh sorry, I misheard you" Maegor lied quickly.  
 _There must be a reason he's here. Tywin doesn't seem the type to talk for no reason._  
After a few moves, Tywin began speaking.  
"Maegor, have you ever thought of what you would want to be when you are older?" Tywin asked casually.  
 _Telling the truth to Tywin is as dangerous as lying unless you know his plans_  
"I have thought about it quite often actually" Maegor replied, taking one of Tywin's pieces.  
"Oh? What are your thoughts?" Tywin asked, moving his dragon.  
"I'm a second son and a bastard, a man with no marriage prospects. I want to be Hand of the King and even then, I'll only be on the footnotes of history. I've considered the Kingsguard with Ser Harlan and Ser Gerold saying that I'll be able to join the order with the skills I have right now but I'll still be on the footnotes of history. I don't like the thought of joining Night's Watch or the Maesters. I've thought about going to the Free Cities, for the freedom and the fresh start. It doesn't matter if I'm a bastard or not over there but it's unlikely I'll be anything great. I just want to be known. To be respected. To be remembered" Maegor answered honestly.  
 _I've forced him to play his card. How he acts will allow me to tell what he's planning_  
"Do you think Aerys is a good king?"  
 _If I lie, I can do it easily but that will give away how good of a liar I am. If I tell the truth, Tywin will use it_  
 _I'll tell the truth. I want to see what Tywin's up to._  
"Honestly, no. His ability to control where his cock ends up is on par with the abilities of Aegon the Unworthy. I'm surprised that I don't have more half-siblings or full siblings. He is erratic in his decisions and doesn't keep promises. He does not think about what he says in court and the consequences. He is also paranoid, suspecting Rhaella of infidelity with no evidence to do so" Maegor replied. Tywin didn't look surprised.  
 _He must already know everything._  
 _The last part about Aerys and Rhaella's relationship is only known to the Small Council and the Kingsguard. This reinforces my view of Ser Gerold and Pycelle. One of them is a traitor._  
"Have you ever thought about being king?" Tywin asked, taking one of Maegor's pieces.  
 _Now we are at the heart of the discussion. The true reason for this conversation has been revealed_  
"Yes" Maegor replied, not wanting to add words to limit the information Tywin got.  
"What sort of king would you be?" Tywin pressed.  
"I would be just and I would do my best to ensure the realm prospered" Maegor replied.  
"If you had a chance to ensure the realm never had a madman on the throne, would you take it?" Tywin asked.  
"Without a second thought" Maegor replied.  
After the words coming out of his mouth, did Maegor realise what Tywin meant.  
A ghost of a smile appeared on Tywin's face.  
"Do you think that bring king is a privilege or a duty?" Tywin probed.  
"Duty" Maegor replied immediately.  
"I think that you should be king. You are a strong warrior, a fine political strategist and a master at governance and finance and you have the right mindset" Tywin complimented. It was more like an offer to help him usurp the throne.  
"It wouldn't be right. Aerys is king and Rhaegar is the crown prince" Maegor said, regretting this conversation.  
"Maegor, you know that half the Targaryens turn out mad. Eventually, one of them will be king. If you take the throne, you'll prevent any future mad kings! Aerys is a terrible king and you admitted it! You need to take the throne!" Tywin urged. Maegor looked torn.  
"If I were to depose my father, Rhaegar will take the throne. He'll be a good king" Maegor replied.  
"No, Rhaegar would not be a good king. He is not a good prince. He only does what is necessary. He spends too much time focusing on a prophecy rather than being a prince. He would rather play a harp and read books than engage in politics and martial training. If not for the prophecy, then he would not be a warrior, he would be a maester. It's a wonder he's not the Maester prince! He is obsessed with the prophecy. I ask you this, if he was king and the prophecy required him to be a tyrant, would he?" Tywin asked, knowing the answer.  
 _How does he know this much about court?_  
 _The traitor definetely can't be a servant._  
 _No servant hears this much._  
"Yes" Maegor conceded.  
"Then, you are the best man to be king" Tywin asserted.  
"I was stripped of all claim to the throne by Jaehaerys II"  
"Aerys II gave you back those claims when Rhaella had those miscarriages, stillbirths and infant deaths to secure his line" Tywin replied. Maegor was shocked.  
"WHAT?" Maegor asked, in shock.  
"It was kept secret" was all Tywin said.  
 _How does Tywin know things I don't?_  
 _Aerys trusts Ser Gerold more than Pycelle. Could he be the traitor?_  
 _I don't have any proof. I need proof._  
"What do you want? No one does anything for free" Maegor pressed, turning the tables.  
"Nothing much. I want you to become a Lannister" Tywin replied.  
"I would need to be a Targaryen for legitimacy purposes" Maegor replied.  
"No, with my support you won't need to. Once you take the throne, you'll legitimize yourself as Maegor Lannister, first of his name" Tywin said.  
"Why Lannister?" Maegor asked.  
"You can't be a Targaryen, the lords will take offence to that and you can't stay a Goldfyre, that's a bastard house" Tywin relied.  
 _Now I know what he wants. He wants a Lannister king. It's all about the Lannister name._  
"Rhaegar might not be a good king but he won't be a bad one. Not with me guiding him. Tywin, I'll only become king if Rhaegar goes mad" Maegor insisted.


	9. Thoughts of Treason: 274 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor thinks about Tywin's offer

Maegor lay in bed, thinking about Tywin's offer. A mental battle of epic portortions raged inside his brain.  
 _I can't do this. I won't betray Rhaegar. I won't betray Aerys._  
 _What if Rhaegar goes mad? You're not a full Targaryen. You can't go mad but they can._  
 _Will Rhaegar make a good king? He's always interested in the damn prophecy._  
He was tired and before he knew it, his eyes gave way and he drifted into bed.

"MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! MERCY YOUR GRACE! PLEEEEEASE!" a young man screamed in agony.  
Maegor's eyes immediately turned towards the pained screams.  
He was a nobleman.  
Judging by his surcoat, he was a Darklyn.  
He was wearing full plate armour.  
There was bloodstains on it and an arrow was stuck in his chestplate.  
Had he just been involved in a battle?  
His face. It had curly brown hair and blue eyes. The man was sixteen.  
 _How do I know him? I've never seen a Darklyn before_  
Glowing emerald flames leaped up his surcoat. Wildfire.  
The man continued to beg for mercy as he was bathed in wildfire.  
 _What kind of a man kills someone using wildfire and not execution?_  
Maegor couldn't watch. He looked around the room.  
 _There's something familiar about this room_  
 _Dragon skulls adorned the hall,_  
 _Targaryen banners everywhere,_  
 _A raised dais at the rear of the room_  
 _I'm in the throne room. But then who is the king? Aerys has never executed people like that._  
Maegor looked at the throne and the man sitting on it.  
 _His nails are more like claws._  
 _His hair and beard are unwashed._  
 _He has purple eyes._  
 _He's a Targaryen but he's not a Targaryen that I know._  
 _But Rhaegar and Aerys are the only Targaryens left._  
 _No one I know would act like that._  
The king cackled madly, absolutely transfixed, obsessed and captivated by the sight of the burning man.  
Everyone else seemed to look away from the disgusting sight.  
"Burn them all, burn them all, all traitors must burn" the king muttered repeatedly to himself.  
Then the man's face started to melt, his skin began sliding down his bones and that was when Maegor decided that he could take no more. Maegor looked to his side. He saw a man he instantly recognised as Rhaegar.  
 _Oh thank The Seven, at least Rhaegar isn't the mad king._  
 _But then Aerys is the Mad King!_  
That was Maegor's last thought as he woke up, gasping for air and breathing heavily.  
 _Was that a dream? It was so.... real  
Everyone has dreams right?_  
 _Targaryens have prophecies. Daenys the Dreamer received prophecies through dreams._  
 _No one's had a prophecy for centuries in the Targaryen family. I'm safe. It was just a dream._  
Little did he know, his nightmare would one day come true. He kept thinking about the courtly politics.

 _I can't take the throne. It belongs to the Targaryens. I won't betray Rhaegar. I won't betray Aerys._  
Did I betray them already by agreeing to allow Tywin to support me if Rhaegar goes mad?  
No! if Rhaegar went mad and I didn't take the throne, I'd be betraying the realm.  
Aerys gave me claims for a reason. I'm not going to betray his trust by usurping his heir.  
Why did he give me claims to the throne anyway? And why didn't he tell me?  
I guess he didn't want me plotting a rebellion but why give me claims to the throne at all?

 _Do I turn Tywin in?_  
If I tell Aerys, he'll have Tywin's arrested for treason and then executed.  
If I tell him, I have a part in Tywin's death.  
He's my brother's father.  
Jaime, Tyrion and Cersei don't deserve to live without a father and mother.  
But if I keep him alive, he could destabilize the realm, start another war and thousands could die.  
I'm no kinslayer. If I told Aerys, I'd be kinslaying.  
I can't tell. I won't tell.


	10. The Tournament of Highgarden: 277 AC

There was a tournament in Highgarden to celebrate Rhaegar's coming of age. Rhaegar had grown into a strong, handsome man with long flowing silver-white hair which was as long as a woman's hair and dark indigo eyes. Maegor had also grown and was as tall as Rhaegar but had the bright purple eyes of Aegon I's father, Aerion Targaryen. Their friendship had grown over the years. Aerys II didn't attend the tournament as he was ill.

Below: Maegor Goldfyre during his young adult years.  


Maegor was preparing to go forth and enter the tournament. Rhaegar and Maegor were in the Royal tent, discussing the tournament whilst Rhaegar helped Maegor put on his armour. Maegor's armour was entirely crimson and made of tempered steel plates. A gold three headed dragon was welded onto the chestplate which represented House Goldfyre. It was flanked by two golden lions. A gold three headed dragon adorned the crown of his visored crimson armet. The armourer that created the armour also desired to show his Lannister heritage and had taken inspiration from Tywin Lannister's armour and added Lion heads to Maegor's pauldrons.  
"Are you nervous?" Rhaegar inquired curiously as Maegor put on his Chainmail armour. As Maegor was stronger than most men, he could afford to wear Chainmail armour underneath his Plate armour with no penalty to his movement. Even when wearing full plate and chainmail armour underneath, he could move like the most agile of warriors.  
"This isn't my first tournament Rhaegar" Maegor responded, deflecting the question.  
"I know, but its the first time you have been in a tournament this large" Rhaegar countered.  
"True" Maegor admitted, lifting his arm so Rhaegar fastened the straps on his chestplate.  
"Have you asked for a lady's favour yet?" Rhaegar inquired, teasingly  
Maegor remained silent until Rhaegar found the coat of arms of House Fossoway of New Barrel hidden underneath his armour. "What's this? You asked Lady Layna Fossoway?" Rhaegar teased.  
Maegor turned as crimson as his armour. He hurriedly finished putting on his armour, avoiding Rhaegar's prying questions and his teasing laughter. He grabbed his shield which unlike most shields was a steel shield instead of a wooden one and it had the coat of arms of House Goldfyre dyed upon it. He attached it to his left arm before grabbing a steel mace to use in the tournament. He finally put on his helm before marching to compete in the tournament.

The first event was a melee where twenty four dismounted knights would compete against another twenty four knights from an opposing team. Maegor had seen and memorised the coat of arms of each member of his team. He was relieved to find Ser Oswell Whent on his team. Maegor loved melees. They simulated real battles. In his lifetime, Maegor had never witnessed a battle, let alone been apart of one. The first few minutes after the trumpets sounded were as bloody as a battle. The weapons were blunted and plate armour was worn but that did not stop broken ribs, arms or concussions or even death. The competitors thinned steadily and before long, Maegor found himself fighting against Ser Harlan Grandison. They were the last competitors on the field. Maegor dropped his mace and picked up a sword. Maces were slow. He would need a fast weapon to be able to fight against a knight of the Kingsguard.

Maegor and Harlan met in the centre of the arena, in the midst of the dozens of unconscious bodies. Maegor attacked first, slashing at Harlan with a blow that caused sparks to fly when Harlan blocked it with his steel shield. Harlan attacked with a thrust, forcing Maegor to kick Harlan in the torso to force him back. Maegor knew that he would not win through skill alone since Harlan was of the same skill as him. He resolved to cunning. He threw his sword at him and as predicted, Harlan blocked. The sword wedged itself in the bottom part of Harlan's shield. Maegor knew that this would unbalance his shield and cause him to tire quicker. Maegor would only need to hold Harlan at bay and let exhaustion do the rest. He picked up another sword and re-joined the battle.

Harlan soon began to tire. His blows became slower and weaker. Harlan launched a desperate blow with all his strength and remaining energy. Maegor blocked it, initiating a blade lock. For a second, Harlan and Maegor stared into each others eyes before Maegor broke the blade lock by bashing Harlan with his shield and then executing a foot-sweep that knocked Harlan to the ground. Maegor rested the tip of his sword on Harlan's chest. Harlan removed his helm.  
"Yield! I yield!" Harlan said.  
Maegor offered Harlan his hand and Harlan grasped it and was pulled up.

"I proclaim Prince Maegor of the House Goldfyre as victor" yelled a herald.  
The crowd cheered. Maegor walked up to the herald who handed him a crown of roses. He walked up to Lady Layna Fossoway and placed it on her head. Her cheeks turned crimson as she felt a sudden gush of warmth flow over her body. She gave Maegor a chaste kiss on the cheeks, making him blush too. In truth, Maegor didn't love Layna, even though she was easily one of the most beautiful women in the Reach. Maegor had only crowned Layna because she was the most beautiful women there and had been the first to offer him her favour. After crowning her, Maegor handed her favour back to her with a thanks. Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Harlan Grandison, Ser Maegor Goldfyre, Ser Ulfric Waters and a few dozen knights that weren't mentioning would proceed onto the jousting portion of the tournament.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the CK2 AGOT Team for allowing me to use their graphics.


	11. The Kiss: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes Maegor blush

Maegor returned to the royal tent. He was hot and sweaty from the battle and needed someone to help him take off his armour. As he opened the tent flap, he saw that Rhaegar wasn't there. He began taking off his armour, starting with his helmet. He fumbled with his pauldron's leather straps which were behind his back.  
"Need any help with that?" came a female voice. Maegor turned around. The lady was the most beautiful woman that Maegor had ever laid eyes on. She had silver hair, amethyst eyes, pale white skin and a body that most women would die to have. She carried a silk cloth with her house's coat of arms in her hand. A favour for another knight, no doubt. The coat of arms was the coat of arms of House Celtigar with Red Crabs on a white background. That would mean that she was Lady Maelyria Celtigar.  
Below: Maelyria Celtigar during her young adult years.

"No thanks" Maegor replied. He fumbled awkwardly with the strap whilst Maelyria watched on.  
 _Why is it so difficult today to try and take off my armour?  
Normally, I'd have this done in seconds.  
_She finally got tired of waiting and slapped his hand away and removed his pauldron and breastplate herself. Maegor could have sworn that she had taken the opportunity to feel his torso once his armour was off.  
"Thanks" Maegor replied, embrassed.  
 _Gods, I must have looked like a green boy, not knowing how to take off my armour.  
_ He felt a sudden gush of warmth and saw his face turn crimson in the mirror. He quickly lowered his head, silently prayed to the seven that Maelyria had not seen that and started fumbling with his gauntlets.  
He saw Maelyria smiling knowlingly in the mirror.  
 _Oh shit.  
_ Maelyria removed Maegor's greaves and Maegor put on his boots whilst also removing his gauntlets.  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Maegor asked, curiously.  
 _Most Highborn women didn't know the first thing about armour._  
"Well, I want to be the next Visenya and I've been learning the martial arts and how to put on armour for myself" Maelyria replied, smiling.  
"Who are you giving that cloth to?" Maegor asked, secretly hoping that she wasn't planning on giving it to anyone.  
"Well, no one's asked me yet" She replied. Maegor's heart leapt in his chest.  
"Then let me be the first, Maelyria Celtigar, can I please have your favour?" Maegor asked shyly.  
It was Maelyria's turn to blush as colour flooded her cheeks. But then she grabbed Maegor and combined their lips. Maelyria smelt like summer roses. It was awkward at first and it was clear that neither one of them had any kissing experience or expertise. Maelyria's lips were soft. She tasted sweet. Sweeter than anything Maegor had ever tasted. They ignored the sounds of the squires training with arms outside, the sounds of swords being sharpened and the sound of armour being polished.   
When the kiss ended, Maegor asked "Is that a yes?", knowing the answer.  
Her response was to kiss him again. This time, Maegor was ready for it and it was a far better kiss.  
"Yes" she replied, smiling broadly as she handed him a cloth with her coat of arms. Maegor placed it on the table.  
They locked their lips again. Their hearts raced. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back.  
"You taste...amazing" Maelyria grinned.  
"So do you" replied Maegor with a smile.  
Maegor and Maelyria heard a cough. It was Rhaegar and he was grinning.  
The two lovers flushed with embarrassment at being caught.

Maelyria walked out of the tent as fast as she could.  
"Congratulations Maegor" Rhaegar teased, punching Maegor's shoulder. Rhaegar couldn't stop smiling.  
"I assume this means you've gotten your favour" Rhaegar said, picking up the cloth with the Coat of Arms on it. He tied it to Maegor's lance. His voice was teasing but also happy at seeing Maegor's first kiss.  
Maegor didn't respond but his face did. It was still Lannister red.  
Maegor Goldfyre, one of the greatest knights throughout the Seven Kingdoms and an equal to the Kingsguard, blushing at the thought of earning a woman's favour. "How was it?" Rhaegar inquired, curiously.  
"How was what?" Maegor replied, knowing the answer.  
 _It was the most beautiful thing I've ever tasted but I can't tell Rhaegar that! He'll tease me to high hell!_  
Why does the gods curse me with a nosey brother?  
"The kiss" Rhaegar clarified.Maegor blushed again. That was all the answer Rhaegar needed.  
It was starting to get dark. They had a feast to attend to tonight.

Maegor and Rhaegar returned to the castle, leaving Ser Oswell Whent to guard the tent whilst Ser Harlan Grandison and Ser Gwayne Gaunt accompanied Maegor and Rhaegar. On the way back, Maegor and Rhaegar came across some very pretty red roses. Maegor picked them, thinking that it would be a fine gift for Maelyria.  
"Wow, look at that, Maegor's in love" Ser Gwayne teased. Ser Harlan and Rhaegar laughed. Maegor blushed bright red. That was all the reply Harlan and Gwayne needed. "Who's the lucky girl?" asked Ser Gwayne, teasingly.  
Maegor ignored him.  
"Come on Maegor, tell us" Harlan implored.  
"No" Maegor replied, sternly.  
"I'll find out eventually, after all, I do need to follow you everywhere you go" Harlan teased.

As they neared the courtyard, Maegor spotted Maelyria and ran ahead. Maelyria was alone. He gave her the flowers. She smelt them and thanked him with a kiss.  
For that brief moment, they were alone, there was nothing in the world... except each other.  
They were brought out of the moment by the sound of Ser Harlan's voice.  
"Pay up, Gwayne" Ser Harlan ordered.  
"No fair! Of course you would know who he's courting! You're his bodyguard!" Ser Gwayne countered.  
"You had a bet on us?" Maegor asked, shocked and embrassed.  
"I saw her looking at you in the stands and I knew. You're a lucky man" Ser Gwayne replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm anxious to receive a comment. Comments only make my future work better. I NEED COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK. PLEASE! I'M HALF BEGGING!


	12. The Feast: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varys opens Maegor's eyes

Maegor sprinted back to his chambers to prepare for the royal feast. He took a long bath, thinking about the day's events and particularly the long kiss that Maelyria had rewarded him with.  
 _Gods, I am the luckiest man in the Seven Kingdoms._  
I'll crown her as Queen of Love and Beauty. After the bath, Maegor put on a crimson tunic and then a black doublet which was decorated with gold dragons. He then put on black pants and black boots. Afterwards, Maegor put on a crimson cape that draped over and around his left arm and shoulder. The design upon the cape was the Goldfyre coat of arms, embroidered in gold.  
Maegor examined himself in the mirror. He looked kingly and handsome. Perhaps handsome enough for Maelyria to reward him with another kiss. Maegor certainly hoped so.

Maegor sat next to Varys on the High Table. The great hall was alive with jugglers, bards and magicians trying to keep the lords entertained. Maegor didn't mind sitting next to a lowborn such as Varys. In the eyes of many people, a bastard was as bad as a lowborn. He didn't judge. Before the food was served, there was always chatting. Gossiping from one lord about another, the latest courtly scandal or tournament prospects were being discussed. Maegor was sitting on the edge of the table so he had no one to chat to except Varys. It was an awkward silence between the two. That was ended when the food was brought in. Maegor helped himself to various roast meats and numerous vegetables. His favourite was roast duck. Amongst the meal, he had cups of Arbor Gold. Maegor wasn't much of a drinker. It dulled the mind and made people do stupid things. Robert Baratheon who was sitting in front of him with the other Baratheons was an infamous drinker. Maegor watched as Jon Arryn tried to dissuade Robert from drinking any more when Robert threw up on Jon. Both Robert and Jon swiftly left the feast. Maegor looked around. Everyone had seen Robert's display and everyone was silent for a few moments before the feast came back to life. Varys began talking to Maegor.  
"I hear that you and Maelyria Celtigar have gotten very well acquainted" Varys said, his voice somehow teasing and serious at the same time.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Maegor denied, doing his best to look innocent and supressing his blush.  
"That's funny, a little bird told me that you two were kissing" Varys pressed.  
"Varys, what do you want?" Maegor demanded suddenly, doing his best to scan Varys.  
His expression displayed no emotion. It never did.  
"I want nothing for myself. I merely want to help you and the realm" Varys implored.  
Varys was never disloyal to the realm. Not that Maegor could see. Varys now had his full attention.  
"Help me how?" Maegor asked curiously.  
"You should be more careful with your heart. Lord Adrian Celtigar wants a marriage with a prince to secure his political position. He sent Maelyria to this tournament to seduce you. She doesn't love you" Varys said.  
 _It can't be true. Her smile was geniune wasn't it? Her blushes were geniune weren't they?  
I don't know. I hope everything she says is true. Varys has never lied to me before._  
"If you wanted a marriage with a prince, why not seduce Rhaegar?" Maegor asked, desperately clinging on to all hope. "Rhaegar is trueborn and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Your father would never accept a marriage with such a minor house. Even if Rhaegar got her pregnant" Varys replied.  
"The Celtigars have the blood of the dragon though" Maegor observed.  
"Aerys considered them before he sent Steffon Baratheon to Essos to find a bride for Rhaegar" Varys replied.  
It was a lot to take in, Varys words.  
 _Varys might be lying under orders from King Aerys who might have another marriage prospect in his mind._  
 _Wouldn't Aerys would be honest and tell me?  
Aerys isn't the type to hurt me like this._  
 _Maelyria had been direct.  
Hundreds of women both lowborn and highborn give me lusty looks.  
Some of them were beautiful and fair but none had been so direct.  
Varys is right.  
_Maegor's heart was lanced.  
 _I need to guard my heart against women more in the future_.  
"Everything in the game is a weapon. Love and women most of all" Varys advised.  
"Excuse me, I need some space" Maegor said, walking off towards the balcony. Maegor needed some space to think about things but he couldn't return to his bedchamber for that would cause a scene.  
He did his best to conceal his emotions. His departure from the high table attracted Ser Harlan Grandison's attention and he followed Maegor onto the balcony. On the way, he walked past the Celtigar table. Maelyria smiled at him but Maegor returned her smile with a glare. Maegor rested his arms on the balcony's railings.  
 _How could I be so stupid?_  
 _Men call me a genius. I am no genius.  
If not for Varys, my own stupidity and lack of control would have affected the realm._  
 _Gods, had I learned nothing?  
All my training in governmance, country intrigue and diplomacy.  
All it down the drain when I fell in love.  
No. I didn't fall in love. I had been seduced._  
 _It was a betrayal.  
I had been naïve.  
I was stupid enough to believe that love was the only thing on her mind.  
Varys is right.  
No one ever makes a move for love.  
The game is always on the mind.  
The game is the only game that matters.  
The game of thrones._  
 _I had not been betrayed, I have merely been outplayed. I will never make the same mistake again._

"Hey" came a female voice from behind him. Maegor turned around. It was Maelyria. She smiled prettily  
"Go away" Maegor snapped, glaring at her with fire and anger in his eyes.  
Her smile was instantly gone and a look of concern graced her features. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
 _SHE HAS THE AUDACITY TO ASK THAT?  
SHE KNOWS DAMN WELL WHAT SHE DID WRONG!  
SHE PLAYED ME AND SHE MANIPULATED ME. SHE NEVER LOVED ME._  
"Don't play stupid with me, you never loved me. You came into the tent under your father's orders to seduce me to secure a marriage pact with the Iron Throne" Maegor replied, controlling his anger as to not attract the attention of those in the feast. Maelyria didn't react. That was all the response that Maegor needed.  
 _I had hoped it wasn't true. I hoped that she would deny it but it seems that Varys's words ring true._  
"You don't even deny it"  
"Its true, I'm sorry" Maelyria confessed.  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, you toyed with my heart like its a piece in the game. Go the hell away".  
Maelyria started crying. Maegor had once learnt from Varys that sometimes women used their tears to get men to do something. He was on his guard. Some women could even fake tears. She could be crying because her father's plan didn't work. She could be crying because her father would be angry at her for failing. There were all manner of reasons she could be crying. Maegor wasn't moved.  
"Maegor, I'm sorry. The truth is that I love you. I wanted to tell you the truth but I was afraid that you wouldn't like me afterwards" she sobbed.  
"Damn right. I don't like being played"  
"Maegor, please! I love you" she begged and sobbed.  
"Go. Away." Maegor asserted. Ser Harlan was watching and he quickly stepped in.  
"My lady, the Prince demands you leave. You must leave"  
She continued crying while walking back to the feast.  
Maegor turned towards the balcony, gazing into the moonlit night.  
 _I hate the game.  
I hate what the game turns people into._  
 _I hate that one day, I'll be playing it too._

When he went to the tent later that night, he grabbed Lady Maelyria's favour and tossed it into the air, before furiously cutting it in half with a slash from his sword. He called for a servant and ordered that it be delivered back to Maelyria.


	13. Revenge: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor apologizes but Maelyria doesn't want to accept it.

"Gods Maegor, What did you do?" Rhaegar asked the next morning, his voice full of concern.  
"What do u mean?" Maegor asked, confused. Then he remembered the events of the previous night.  
"Lady Maelyria returned to the feast crying and didn't touch her food. She was so distraught that she had to be expelled from the feast by Lord Celtigar" Rhaegar replied.  
 _Strangers's kiss! I've fucked up._  
 _Gods, why didn't I give her time to explain?_  
 _She cared for me. She loved me. She really did._  
 _I let my anger get in the way of my judgement._  
 _I need to go see her now._  
Maegor leapt out of the tent to Ser Harlan's alarm as he dashed towards the Celtigar tent.  
Behind him he could heard Ser Harlan's heavy plated sabatons pounding on the dirt.  
Maegor dashed into the Celtigar tent to find Lady Maelyria alone.  
"My lady, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry" Maegor apologized.  
"Well fuck you! You embrassed me in front of everyone at the feast. Everyone's talking about it. People say that I slept with you or attempted to seduce you. Everyone thinks I'm a whore" Maelyria screamed. Maegor recoiled.  
"I know why you're really here. You want my favour. Did Lady Fossoway decline to give you her favour? Well, too bad, I'm not giving you mine. Not after your messenger returned it in pieces! I've already given it to Ser Castiel Waters so go fuck yourself." she screamed. Maegor turned to leave, not wanting to have an argument. Tents didn't muffle sounds at all.  
 _Infuriating bitch. I came to apologize and this is how I'm treated!_  
 _You know what? I'm going to get Layna Fossoway to give me her favour just to piss her off._  
 _I'm facing Ser Castiel Waters next and I will ruin her champion. See how she likes that!_  


Maegor marched into the Fossoway tent. Pushing aside the test flap, he saw Lady Layna Fossoway sitting on her bed, reading. "My prince!" She greeted happily, leaping up from her bed.  
"My lady" Maegor greeted warmly.  
"Have you given anyone your favour?" Maegor asked, awkwardly.  
"Are you here to ask for mine?" she asked, hoping that the answer was yes.  
Maegor's response was to drop to one knee and ask "My fair lady, can I please have your favour?"  
She grinned and nodded with the arms of House Fossoway.  
Maegor rose to his feet and Lady Fossoway grabbed him and planted a kiss on his cheeks.  
"Win for me, my knight" she said as she brushed her flowing brown hair aside.  
"Of course, my lady" Maegor replied confidently, almost arrogantly. Amerthyst and Sapphire met for a brief moment.  
 _In those sapphire eyes, I see a hunger, a lust, a need but something's missing...Love_  
"I must leave, my lady" Maegor said, exiting the tent.

Maegor went to the Great Hall, ready for the morning feast. Ser Harlan following silently.  
 _No doubt that he heard everything that Maelyria and Layna said._  
He took his place next to Rhaegar.  
"You're late and the court is abuzz with rumours. Everyone saw you and Maelyria kiss last night and now she's given her favour to Ser Castiel Waters and you've been visiting Lady Fossoway!" Rhaegar informed Maegor.  
"Well, they're not wrong" was all Maegor could muster.  
Rhaegar fought the urge to smack his half-brother.  
"Maegor what happened?" Rhaegar asked, concern evident in his voice.  
"It's complicated and now's not the time or place. The walls have ears" Maegor replied.  
"Fine, but you're telling me later" Rhaegar conceeded.  
Maegor looked around the feast and spotted Maelyria and Ser Castiel.  
They seemed happy together and a sharp pang of jealous hit Maegor in the gut.  
He instantly turned away and became very interested in the food infront of him.  
 _So this is how it feels to have your heart ripped out._  
 _Stop this! There are plenty of other women who are more beautiful and would make better matches_  
Maelyria saw Maegor staring and shot him a truimphant smile which Maegor replied with a glare.  
 _We'll see how much she smiles when I brutalize her champion._  
With that, he began a conversation with Rhaegar whilst eating the food in front of him.  
Little did he know, that Maelyria would enjoy Maegor brutalizing Ser Castiel.


	14. Regrets: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maelyria regrets giving Castiel her favour.

"I should never have given Ser Castiel my favour! He's such a unchivalous pervert!" Maelyria raged  
"Why, what happened?" her maidservant, Talia asked.  
"I hope Prince Maegor bashes his head in! He tried to bed me!" Maelyria said, outraged.  
Talia let out a gasp of horror.  
"My lady, are you pregnant?" Talia asked, concern in her voice.  
"No, I'm fine. He didn't get that far" Maelyria assured.  
"He got drunk at breakfast and he thought I like him and then he-" Maelyria stopped and started sobbing.  
She got up and buried her head in her arms. That was when Talia noticed her bruises.  
"My lady, you are hurt!" Talia exclaimed.  
Maelyria looked at her arm and gasped.  
"We need to cover this up! I can't be seen like this!" Maelyria said, shocked.  
Talia pulled out a red dress that covered her arms and helped Maelyria get changed into it.  
Then the herald's horn sounded, signalling that the tournament was about to start.  
They both rushed to find their seats in their stands.

Prince Maegor walked into the field in his crimson armour. The crowd roared at the sight of him.  
He lifted up his armet and walked towards the stands. For a brief moment, Maelyria's eyes met Maegor's. Amerthyst on Indigo. Maegor immediately looked away and focused on Lady Fossoway.  
 _I wish he was mine. He looks so handsome_  
Lady Layna Fossoway, dressed in a dress as white as the cloak of the Kingsguard came down the steps of the stands.  
Prince Maegor knelt before her feet and handed her a red rose.  
She took his arm and tied her banner around it and then he rose to his feet.  
Layna whispered something into his ear and he smiled and turned away.  
Every lady wished that for that it was them that Prince Maegor was kneeling for.  
 _He could have been mine. He should have been mine. I messed it all up._  
Holding back her tears, she watched as he joined Ser Castiel in the centre of the tournament field.  
There were no cheers for Ser Castiel. Not that she was expecting any.  
Ser Castiel was a bastard and a hedge knight that no one knew.  
He unsheathed his sword and Prince Maegor readied his shield and mace.  
 _Doesn't Prince Maegor normally use a sword and shield?_  
The tension was thick and the crowd held its breath, anticipating the herald's trumphet that would start the duel.  
It sounded and the normally graceful Prince Maegor began a ferocious attack.  
The attacks were hard and strong with every thump on Castiel's shield leaving a dent behind.  
Then, Maegor broke Castiel's defence and landed a blow on Castiel's chest.  
His armour was dented and the crowd winced at the sound.  
Castiel responded with a horizontal slash which Maegor blocked with his shield.  
Maegor attacked with an overhead cleave which Castiel blocked in turn.  
Maegor responded by kicking him. He slipped and fell back and Maegor's second horizontal bash connected with his helmet. His bascinet was caved in. The man couldn't see, let alone fight. He also lay motionless on the ground as the herald declared Maegor the winner. He still didn't move for several minutes and that was when the crowd realised that he had been knocked out.

Later that night, Lady Maelyria lay in bed, thinking about the day's events.  
 _Why did Maegor fight like that?_  
 _He's normally graceful and never uses a mace._  
 _His attacks. They were... brutish_  
 _But why?_  
Maelyria pondered this fact for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion.  
 _He was angry._  
 _No, not angry he was boiling with rage._  
 _But was it at me?_  
 _Seven hells! I really fucked things up._  
 _He took his anger out on Ser Castiel because he couldn't take it out on me._  
 _If he was that angry, that means that he really cared._  
 _He had come to me, seeking to fix things and I rebuffed him._  
 _I really screwed up._  
 _But what if he was jealous of Ser Castiel?_  
The thought makes Maelyria smile.  
 _If he's angry enough to knock someone out, he still loves me.  
I can win him back!_


	15. The Reproductive Plot: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAPE/SEXUAL VIOLENCE WARNING: FEMALE ATTEMPTS TO RAPE MALE  
> Layna attempts to rape Maegor.

"You must get him to impregnate you! That's the only way we can force a marriage with Prince Maegor!" Lord Raymond Fossoway half-yelled. "I'm trying! The Celtigar bitch keeps on getting in the way!" Layna raged.  
"You love him! If you want to marry him, try harder!" Raymond ordered, loudly.  
"I don't know how! He isn't making any moves!" Layna raged.  
"Do you want to be married off to Titus Burnwood?" Raymond threatened.  
The thought almost made Layna vomit. Titus Burnwood was the son of her father's friend and one potential suitor.  
He was ugly and spent most of his time in brothels or taverns.  
"Get him drunk tonight. I'll give you strongwine and you do the rest. Do I need to say anymore?" Raymond asked.  
"No, father" Layna replied. Suddenly, the tent flap made a sound causing both of them to stare towards the entrance of the tent. Raymond stepped outside. Finding no one, he went back in.  
"Make sure you are carrying a Goldfyre by the end of tonight" Raymond said sternly before walking out the tent.  
Layna called for her maidservant to help her dress. She decided on a red dress that conformed to her body and pushed up her breasts. It was enough to drive a man crazy but it wasn't enough to be scandalous.  
Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled.  
 _Maegor isn't going to know what hit him_  
And with that, she stepped out of the tent and went to the great hall to join in the feast.

Maegor spent the feast talking to Rhaegar. Maegor looked at Maelyria who smiled and shot him a seductive look. Maegor smiled back before taking a sip of wine.  
"The wine's ready" Raymond whispered into Layna's ear.  
"Do I need to go any further?" Raymond asked.  
"Dad! I know how to bed a man!" Layna said, face flushing in embrassment.

* * *

Layna invited Maegor to her tent and Maegor followed. The night was unusually dark and the only source of light was the fires outside the tents. The moon's embrace was absent and it felt cold. Unusually cold.  
"Your grace, have some wine" She said, pouring a cup for him.  
"No thanks, I'm fine" Maegor responded. A slight tinge of fear graced Layna's features.  
Maegor noticed but didn't speak.  
"Oh please, I insist" she said.  
"Alright" Maegor said, taking a sip. This wine was really strong  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Layna smile.  
"Have some more" Layna ordered.  
"Maegor, do you love me?" she asked suddenly.  
 _How do I answer that? She's a potential suitor. I like her but I don't love her.  
_ "I..." was all Maegor could utter as Layna removed her dress, watching as Maegor's eyes followed the dress as it fell to the floor. Maegor was speechless as he took in her naked form. She grinned evily at his reaction.  
 _Oh fuck!_ Maegor thought as he felt himself harden at the sight of her. Seeing his erect member, Layna smiled.  
She bent down to kiss him. She tasted like summer roses but she was from The Reach after all.  
Maegor reciprocated the kiss and she moved to remove his clothes but Maegor stopped her.  
"We can't my lady, we are not married yet" Maegor said, stopping her.  
"We'll get married and legitimize the child" Layna assured.  
"He'll be a bastard. I can't do this" Maegor said.  
"A legitimized bastard" Layna refuted.  
"I grew up a bastard, a legitimized bastard but I was still called a bastard" Maegor said.  
Seeing there was no way, she leant closer to him and grabbed his sword out of his swordbelt. He didn't see it coming.  
She pointed it at his neck. "Turn around and strip" she commanded.  
Left with no choice, Maegor did as he was told.  
"Scream and you'll die" Layna threatened.  
 _What happened to the Lady Layna that was beautiful and charming?  
_ "After we finish, I report you" Maegor said.  
"And I'll die" Layna retorted, gesturing for Maegor to lie on the bed before climbing on top of him.  
"I don't care about you. You are not someone I want to marry" Maegor replied, sternly.  
 _I had no idea she was this evil underneath.  
_ Enraged, she hit him with the flat of his own sword.  
"But then, our child will die and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Layna retorted, grabbing Maegor's erect member and sliding it into her body. _I would never want to see my son hurt. Damn! She has me by the balls  
_ She began impaling herself on top of him.  
 _He had never felt this powerless before. He could kill her but then her lord father would demand revenge.  
No one would ever believe that gentle and kind Lady Layna had attempted to rape the prince._  
 _I need to think of a way out of this before I spray my seed inside of her and ruin my chances with Maelyria._  
Layna was moaning and her grip on his sword (his metal one) was weakening.  
Maegor grabbed the flats of his sword, not caring about the pain as the blade's sharp edge pieced his skin.  
He leaned up suddenly, using his strength to throw Layna's light form off of him.  
She landed awkwardly and Maegor used the moment to quickly put on his clothes and escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written to raise awareness of all the men who have been raped by women.  
> They survive, often with horrific trauma with little to no support.  
> They survive, only to be belittled by a society that cannot comprehend or understand what they've been through.


	16. The Morning After: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor deals with the aftermath with his attempted rape.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: AFTERMATH OF FEMALE ON MALE RAPE

_I feel, weird, disconnected._  
 _Did last night really happen? Did Layna really try and rape me?_  
 _Seven hells! I smell like her._  
Maegor got up and changed every piece of clothing that he wore.  
He threw his expensivecrimson tunic, doublet, pants and boots into the fire.  
 _They're unclean. They smell of her._  
Maegor changed into an identical copy of the tunics the threw away. He had six other pairs for that whole outfit set.  
 _I still smell like her. The smell won't go away._  
 _I need to take a bath._  
Maegor called for a Tyrell servant to prepare a bath. Waiting for the bath, Maegor spotted Rhaegar's sword.  
 _My sword smells like her_. He took the opportunity to swap his sword with Rhaegar's sword.  
When the bath was ready, he eagerly washed.  
Scrubbing at every part of his skin, he discovered something that horrified him.  
 _The smell doesn't go away_.  
He ordered a new bath and tried again.  
 _It still doesn't go away._  
After getting out of the bath and changing, Maegor went up to Ser Harlan.  
"Ser Harlan, this is going to be weird but do I smell strange? Do I smell like flowers" Maegor asked awkwardly.  
"No, your grace" Ser Harlan replied, giving Maegor a strange look.  
 _Is it all inside my head? Am I going crazy?_  
Maegor dutifully attended breakfast where he spent the majority of the time thinking about what he would do.  
 _I need Layna to back off and that means getting a marriage with someone._  
 _Maelyria's my only option now._  
 _Do I love her? I don't know._  
 _Will I ever love her? Possibly._  
"Maegor, are you ok? You haven't eaten very much" Rhaegar commented, concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind now" Maegor replied.  
"Anything you want to talk about?" Rhaegar asked.  
"No particularly, no" Maegor responded.

After the morning breakfast, Maegor went straight to Maelyria's tent.  
"Your grace!" Maelyria half-screamed, struggling to contain her excitement.  
"My lady" Maegor responded, smiling.  
"I'm" both Maegor and Maelyria said at the same time.  
"I'll go first" Maegor said and Maelyria fell silent.  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted at the feast and I'm sorry for returning your favour in that state" Maegor apologized.  
"What possessed you to do that?" Maelyria asked curiously.  
"Varys told me that you didn't love me and that the match was only political, not personal" Maegor responded.  
"You're an idiot" Maelyria insulted, slapping him. Her voice was filled with hurt and anger.  
"I know" Maegor admitted.  
"The match was political. I'll admit but" Maelyria confessed but stopped mid-sentence.  
She moved close to him. Maegor's heart began beating faster. His breath caught in his throat.  
"It was personal as well" Maelyria added.  
She captured his lips in a desperate kiss.  
She poured everything into that kiss, her desire for him, her jealously of Layna and her hopes and dreams.  
In return, he poured his heart into the kiss. His hopes of finally being able to be with her, his hopes of a future with her and his desire to be with her and be loved by her, flowed through the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing of this chapter is unrealistic. I have never been raped by a female or raped at all and thus I don't know how it feels.


	17. King of Love and Beauty: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor wins the tournament

Maegor was nervous. His palms were sweaty and he drummed his plated fingers across the wooden weirwood table in the royal tents.  
When he finished putting on his armor, he began pacing the room like a caged lion.  
"Your nervous" Rhaegar observed.  
"I know" Maegor replied nonchalantly.  
"You're never nervous before tournaments" Rhaegar commented.  
"The joust isn't my strength" Maegor responded.  
"That's not what's making you nervous" Rhaegar refuted.  
Maegor let out a sigh.  
 _Sometimes, I wish he didn't know me so well._  
"I'm afraid of losing. I want to crown Maelyria as Queen of Love and Beauty" Maegor admitted.  
"What happened to your relationship with Layna?" Rhaegar asked, curiously.  
 _He probably thinks I'm trying to have two wives or bed two women or have an orgy.  
_ "She tried to bed me" Maegor replied, doing his best to conceal any emotion.  
 _By bed, I mean rape  
_ "Half the women here want to bed you. Have you ever been in the stands when you're in the melee or joust?" Rhaegar asked rhetorically. "I've seen girls fawn over you. I think maidens deflower themselves at the thought of you" Rhaegar continued. Maegor laughed out loud.  
 _They want me to increase their standing, not because they love me._  
"Rhaegar, I don't think you've ever seen the looks you get from the maidservants in the Red Keep or Dragonstone" Maegor replied. "I'm not going to create more dragonseed" Rhaegar replied sternly.  
"You must admit, some of the women that go after you are quite... ardent in their pursuit of you" Maegor teased.  
"I'm not one to father bastards and create another Blackfyre rebellion" Rhaegar responded.

The mood changed to a serious tone. "I don't think I'll win. Three Kingsguard are in the tournament with two guarding the king and two guarding us" Maegor admitted.  
"I saw on the tournament board this morning. The odds are stacked against you. Ser Ulfric Waters will be your first opponent. If you win, you'll face Ser Oswell Whent, if you win that, you'll face Ser Harlan Grandison. If you win that, you'll face Ser Gwayne Gaunt in the championship. You'll be fighting Kingsguard for the majority of the matches" Rhaegar agreeded. Maegor's mood sombered.  
"Wish me luck then"  
"You won't need it. You've tilted against all them on the training ground and not lost to any one of them"  
 _Oh, I will need my luck._  
"Training is different from a tournament"  
"Trust me, you'll win" Rhaegar assured. Maegor and Rhaegar went outside. The sun outside was blinding and Maegor squinted his eyes as soon as he walked out. Maegor mounted his milk white stallion and Rhaegar gave Maegor his helm which he put on. Maegor rode his horse onto the tournament field and saw Ser Ulfric Waters. Maegor lifted his visor and looked at Lady Maelyria who smiled at him.  
 _She has the prettiest smile in all seven kingdoms._  Maegor returned her smile. Rhaegar handed Maegor his lance and Maegor rode up to Maelyria and lowered her lance for her to tie her favour to. He lowered his visor and rode back to the tournament field. The heralds announced the competitors. The crowd roared.  
Maegor looked at the stands and maidens put on their prettiest smiles for him.  
 _Rhaegar was right.  
_ Before long, the tournament trumpets sounded. Maegor spurred his horse onwards as did Ser Ulfric. Maegor lowered his lance and concentrated on where he would want to hit Ser Ulfric. He aimed for the narrow part of Ser Ulfric's chest that wasn't protected by his shield. Due to Maegor's strength, he could handle a lance with one hand easily. As they met in the centre, Maegor slammed his lance into Ser Ulfric's chest. He fell back and his lance didn't even meet Maegor's armour. Ser Ulfric fell off his horse and the crowd cheered. Maegor had been the victor.

After the joust, Maegor returned to his tent. His next opponent was Ser Oswell Whent. He would have to prepare. He opened the tent flap. He saw the best thing that those purple eyes had ever seen.  
Maelyria was waiting, sitting on his bed.  
She looked at him seductively, with those purple eyes. It drove him crazy.  
 _God those purple eyes. Now I know why Targaryens have a habit of falling in love with their sisters._  
Maegor couldn't supress a smile from erupting on his face.  
Maelyria returned his smile, grabbed his head and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheeks.  
He moaned in disappointment, wishing for a kiss on the lips. At that, she smirked.  
Maegor moved towards her and tried to kiss her.  
She stopped him, laughing at the look of disappointment that was etched on his perfect visage.  
"Win a few more and it'll be one on the lips" she promised.  
"You're cruel" Maegor pouted. Maelyria laughed.  
"Fine, I surrender. I'll give a taste of victory before you actually get it" she surrendered.  
Maegor smiled and kissed her before walking out of the tent. He just got another reason to win.

Maegor was even more nervous when he met Ser Oswell. He barely managed to keep his lance straight; he was shaking. It didn't help that Ser Oswell wore shining Kingsguard armour which blinded him temporarily as the sun's golden rays bounched off the armor. In those few seconds, Maegor supressed the urge to adjust his shield and lance to block out the sun. Instead, Maegor lowered his head and waited for his sight to return. He saw Ser Oswell and his lance again. He quickly adjusted his lance so that it aimed towards Ser Oswell's torso and he angled his shield to block Ser Oswell's lance. Maegor was the first to hit Ser Oswell. His lance shattered into a thousand pieces and Ser Oswell was unhorsed. Maegor in return, received a hard thump on his shield, barely staying on his horse. Pieces of wood from the tournament lances rained into the floor. Maegor rode to the end of the lists with his broken lance and gave it to a squire. Maegor looked up at the crowd again and saw Maelyria beaming at him. Maegor smiled inside his helmet.  
  
Ser Harlan Grandison was Maegor's next opponent. He rode superbly with perfect positioning, leaving few weaknesses. Maegor aimed for the side of his body which was unprotected by his shield. That would give Ser Harlan the opportunity to take the first strike. It was a chance he would have to take. Maegor crouched low. If he was hit, he wouldn't be flung off his horse so easily. Maegor angled his shield and hoped that he wasn't unhorsed. They met in the centre of the field where Ser Harlan hit Maegor on his shield. Maegor would have been unhorsed had he not read Ser Harlan's intention and adjusted his shield. Maegor responded with a hit that threw Harlan off his horse. Maegor rode towards the end of the lists and watched Harlan get up from the ground. He lifted his visor and smiled at the crowd. He looked at Maelyria and smiled at her. She smiled back. Everyone was clapping.  
 _Looks like I'll be getting my kiss after all._  
"I declare Ser Maegor Goldfyre as champion" a herald announced. Another herald ran up to Maegor and offered him a crown of roses. He took it. The crowd was silent and wondered who he would name as Queen of Love and Beauty. He rode as close to Maelyria as he could and threw the crown into her lap. She put it on her head and beamed. She was the happiest lady in the stadium as the other maidens looked on with barely concealed jealousy.

After the tournament, Maegor walked up to Lord Adrian Celtigar, still dressed in plate armour.  
"Lord Celtigar, I wish to marry your daughter Maelyria. I am asking for your blessing. Will you give it?" Maegor asked, hopefully. He already knew the answer.  
"I accept your request to marry my daughter but I want you to swear to protect and care for her" Adrian replied.  
"I, Maegor Goldfyre swear in the name of the Seven to protect and care, to best of my ability for Maelyria Celtigar for the rest of our days. In the name of the Father, I shall be just in dealing with her, in the name of the Mother, I shall be compassionate in dealing with her, in the name of the Warrior, I shall be courageous and strong in my defence of her, in the name of the Maiden, I shall only bed her when she allows it, in the name of the Smith, I shall be diligent in my duties as a husband and eventually as a father to her children, In the name of the Crone, I shall be wise in my dealings with her and In the name of the Stranger, I shall only giver her up when we are separated by death" Maegor swore.  
"That is all I need. You may marry her" Adrian replied. Maegor heard footsteps and saw Maelyria running up to him. He barely had time to react before she kissed him full on the lips. It was the best of their kisses and they poured the intense happiness into the kiss.


	18. Revelations: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor reveals to Maelyria about his rape and why he's not ready to have kids/marry

Maegor and Maelyria lay in bed together, a sturdy weirwood bed. He was half-naked and cuddling Maelyria's fully clothed body. "When do you think we'll get married?" Maelyria asked, resting her head on Maegor's shoulder whilst feeling his toned and muscular body. "Soon" Maegor replied cryptically.  
"How soon?" Maelyria asked impatiently, burrowing into his chest.  
He winced. That was where he had received a hard blow in the tournament.  
"My, my someone's anxious" Maegor teased playfully, getting a light slap in return.  
"I just want you all to myself. Every time I see one of those ladies give you lusty looks, I want to rip their throat out" Maelyria. Maegor laughed, attracting a dangerous glare from his love.  
"Don't worry love, you are all mine" Maegor assured.  
"Really?" Maelyria asked, uncertain.  
"Yes" Maegor confirmed.  
"When are we getting married?" Maelyria asked again.  
Maegor made the mistake of groaning.  
"Maegor don't you want to get married?" Maelyria asked, hurt in her voice.  
"I do. I want to get married to you but I'm... I'm not ready yet" Maegor responded.  
 _I'm ready to marry._  
 _I'm just not ready to bed anybody._  
 _The thought of it makes that night with Layna spring back to life._  
"I just need to get over somethings" Maegor tried to assure. His usual ability to lie emotionlessly failed him.  
 _I don't want to tell her about Layna._  
 _What if she thinks I got Layna pregnant? I'm pretty sure I didn't._  
 _I don't want her thinking I'm weak over being raped by a girl_  
Who wants to marry a weak knight?  
"You're lying. Maegor tell me the truth. Now" Maelyria asserted.  
"It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth" Maegor replied, unable to meet Maelyria's gaze.  
"Does it have to do with Layna Fossoway?" Maelyria pressed.  
"Yes-" Maegor attempted to explain before Maelyria slapped him as hard as her muscles would allow.  
A look of betrayal, shame and disappointment flashed accross her fine visage.  
She turned to leave but Maegor grabbed her arm.  
"Let me go" She ordered.  
"Let me explain" Maegor replied.  
His grip was iron and she had no choice.  
"Did you bed her?" Maelyria asked, her face red with fury.  
"Yes" She moved to slap him again but he was ready. With the skill of a trained warrior, he grabbed her other arm.  
"Let me explain" he commanded and she fell silent.  
"I bedded her but it wasn't my choice. She threatened to kill me if I didn't. I promise you that I didn't impregnate her" Maegor explained. His eyes and his voice were full of deperation and he pleading that she believed him.  
"How can she kill you? You're a knight! One of the best if not the best! You have Kingsguard protecting you. She is a mere lady!" Maelyria replied, disbelieving Maegor.  
"She lured me to her tent. I sent Ser Harlan outside. She tried to seduce me and failed. She grabbed my sword and forced me to lie on the bed. She... she raped me"  
Maegor erupted into tears at those last words.  
Deciding to believe him, she wrapped her arms around him as he cried.  
"Maelyria. We can get married but there'll be no bedding" Maegor suddenly announced  
"It's ok Maegor. We don't need to be married if you're not ready" Maelyria replied.  
"I want to. You're the one. You care about me. We're perfect for each other" Maegor stated.  
She smiled into his neck and said "Ok, we'll get married but there'll be no bedding unless you want it"


	19. The Defiance: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Defiance of Duskendale

Maegor rode into the siege camp as fast as he could and soldiers scattered before his milk-white stallion. He was fully dressed in battle armour and accompanied by Ser Harlan Grandison whose white cloak billowed around him. Maegor had his armour modified after the tournament. He had a leather belt system installed where he could mount a crossbow diagonally behind his back which could be quickly put to use. A belt around his waist carried the crossbow bolts. Highborn knights rarely used such weapons in combat but Maegor had recognised the value of having a ranged weapon besides his melee ones. He was also a master with the crossbow. Maegor had modified his gauntlets to contain hidden blades for use when his normal blades were unavailable. Maegor also kept a minimum of five throwing knives on him through five miniature scabbards mounted with straps on his armour. Maegor also had soles added to the bottom of his sabatons so he wouldn't make so much noise when stealth required it. Maegor walked into the command tent where Tywin Lannister was looking at a sketch of Duskendale's defences. Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander Gerold Hightower and Prince Rhaegar were by his side. His entrance along with Ser Harlan's entrance into the tent attracted the attention of all that were there.   
"I came as fast as I could, tell me what's happened" Maegor ordered. Maegor's presence attracted a cold glare from Lord Tywin. Tywin wasn't fond of Maegor owing to his bastard status and the fact that he was a reminder of the adulterous relationship between his wife and King Aerys as well as the stain upon his house.   
"King Aerys is in the dungeon of Dun Fort and Ser Gwayne Gaunt is dead. We can't storm the castle or siege it because Denys Darklyn will kill the king"   
Maegor was inwardly distressed.   
_Ser Gwayne Gaunt was my friend.  
My father is now a hostage.  
_ "How did this come to be?" Maegor asked.   
"Lord Darklyn asked for a new town charter and certain rights for his citizens and Aerys refused" Rhaegar replied. _That was weird. Why rebel over so little?_   
"It doesn't matter now. It just matters how we proceed" Tywin stated.   
Everyone began throwing wild suggestions. Tuning everyone out, Maegor studied the map intently.   
"I've got a solution" Maegor suddenly burst out.   
All the men looked at him. "We rescue him" Maegor said simply, ignoring the looks of disbelief in the eyes of those around him. "How? The walls are high and thick" Tywin asked.   
"Scale the walls and rescue him" Maegor replied simply.   
"That's impossible!" Tywin replied and the looks from those around Maegor mirrored Tywin's look.   
"No it's not. Aerys is my father. Let me help him and do you have a solution?" Maegor said.   
That silenced Tywin.   
"Ser Harlan, how is your skill with a crossbow? or a bow?" Maegor asked   
"Good with both, your grace" Ser Harlan replied.   
"Which would you prefer?" Maegor asked.   
"Crossbow, your grace". Maegor turned to Ser Barristan   
"Ser Barristan, how is your skill with a bow or crossbow?" Maegor asked.   
"Good with both but I favour the sword your grace" Ser Barristan replied.   
"Bow or Crossbow?" Maegor repeated.   
"Crossbow, your grace" Ser Barristan replied. Maegor turned to Tywin   
"Tywin, I need a set of armour, Aery's size, preferably plate, two hardwood crossbows with ammunition, three maps of Duskendale and six pickaxes" Maegor demanded. Tywin ordered a servant to do as Maegor commanded.   
"Ok, here's my plan. We scale the walls with pickaxes. We use the pickaxes to dig into the walls and pull ourselves up. Ser Barristan and I climb first and Ser Harlan will cover us with a crossbow. Then, Ser Barristan and I will cover you with a crossbow while you climb to our level. We'll have to use a crossbow one handed. Then, the process repeats itself until we reach the top. If you see a sentry, shoot him. When we reach the battlements, we'll infiltrate the dungeons and free the king. I'll be carrying the set of armour and before you ask, I am strong enough to do it. I carried Ser Robert Flowers who was wearing full plate armour when he fell of his horse a few years ago. I carried him for an hour before we reached a tavern. We'll have Aerys put on the armour and then we'll grab horses from the stable and return back to the camp. If there are not enough horses, I'll stay behind and find my own way out. You'll both guard the king" Maegor ordered.


	20. Tywin's Play: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin attempts to get Aerys killed

"Maegor can I have a word in private?" Tywin asked. Maegor nodded and followed Tywin to his tent.  
"Maegor, this is your chance! You can get Aerys and Rhaegar killed and become king!" Tywin urged.  
"That's treason and kinslaying. I won't do it" Maegor declared firmly.  
"The opportunity's here and it's not kinslaying if you don't save them" Tywin replied.  
Maegor paused to think.  
 _Why did Lord Darklyn and Lord Hollard rebel over so little?_  
A town charter and increased rights for the commoners is barely anything  
They are almost certainly not rebelling over a town charter and more rights.

_Lord Darklyn and Lord Hollard would never have the balls to rebel._   
_They are mere lords, not Lord Paramounts.  
_ _There must be someone backing them from the shadows._

_Taking Aerys hostage is treason. All the Darklyns and Hollards will be put to the sword if captured.  
_ _If the Aerys dies, the rebels lose. If Aerys is rescued, the rebels lose.  
_ _Even if the my father is left to rot and eventually dies, the rebels lose.  
_ _If my father is kept imprisoned too long, a great council will be called due to the king's incapacitation.  
_ _In all circumstances the Darklyns and Hollards lose. So why would they agree to rebel?_  
Neither Lord Hollard nor Lord Darklyn are stupid. There must be a way out for them after all of this.  
The situation must present an advantage for them to do this and they must maintain their position as lords after all of this is done. The only way to do that is for a pardon.   
Only the king could grant amnesty.  
If Aerys granted amnesty, it wouldn't be legitimate because it would be coerced.  
The High Septon would thus allow Aerys to arrest Lords Darklyn and Hollard.  
No. There would have to be a new king. A new king means the death of the old one.  
Rhaegar would never pardon the lords after murdering his father.  
That must mean that I'm.... I'm the one that's supposed to ascend.  
The only person who wants me to be king is... Tywin.  
He's the one that plotted all of this. The rebel's secret backer.

"You're their secret backer" Maegor accused. Tywin remained silent, not even denying it.  
"Very good. You have a brilliant mind for strategy" Tywin complimented.  
"You had Aerys kidnapped, knowing that if he remained in prison, a great council will be called. There, you would support my claim to the throne. I bet that you've bribed or convinced other high lords to support me as well. You would then ask to my Hand, knowing that I couldn't afford to decline, given that you were my principal backer. You would then grant amnesty to Lords Darklyn and Hollard on my behalf, bringing them back into the fold under the pretense of healing the realm. Since you were my principal backer, I could not afford to punish you so early in my reign. You win since part of the deal was that I become a Lannister" Maegor strategized.  
"Very impressive. Now, what matters is what you do with this" Tywin responded calmly.  
"I won't take the throne but I won't report you either. Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion deserve a father when they didn't have a mother" Maegor said. "But if you dare pull this off once more, I will orphan them" Maegor warned angrily.


	21. Preparations: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar wants to rescue his father and Maegor prepares for possible death

Maegor returned to the command tent after his little conversation with Lord Tywin. He returned alongside Lord Tywin. Rhaegar was pacing around like a caged dragon. He was in a way. He was caged in the fact that he couldn't recue his father. "I want to join you in rescuing my father" Rhaegar said immediately.  
"Lord Tywin, please leave us for a moment" Maegor ordered. Tywin obeyed and left the tent.  
"Brother, that's not an option. You are the Crown Prince and the heir to the throne. You are just as important as the King" Maegor replied to Rhaegar. Maegor could see that his brother was deeply distressed. Maegor was as well but he never stopped thinking strategically and could separate his emotions from his logical thoughts.  
Unfortunately, Rhaegar had not developed this ability.  
"He has other sons for heirs" Rhaegar replied fiercely.  
"I'm a bastard-" Maegor replied before Rhaegar interjected.  
"Your not a bastard, you've been legitimized" Rhaegar refuted.  
"A trueborn son such as Viserys will inherit. He's too young and he'll be left to the mercy of the court. Lord Tywin's currently hand and he will control the realm for at least the next decade" Maegor warned.  
"Brother, I know how you feel. I want to rescue him as well. But you are a Prince and the King's heir" Maegor asserted. "I feel... I feel so helpless. My father is rotting in a cell, facing certain death and there's nothing I can do" Rhaegar lamented, sadly. Maegor knew what Rhaegar meant.  
He could barely seperate the personal and professional in this situation.  
"Rhaegar. You might not be able to rescue him but you might be able to get revenge. Stay behind and start on the siege preparations. When we return, I want to be able to storm the castle as soon as possible" Maegor ordered.  
Rhaegar opened his mouth to argue. "This is settled" Maegor replied sternly.  
"I DON'T CARE. I'M COMING AS WELL!" Rhaegar roared.  
Maegor turned to Lord Commander Gerold Hightower.  
"Ser Gerold, restrain the prince. Make sure he doesn't take part in the rescue and guard the prince as though he's the king. If we fail, he'll be the King. Do not let him out of your sight" Maegor ordered.  
The White Bull nodded and moved towards Rhaegar.  
He began dragging Rhaegar, kicking and screaming back to his tent.

The servant returned with the equipment and laid it onto the table. Maegor, Ser Harlan and Ser Barristan began plotting their rescue with the assistance of a map of Duskendale.  
"The only way we can do this is under the cover of darkness. That means tonight" Maegor said.  
"The dungeons are next to the keep, the most heavily defended part of the castle. If the alarm is raised. It's over" Maegor warned. Ser Harlan and Ser Barristan nodded.  
"Once we rescue the king, we get him into full plate armour and we steal horses from the stables and then escape"  
"Oh and before we leave, I need to send a raven" Maegor said.

He left and went to his tent with Ser Harlan. He took a piece of parchment, sat down and began writing.

 _Dearest Maelyria,_  
I am currently outside Duskendale, ready to sneak in to rescue my father.  
This mission is dangerous and there is a chance I might not return alive.  
If I die, I want you to marry someone else. You deserve to be happy.  
If I succeed, I shall ask my father for permission to marry you.  
He will not able to refuse.  


_Always thinking of you,_   
_Maegor_

He put his quill down and kissed the paper.  
Images of their short but happy moments flashed across his mind.  
 _We didn't have much time together but most of our memories were happy._  
 _I hope I don't die. I want to marry her._  
 _I WON'T DIE. I WILL MARRY HER_  
Maegor rolled up the paper and then applied his seal, the Goldfyre lion and dragon.


	22. The Rescue: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys is rescued from Dun Fort.

Maegor, Ser Barristan and Ser Harlan waited until dark before climbing. The walls were high and every step upwards was a battle in itself. They met a sentry at the top of the battlements.  
"Who goes here?" he asked.  
Maegor responded by firing a crossbow bolt into his neck.  
A horrible choking sound erupted from him and he clutched his neck as he fell to the ground dead.  
Blood from his corpse seeped onto the cold stones but it could be barely seen.  
Maegor picked up his corpse and threw it over the battlements.  
The sound of it landing wouldn't be heard from the top of the walls.  
"Let's go" Maegor ordered. The trio entered a nearby tower and took the spiral staircase to the base of the tower.  
The streets of Duskendale were deserted. Guards moved in patrols of six, wearily and nervously pacing the streets. They were easy enough to avoid as the guards were tired. They shuffled like dead men.  
The trio snuck into the dungeon which was next to the keep. Maegor used his crossbow to quickly dispatch the two tired guards at the entrance. They fell onto the stone courtyard with a thump. Quickly retrieving the keys to the dungeon from their corpses, Ser Barristan unlocked the door and the trio stepped inside.  
 _Seven hells! It stinks in here!  
_ The dungeons were dark and Ser Harlan retrieved a sconce off the stone wall and held it up. We all silently drew our weapons. The dungeons were nearly empty.  
 _Well, I suppose you don't want to send men to guard the dungeons when you're fighting a war.  
_ They found Symon Hollard guarding the King who was in the highborn cells. Ser Barristan and Symon engaged into a lengthy duel but Ser Barristan emerged the victor, killing Symon with a counter that impaled Symon through the heart. Ser Barristan wiped his sword and then sheathed it.  
 _At least they didn't put him with the filth_  
"Father, I have come to rescue you" Maegor said, unlock Aery's cell. Aerys had been given all the luxuries that befitted a noble lord. He still wore his crown and his kingly vestments and a half-filled cup of wine indicated that he was still living a luminous lifestyle. However, he looked nothing like Aerys. His nails were claws and his hair and face were unkempt and unwashed. Maegor threw down some plate armour for Aerys to wear. He put it on awkwardly. That when Maegor noticed that he was drunk. Left with no choice, Maegor helped Aerys put on his armour whilst Ser Harlan and Ser Barristan stood guard.  
"My king, can you walk?" Ser Barristan asked. Aerys nodded although the motion was utterly strange.  
 _Aerys is drunk off his arse. I don't blame him.  
If I was locked up for days with nothing but wine, I'd be drunk as well._  
Exiting the dungeons, the four men proceeded towards the stables. The streets were dark but thankfully, the alarms hadn't been sounded yet. _I'm going to thank all the god for this.  
_ When they reached the stables, there were not enough saddles so Maegor volunteered to ride bareback.  
"Nay, your grace. You are a prince. I shall ride bareback" Ser Barristan refuted, throwing Maegor his saddle.  
"Thank you Ser Barristan, you are a true knight" Maegor replied.  
They mounted their horses and sped off down the streets of Duskendale. The horses' hooves battered upon the cobblestones and the racket was so loud that Maegor was sure that they had been spotted.  
Expecting the gates to be closed, Maegor was pleasantly surprised that the gates were open.  
Apparently, Lord Darklyn was leaving the option of sallying forth open.  
 _All the better for us then._ Maegor thought as they rode through it  



	23. A Mad King: 277 AC

Maegor, Aerys, Ser Harlan and Ser Barristan rode towards the Royal Camp. It was approaching dawn. Something had changed inside Aerys.  
"My king are you okay?" Ser Harlan asked.  
"I am fine, never better. I realised who my friends and allies are" Aerys replied  
That comment shocked Maegor.  
 _What does he mean?_  
"Who was it that plotted my escape?" Aerys asked.  
"My king, it was your son, Prince Maegor" Ser Harlan replied.  
"Tywin Lannister, that bastard. He left me there to rot so that Rhaegar could become King and marry his daughter, that lion whore" Aerys continued. _I've never heard Aerys talking about Cersei like that._  
 _Aerys has definitely changed  
_ Maegor examined the look on Ser Barristan and Ser Harlan's faces. They agreed with Maegor's thoughts.  
"Damn those Darklyns. Snakes, they are. I arrived to parley and they attack me. Traitors blood, they all have. Them and the Hollards. I shall have them all killed" Aerys continued. Maegor saw the look on his father's face.  
 _He is deadly serious. Perhaps he was just raging. I hope so._  
"I'll have Duskendale burned to the ground to serve as a warning to everyone that even thinks about rebelling"  
Maegor hoped that his father wouldn't do that. In any case, Maegor wasn't sure what his father would do. He had formerly been able to predict and read Aerys like a book but he was no longer sure. "My king, I request that you spare all the smallfolk and all the children. They have done no wrong" Ser Barristan requested.  
 _Ser Barristan, you are a true knight._  
"Your request is granted" Aerys said.  
 _At least the smallfolk will be spared._  
"Father, I wish for you to spare Duskendale. I wish to be Lord of Duskendale and bring it under Targaryen control" Maegor said. He hoped this would be enough to spare the smallfolk and Duskendale.  
"Granted. I'll go one better. You risked your own safety to rescue your father and king. I'm naming you as the first Lord Paramount of the Crownlands. You and your heirs shall enjoy this title as long as they are loyal to the Iron Throne. Duskendale shall be your seat" Aerys said.  
"Thank you, Father" Maegor replied.  
"Where is your brother, Rhaegar?" Aerys asked Maegor.  
"In the command tent"  
"Damn, craven, doesn't have the balls, honour or loyalty to defend his King and father!"  
That comment shocked Maegor.  
 _Aerys has always loved Rhaegar and Maegor equally._  
"My king, I asked him to stay behind since he was your heir" Maegor replied, trying to defend his brother  
"And he accepted? He's a craven snake"  
Maegor was shocked.  
"Don't defend him Maegor, you're better than he is. You've always been better. You've always been smarter, stronger, more handsome, more knowledgeable and a better warrior and tactician" Aerys said.  
In his youth, where Maegor and Rhaegar had a friendly rivalry, Maegor might have even taken pride from his. But those days were long gone. Maegor wished that this was all just a bad dream and that he didn't bring back a father that hated one of his sons. Ser Barristan and Ser Harlan were equally shocked.  
Maegor decided to change the subject.  
"Father, who are you going to name to the Kingsguard now that Ser Gwayne's gone?" Maegor asked.  
"I don't know" Aerys replied.  
"Can I suggest Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning?"  
"I trust you so I'll accept" Aerys replied. He then went on about how he hated Tywin and Rhaegar and how painful the deaths of the Hollards and the Darklyns would be. Maegor was stunned. His king was mad. The women had done no wrong, simply being married to the wrong people and now his ~~father~~ king was talking about how he was going to roast men alive with wildfire. That man was not his father. His father would not be so cruel. Maegor tried once again to distract Aerys.  
"Who will be Rhaegar's future bride?" Maegor asked.  
"I'm going to marry Rhaegar to Elia Martell. A snake marrying a snake. Their babies shall be snakes. Only Viserys and you Maegor shall have true dragon children" Aerys replied.  
 _Nothing worked. Nothing could distract Aerys from his thoughts._  
He has changed so much. Is he still my father? or another man entirely?  
Maegor looked at Ser Barristan and Ser Harlan. They were equally silent.

When Aerys returned to camp, Rhaegar ran out to greet him with happiness erupting from throughout his face. Aerys was furious for Rhaegar for not rescuing him. Within minutes, he had pointed out every single of Rhaegar's flaws and described Maegor's qualities vs Rhaegar's qualities and how Maegor was a better son. His words cut Rhaegar to the core.  They talked in Rhaegar's private tent.  
"Don't worry about him Rhaegar, his head is not well. He's angry at being kept in a dungeon for so long. He'll recover and he's not going to disinherit you" Maegor said. Aery's words echoing through both their minds.  
"Cheer up Rhaegar, I've got good news" Maegor said.  
"Your going to be married to Princess Elia Martell of Dorne" Maegor announced, hiding his father's reason. Maegor hoped that his father would make a swift recovery and the Seven would heal his mind.


	24. The Storming of Duskendale: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar comes back into Aery's good books

"My lord, the Darklyns are fortifying the castle" A scout reported.  
"Thank you" Rhaegar replied and the scout left the room. The command tent was packed with people. King Aerys, Prince Rhaegar, Prince Maegor, Ser Harlan Grandison, Ser Barristan Selmy and the White Bull. The fortification meant that the Royal Army couldn't storm the castle.  
"What's his play?" Ser Harlan wondered.  
Rhaegar knew immediately.  
"Tywin, I trust you've surrounded the castle?" Rhaegar asked.  
"Of course" Tywin replied.  
"Even the sea behind Duskendale?" Rhaegar questioned, knowing the answer.  
"I thought that he wouldn't use the sea given that he had a hostage" Tywin responded.  
"So there's no blockade?" Maegor asked, surprised.  
 _There's no way Tywin didn't prepare for this.  
His mistakes are deliberate.  
He was probably leaving the Darklyns and Hollards a chance to escape if things went south._  
"I can have the Royal Fleet sail from Dragonstone" Tywin offered.  
 _That's as useful as pissing into the wind._  
"It's no use, he'll already be halfway across the Narrow Sea. They could be sailing from the port right now!" Rhaegar said, concerned and angry.  
"No they can't" I saw on the way here that there were storm clouds. There's no way he's sailing before tomorrow morning" Maegor interjected. Everyone let out a sigh of relief but Tywin was emotionless.  
 _He's probably inwardly cursing._  
"We can't attack before tomorrow morning and by then, the Hollards and the Darklyns would have escaped"  
"We attack tonight then" Rhaegar insisted  
"How? Siege weapons are too inaccurate to be used at night! The catapults and the mangonels will miss by a mile! Tunnelling will take ages and we can't storm the castle" Tywin stated.  
 _Of course he would try to discourage us from taking action._  
"No, siege weapons can be used. Maegor, the top of the castle walls, they have wooden hoardings don't they?" Rhaegar asked. Maegor had only just realised what his half-brother was planning.  
"You wish to ignite the hoardings and tell the siege engine operators to aim just below the burning hoardings to hit the castle walls! Brilliant!" Maegor complimented excitely.  
Rhaegar smiled. "Fetch me a longbow, a fire pot and a quiver of arrows. Make certain they are Blackwood arrows" Maegor ordered a servant. The servant scurried off to find the materials.  
"I'm the best archer here. I'm going to ignite the walls. I'm going alone. Once there's a breach, I'll wait for you and then join in on the attack" Maegor ordered.  
"Why Blackwood arrows?" Ser Harlan asked.  
"Blackwood burns a lot slower than other woods. I want the fire to go for as long as possible and I don't want the arrow burning out before it reaches the castle walls" Once the equipment was there, Maegor left the tent and put on his armour. He began sneaking towards the castle, hiding amongst the trees that surrounded the castle. If an observer spotted, him they'd think he was a scout given that his armour couldn't be seen from so far above.

When it was dark, Maegor did his job. He ignited twenty four hoardings with flaming arrows. Then, a minute later, he watched the terrifying effect of the catapults and mangonels and then quickly ran back for cover. There were guards on top of the walls, standing guard. When the boulder from the first catapult struck the wall, it struck the wall with such force that the group were thrown off the walls. Maegor felt the blast and saw the huge holes and craters that the boulders left in the walls. Unfortunately, the siege engine operators weren't that accurate and more than once was Maegor almost crushed by a misaimed boulder. The boulders left huge craters in the ground and the ground shook eveytime they didn't hit a wall. Maegor ran back to rejoin the army. Right now, the Royal Army was rushing forward behind them with Rhaegar, Tywin and Ser Barristan at the helm. Every man was dismounted, as was the custom for sieges. Maegor quickly joined them. Whole sections of the castle walls collapsed with a roar that sent dust clouds surging towards them. The siege engine operators were instructed to make only six breaches in the wall and then halt their assualt.

The Royal army advanced closer to the walls. Rhaegar paused and warned his men that anyone caught pillaging, raping or harming the small folk would be punished. Then, the Royal Army surged forth. Rhaegar wanted his father to regain the confidence within him, pushed himself the hardest. He was the first into the breach and Maegor saw him cut down five men whilst running. He ran towards the first man and sliced off his arm with a horizontal cleave that used his momentum. Rhaegar kept running and decapitated another two men with the same method. He made the fourth man into a dwarf and then impaled the fifth man. Maegor had never seen Rhaegar do that when they were sparring. As Rhaegar was freeing his sword, a man made a move to attack him. Maegor was there to defend Rhaegar, sprinting towards them and then diving into the blade's path with his shield. His shield took the force of the blow and Maegor performed a foot sweep on the ground and then plunged his blade into his chest to end the man's life. "Thanks" Rhaegar said, gratefully. Rhaegar fought valiantly, as if he was possessed by the Warrior. Out of the corner of his eye, Maegor spotted Ser Harlan and Ser Barristan cleaving through men like hot knives through butter. Maegor and Rhaegar were a perfect combination as the fought together, their blades dancing in the moonlight as they cleared a path to the holdfast where the Darklyns and the Hollards took shelter.  
The keep was closed with heavy iron doors blocking the entrance.  
"BATTERING RAM!" Maegor screamed. A few soldiers appeared with a wheeled battering ram and swiftly set to work on the doors. The doors soon burst open and Maegor followed Rhaegar into the holdfast.  
They were met with a mob of knights, the most loyal Darklyn and Hollard retainers who were determined to fight to the death. They charged and soon, Maegor and Rhaegar found themselves in a bloody duel in the courtyard.  
They battle was bloody and short with the Royal forces losing many men.  
"Search the Holdfast" Rhaegar ordered to a swordsman. He nodded. Maegor and Rhaegar waited at the entrance. Doors were kicked in and bedchambers were invaded as the castle was searched. A few minutes later, a door was kicked open. There were cries of terror. "IN HERE YOUR GRACE!" came a shout. Rhaegar and Maegor came running. Inside were the nobles of House Darklyn and House Hollard along with all their servants.  
Denys Darklyn surrendered on behalf of House Hollard and House Darklyn to Rhaegar as he was the highest ranking noble present. They were clapped in chains and dragged out of the building. The women were screaming in terror and crying. A young boy, barely four was crying and struggling feebly against the two soldiers that were dragging him out.

Maegor and Rhaegar continued searching the castle. The upper floor which contained the bed chambers was supposed to be deserted. But Rhaegar and Maegor both heard cries and grunts of pleasure. It was a woman's cries. "STOP! STOP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!". Maegor and Rhaegar both knew what was happening.  
They rushed into the room from where the screams were coming from. A man, naked was on top of a woman who had her legs curled behind his back.  
Judging from the plate armour that was lying nearby, he was a Targaryen knight.  
Maegor and Rhaegar were outraged.  
"In the name of King Aerys, I command you to stop!" Rhaegar demanded, his voice full of fury and disgust.  
The knight stopped and got off the woman. She hurried to cover herself with a quilt.  
"Your vows or your orders? Which one did you forget?" Rhaegar demanded.  
The knight couldn't meet the eyes of the furious princes.  
The knight looked confused.  
"I issued orders that there was to be no raping, pillaging or killing of the peasants" Rhaegar raged.  
"I didn't hear" the knight said feebly, trying to excuse his actions.  
"That's no excuse, when you became a knight, you swore to the Seven, specifically, you swore to the Maid to protect all women. How can I count on you to remember your vows if you cannot honour the vows you swore to the Seven" Rhaegar said, disgusted.  
"Disobeying the King or his representative's orders is treason" Rhaegar said.  
The words dawned upon him and he knew what was coming.  
"Mercy, my lord, I beg of you, mercy, PLEASE!" the knight begged, his voice full of desperation.  
"You never gave the woman mercy" Rhaegar replied, coldly.  
Thinking fast and desperately he said "I demand trial by combat"  
"I accept your challenge. I'll be your opponent" Rhaegar said.

An hour later, the rapist knight met Rhaegar in the courtyard outside the castle.  
The rapist was the first to attack, slashing at Rhaegar at a diagonal cleave that started across the right side of his body. Rhaegar blocked it with his sword and then bashed the knight with his shield, forcing him back. The knight recovered quickly and slashed at Rhaegar with his sword. Rhaegar blocked it with his shield but was hit in the face when the Knight decided to bash him with the hilt and pommel of his sword. Rhaegar replied by bashing the knight's sword, disarming him and sending the sword sliding across the courtyard. The man drew his knightly dagger but he knew he was done for. The man charged at Rhaegar but Rhaegar kicked him, sending him tumbling to the ground. Rhaegar ended the duel by driving his sword through the man's shield and his armour and into his heart by jumping and then using gravity and his weight to propel his sword. Rhaegar wiped the blood away and sheathed his sword. Then, Rhaegar was called over by his father.  
"Rhaegar, for your actions in taking this castle and securing the castle and House Hollard and House Darklyn's surrender, I name you as Lord of Dragonstone" King Aerys said. Dragonstone was the seat of the heir to the Iron Throne. It had a double meaning. This meant that Aerys was naming Rhaegar heir. Maegor was happy for his brother but also secretly for himself. This made it harder to place Maegor on the throne since Aerys now had a designated heir.


	25. The Fury of the Dragon: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys has his revenge on the Hollards and the Darklyns and Maelyria reveals she is a formidable warrior by beating Maegor in a duel.

Rhaegar and Maegor didn't think they could vomit any more. They must have expelled everything they had eaten that morning. They had just seen Robert Darklyn, being burned alive.  
 _He was nineteen! The same age as me!  
_ They had been forced to watch whilst the man screamed his lungs out and even praying to the Stranger to give him his kiss. They had watched as the flames grew so hot that flesh melted off the man's face. Maegor and Rhaegar couldn't bear to watch but they had to. Maegor had seen the events before. He couldn't place where but he felt a sense of deja vu. After Robert's execution, came a pregnant woman, Serana of Myr, the wife of Denys Darklyn. What happened next forced half the court to expel their stomach contents. She was pregnant and begged mercy for her son but Aerys coldly replied by saying "I will not allow you to birth another traitor". Aerys ordered an executioner to cut out the unborn child and throw it into the flames. The sight was disgusting.  
 _The child was innocent. Such an innocent thing, being subjected to such cruelty._  
Serana screamed in anguish and tears spilled down her face.  
The man hesitated. "Traitor! Kill him!" Aerys said, once he saw the man's hesitation.  
The man ran towards the great oak doors of the Red Keep.  
The Gold Cloaks were ready. His head was struck from his shoulders.  
Rhaegar and Maegor both knew what was about to happen. They used the commotion to escape the room. They jumped out of a window, knowing full well that from that height, they wouldn't even have a bruise.  
"Where to now?" Rhaegar asked, distress evident on his face.  
"To the Sept" Maegor replied. "I need to clean my conscience and pray for Aery's mental health and that the Seven should heal him quickly" Maegor continued.

Maegor and Rhaegar prayed for several minutes, harder than they had prayed in their life. However, Maegor and Rhaegar were disturbed a minute later by the scream of Serana of Myr. It was inhuman. Someone must have carried out Aerys's orders.  
"What in the name of the Seven is going on in there?" the Septon asked.  
"You don't want to know" Maegor replied grimly. The septon nodded and walked away.  
"Do you think Aerys will get better?" Rhaegar asked, concerned.  
"Gods, I hope so. Do you know who I was named for?" Maegor asked.  
"Maegor, the Valyrian god?" Rhaegar guessed.  
"Wrong. Maegor the Cruel" Maegor corrected.  
Rhaegar was shocked. He always thought his half-brother was named for the Valyrian god.  
"Did you know what he told me? He said that I wasn't named Maegor for his cruelty. I was named after Maegor for his determination, his strength, his martial abilities, his strategic mind. In his youth, he was the greatest knight in the Seven Kingdoms. Aerys told me there are two halves of Maegor. The knight who won a tournament at the age of sixteen and the king most famous for his cruelty and sadism. He said that which one you follow is in my hands. It seems that the king has gone mad and become Maegor the Cruel" Maegor lamented. Rhaegar was silent.  
"Growing up, I was always afraid of becoming like Maegor the Cruel. Now I fear that I will become like father. People say like father, like son. I hope that isn't true" Maegor confided in Rhaegar who nodded in understanding.  
Maegor and Rhaegar prayed until midday.

Then, they decided to practice fighting with each other. Maegor and Rhaegar retrieved their armour from their chambers and decided to go to a secluded spot they knew behind the Royal Sept. To their surprise, they found Maelyria there. She was wearing a suit of chainmail armour with plated greaves and gauntlets. The chest was also protected by a chestplate. The armour was fitted to her. Maegor could tell that it was fitted to her from the fact that the armour curved around her breasts. Maegor suddenly realised that he had been staring.  
"Enjoying the view?" Maelyria asked, knowing full well what Maegor was looking at.  
Maegor gulped and blushed. Rhaegar laughed and Maegor shot him a deadly glare.  
Maegor silenced him by running up to Maelyria and lifting her off her feet and kissing her.  
When they stopped, Rhaegar said "I'll leave you to your training, I'll train with the other knights".  
He turned to leave.  
"A duel first, Rhaegar" Maegor challenged, confidently.  
"I'll take you on" Rhaegar accepted, equally confidently.  
 _I don't want to lose in front of Maelyria._  
They knew their weapons were blunted so they wouldn't hesitate to go full strength with their blades.  
They put on their helmets and then charged at one another.  
Rhaegar attacked first, slashing at Maegor with a horizontal cleave aimed at the neck. Maegor blocked with his sword. Rhaegar broke the blade lock by bashing Maegor with his shield. Maegor fell back and Rhaegar seized the opportunity, charging and thrusting at Maegor. Maegor jumped to the side and kicked Rhaegar in the back, causing him to fall forwards. Rhaegar immediately rolled over and used his shield to block Maegor's thrust. He tripped Maegor, sending him tumbling and got up. Me slashed at Maegor who rolled to the side and then got up. Maegor charged at Rhaegar again who dodged Maegor's attack and attempted to attack him from behind. Maegor had anticipated this and swung around. He slashed at Rhaegar who blocked with his shield and then kicked Rhaegar, forcing him back. Maegor then charged and shield bashed his shield against Rhaegar's shield sending him tumbling onto the floor. He got up and slashed at Maegor as Maegor thrusted at Rhaegar. Maegor found Rhaegar's sword on his neck whilst Rhaegar found Maegor's sword pointing at his heart. It was a draw. They both agreed on that. Rhaegar left towards the training ground, leaving Maegor and Maelyria alone.

"That was a good duel, I can see why you and Rhaegar are renowned warriors" Maelyria complimented.  
"I've never seen a lady fight before but I've read about Rhaenys and Visenya Targaryen" Maegor said  
"I'm as good as them and I can prove it" Maelyria replied confidently.  
"When did you start training?" Maegor asked curiously.  
"Twelve" Maelyria replied airily.  
"Anything you want if you beat me?" Maegor asked  
Maelyria's eyes gleamed as she grinned. "A knighthood" she replied.  
"Ok, I'll give you a knighthood if you can beat me two times in a row" Maegor replied.  
"Do you want anything?" Maelyria asked.  
"No, I can't think of anything" Maego admitted.  
"How about this? If you beat me two times in a row, you get a kiss on the lips" Maelyria said suggestively  
Maegor blushed. "Deal" Maegor returned, grinning and blushing.  
 _I have the best reason to win._  
Maegor thought the duel would be easy. He was also eager to get the kiss. He charged at Maelyria and slashed at her neck. She ducked, bent down and tripped Maegor with a footsweep. Maegor tumbled. Maelyria pounced. She thrusted at Maegor while he was on the ground. Maegor tried to trip her but she jumped and landed a kick on Maegor's torso. Maegor rolled away and got up. He would need to adjust his strategy. Maelyria was far too agile and flexible. He couldn't go on the offensive. She slashed at Maegor who blocked with his sword and attempted to bash with his shield. She had ducked and the shield obscured his vision of her. He then found himself tumbling to the ground as Maelyria had executed a footsweep. Before he had time to react, she had already laid one foot on his chest and one foot on the ground and her blade was at Maegor's throat. "I yield" Maegor said. Maelyria grinned.

Maegor learned from his first duel. Her agility was also her weakness. Maegor would force her to dodge into his blade and win. He also noticed that Maelyia watched Maegor's blade and not the other parts of his body or shield. He would exploit that. Maelyria attacked Maegor first. Maegor parried with his sword and hooked one leg behind Maelyria's legs. He then bashed her with his shield. She fell and tripped. Maelyria tried to trip Maegor but he was ready. He jumped and dodged the foot sweep and forced Maelyria on her back with a kick. He held his blade at Maelyria's throat. He had won. He sheathed his sword and let Maelyria get up.  
"My, my bashing a lady. Unchivalous conduct I tell you!" she teased.  
"Follow me" Maegor ordered, his voice hard and serious.  
They headed into the Sept and headed in front of the Septon.  
On the way, Maegor grabbed Rhaegar from the training field and dragged him along too.  
"Kneel" Maegor ordered.  
Maelyria did as she was told. She was happy and she smiled the widest Maegor had ever seen her smile.  
Well, second widest. He had seen her smile happier when she had found out they were going to be married.  
She knew what this meant. She was going to be knight. Maegor unsheathed his sword.  
Maegor touched Maelyria on the right shoulder.  
"Maelyria of the House Celtigar, In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave." Maegor said.  
He moved his sword to her left shoulder.  
"In the name of the Father I charge you to be just."  
He then returned his sword back to her right shoulder.  
"In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent."  
Maegor then moved his sword to her left shoulder for the final words  
"In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women."  
Maegor then sheathed his sword.  
"Arise Dame Maelyria, Knight of House Celtigar"  
Maelyria got up and kissed Maegor on the lips. He blushed.  
"Looks like we both won" Maelyria said.  
Maegor called for the septon to anoint Maelyria with holy oils.


	26. A Wedding Fit for a Prince: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor and Maelyria are wed

The Sept was packed with people. Noble men and ladies dressed in their finest to attend the wedding of their prince. Meanwhile, Maegor was pacing back for forth in the room like a caged dragon.  
_What if the High Septon refuses to marry us?_  
What if Maelyria doesn't truly love me?  
What if Aerys cancels the marriage?  
"Maegor, get those thoughts out of your head. You are going to get married!" Rhaegar urged, knowing what he was thinking about. "What if the High Septon refuses to marry us?" Maegor asked.  
"Aerys will have him executed" Rhaegar replied. His words were both joking and serious.  
_Will Aerys really have him executed?_  
My father wouldn't have had him killed but the new Aerys. Would he do such a thing?  
"Try not to look like that when you see her" Rhaegar urged.  
"Like what?" Maegor asked.  
"Like you're waiting to die a horrible death" Rhaegar responded.  
"What if she doesn't love me?" Maegor asked, concerned.  
"Are you blind? Have you seen the way she looks at you?" Rhaegar asked, disbeleiving the words that came from his brother's mouth. "What if-" Maegor was about to ask before Rhaegar interrupted.  
"Whatever, you're thinking, this won't happen. Today will be perfect" Rhaegar assured. 

Every step down the cobblestone streets of Kings Landing was a challenge. The crowd threw roses and cheered as Maegor walked past. All his nervous thoughts disappeared when he entered the Sept. He focused on his future wife, her beautiful wedding dress, her maiden cloak with her house's coat arms and the smile she had across her face. They focused on each other, their thoughts drowning out what the High Septon was saying. In those moments, they shared a smile and it was as if they were the only ones who existed in the world. They swore themselves to each other and Maegor ripped off Maelyria's maiden cloak and replaced it with the coat of arms of House Goldfyre. Maegor slipped a wedding ring upon her and they shared a chaste kiss which was met with applause and cheering. They turned towards the crowd who applauded.

Next came the Wedding feast but Maegor was thinking about the bedding.  
_The last time I bedded a woman was she had forced me to._  
I don't know much about sex.  
The only thing I know are the things drunken knights slurred in makeshift taverns that popped up at tournmanets. They make it sound so heavenly, so pleasureable.  
Singers make songs over it and wars are fought over it and lives are make with it.  
They say it's pleasureable. I hope so. Not for my sake but hers.  
Wedding gifts were given to them.  
One gift that caught Maegor's eye was a sword that his father was presenting to him.  
_The scabbard is richly decorated. Maybe its a ceremonial sword?_  
Maegor unsheathed the sword.  
_Is that valyrian steel?_  
"Yes. It's valyrian steel" Aerys answers Maegor's unsaid question.  
_I have always wanted a Valyrian steel sword._  
"Thank you!" Maegor thanked, his voice filled with gratitude.  
_Father remembered what I had always wanted. Perhaps his mind was healing!_  
He stared at his father, ignoring the sword.He then looked at the scabbard. It was a steel scabbard that was dyed red. It was decorated with gold dragon heads. Maegor unsheathed his sword again to inspect it. The pommel was a gold dragon's head with red rubies for the dragon's eyes. The crossguards were a pair of gold dragon wings. It wasn't true gold, for the crossguard would have to take hits. It was an alloy of gold and steel. Maegor looked at the blade. It was grey. But it was a grey so dark that Maegor briefly thought it was black. Red was blended into the folds of the sword. The grey and the red overlapped without touching, creating a ripple effect in the blade. Maegor decided to name the blade, Goldfyre after his dynasty.

Varys walked up to them.  
"My prince" Varys greeted, curtsying at Maegor.  
"My prncess" Varys said, doing the same.  
"That title feels so weird" Maelyria laughed.  
"My princess, I have a wedding gift for you" Varys said, directing his attention to Maelyria.  
"You are a knight but you don't have a knight's plate armour or horse. I have had plate armour made for you. It is inside your new bedchambers" Varys gifted.  
"Thank you Lord Varys" Maelyria said gratefully.  
"That's not all" Varys interrupted. On cue, a stableboy led a milk-white destrier up to the table.  
"This will be your destrier. It's the same breed as Maegor's horse" Varys said.  
Maelyria got up and stroked the horse. She smiled.  
"Thank you so much, Lord Varys" Maelyria thanked happily.  
_Those gifts were meant as a message, a threat as much as they were gifts._  
Maelyria practices the knightly arts in secret. This threat is a reminder that Varys knows our secrets.  
They received so many gifts that they forgot to eat. Grand Maester Pycelle gave Maegor some romance stories that dated all the way back to the Doom of Valyria. Maegor and Maelyria realised this and began laughing. They then began eating the various foods on their table. There were lemon cakes, roast pheasant, roast venison which was Maelyria's favourite and wine from all over the world. They enjoyed the fools who made jests, the jugglers, the fire breathers, the mummers, the minstrels and the singers. Maelyria was attempting to be temperate despite the fact that she loved the food. She took little bites and would take a big bite when she thought no one was watching. Maegor corrected this by turned to her and saying seductively, "Maelyria, you need the energy for what we're going to be doing next". She blushed and kissed him. He blushed as well.

 ~~Maegor's room~~ Their room was opulent and befitted a royal prince, Maelyria thought as she walked in with Maegor. Dragon banners hung on the walls, paintings of Aegon the Conqueror, Aemon the Dragonknight and Jaehaerys the Old adorned the walls. There was a bookshelf, filled with ancient tomes and a table with piles of parchment and ink laid upon it. There were two suits of armour. One was Maegor's armour, for she had seen him wear it during tournaments before. The other suit of armour, was clearly hers, as evidenced by the fact that there were two half-spheres poking out for her breasts in the chest plate. Both suits of armour were red. Maelyria's armour had a gold three headed dragon which was welded onto the chestplate, onto the section which covered her stomach. This represented House Goldfyre. It was flanked by two golden lions. Her pauldrons had crab pincers poking upwards to represent her Celtigar heritage. Her armour's helmet was a modified armet with a large gap at the rear to allow for her long hair to slide down.  
"The armour is beautiful, why don't you try it on?" Maegor encouraged. She moved to put on her armour. She put on her gauntlets first. From that, Maegor could tell that she had never worn plate armour before.  
"You've never put on plate armour before, have you?" Maegor asked, trying to be as kind as possible.  
"Why do you say that?" Maelyria asked, wondered.  
"You don't put on your gauntlets first when putting on armour. Take the gauntlets off" Maegor ordered.  
She did as Maegor directed. Maegor examined her figure, her breasts protruding out of her dress. He felt himself becoming rock hard. He couldn't take it anymore.  
"Screw it, I'll teach you later how to put on armour. Let's start performing our duties to the realm" Maegor said suggestively.


	27. Bedding: 278 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor and Maelyria are bedded. (Maegor is over the 18 and so is Maelyria so it's not child pornography)

"Maelyria, I've really inexperienced in bedding women. If I... If I were to hurt you or do anything wrong... please tell me. I couldn't bear to do hurt you. Promise me" Maegor urged desperately.   
"I promise Maegor. I haven't done this before and so I want you to do the same" she replied.   
At this, Maegor let out the silent breath he had been holding and moved towards the bed.   
"Umm, Maegor. I don't think we're meant to be clothed for this" Maelyria announced.   
His face turned a brilliant shade of red.   
"I am thankful that we didn't get our clothes stripped off by the crowd since we're prince and princess"   
"Me too. Now,Strip Maegor!" she commanded, blushing and embrassed about commanding her husband to strip. From the look on his face, he was equally embrassed and nervous.   
She proceeded to do the same and soon, they were as naked as the day they had been born.   
"Umm, most of what I know is from what drunken knights talk about and the Maesters as well. I really hope I'm doing it right" Maegor said, his voice full of embrassment and blushing deeply.   
"That's more than what I have. All I know are from setpas. I'll just do what you do" Maelyria replied.   
"I'm a boy! You can't!" Maegor replied, almost yelling.   
It was her turn to go tomato-skinned.   
"Tell me what you want and I'll tell you what I want" Maelyria replied   
"Let's umm, Let's get started" Maegor suggested, stepping closer to her.   
Maelyria laughed at the look on his face. He was ready for the Earth to swallow him whole.   
"Come closer, I'm not going to bite..." Maelyria urged, instantly regretting her choice of words.   
"Someone once told me that being with a woman can give you love bites. Apparently women kiss and bite you during bedding" Maegor explained. "Well, I'm not going to eat or kill you" Maelyria corrected.   
Every step was a death step as he walked closer to her.   
When he was close enough, she grabbed him and they shared a kiss, relaxing into each other's arms.   
Her wet naked heat was pressed against his member and he instantly hardened.   
"I need to get you wet first" Maegor said as he moved his head towards her wet heat.   
He gave the area a sensual lick and the sensation set her aflame. She moaned and he smiled.   
He gave her another lick, then another, and another and she tingled with excitement.   
"Don't stop" she ordered and he kept going.   
She felt a strange sensation build in her stomach and soon, juices were spilling down her heat.   
Experimentally, Maegor decided to give it a taste.   
It tasted better than anything he had tasted and so he decided that he must have some more.   
Greedily lapping up her juices, he was suddenly stopped.   
"Since you pleasured my womanly parts, I'm going to pleasure your manly parts" Maelyria replied.   
She gently grabbed his cock and placed it in her mouth.   
He winced in pain as his sensetive member accidentally touched her teeth.   
It was worse than being whacked by a mace or any weapon.   
Seeing this, she stopped and said "Sorry" feeling guilty.   
He had just helped her reach the pinnacle of pleasure and in return she had accidentally made him feel pain.   
She pushed his member further into his mouth, into her throat and then suddenly withdrew.   
"I can't breathe. Your cock. It's huge!" she said, breathless.   
"Sorry" he apolotized. She tried again, this time with further success.   
She licked the crown of his manhood and used her tongue to pleasure her.   
Soon, he too felt a weird feeling pool in his stomach.   
He knew that this was it. The feeling was pleasurable but he couldn't control it.   
His manhood jerked and soon he was spraying a strange white liquid into her mouth.   
She tasted the juices and swallowed intently.   
"Umm, Maelyria. I think that was meant to happen when my manhood is... umm... when it's inside your womanhood" Maegor said, blushing furiously.   
"Don't worry. We'll try again later. Perhaps in the morning. First time doing anything is rarely perfect" she said disappointed. "Why are you disappointed? Was I a terrible bedmate?" Maegor asked, ashamed.   
"Gods no! You were excellent! I've never felt so much pleasure in my life" Maelyria refuted.   
"Why are you disappointed?" Maegor challenged, feeling like she was trying to hide something.   
"If your manhood is meant to go inside my womanhood, I won't be able to taste you anymore" Maelyria lamented.   
"Maelyria, I think that's only meant to happen when we want a child and I don't want to be Walder Frey!"   
At that, Maelyria laughed and smiled. "We'll try again in the morning" Maegor assured.


	28. Lord Paramount of the Crownlands: 277 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor gets recognised as Lord Paramount of the Crownlands

Duskendale was a broken shadow of its former glory. The six breaches in the walls had not been repaired. The populace looked starving. It was clearly why. After the slaying of Duskendale's guards during the Defiance, the royal garrison weren't interested in keeping order and as a result, banditry flourished. Buildings that were damaged weren't fixed and windows were boarded up. The people of Duskendale were nervous about having a new lord. Would Maegor care for them?  
Would he be cruel?  
All those thoughts were etched upon the faces of the commoners as Maegor and Maelyria rode through the city.  
Starving children reached their hands out for a coin as they rode past.  
"Those poor souls" Maelyria lamented. Feeling sympathy for them, reached for her purse. Maegor saw this.  
 _Oh fuck! She's going to cause a riot!  
_ He stirred his horse towards her and yelled "Maelyria!". It was too late. She made the mistake of throwing a few coins out. The starving and the almost dead came alive as they clamoured and struggled for the coins. They began fighting for it, tearing each other apart. "Everyone! Move faster!" Maegor ordered, stirring his horse into a gallop.

Maegor and Maelyria entered their chambers. The servants had already arranged the chambers like the royal chambers they had within the Red Keep. Maelyria was solemn and silent as they entered their chambers. As soon as they entered and the door shut, she collapsed into his strong arms.  
"I didn't know they would do that. I didn't know that they would kill each other" Maelyria sobbed, tears of guilt spilling down her perfect visage. "Shh, everything's ok. Everything's going to be ok" Maegor said comfortingly, stroking her silver hair. She kept crying and sobbing. "Don't worry, sweet  princess, we'll make it better" Maegor assured, clutching Maelyria as she buried herself in his arms. He held her silently until she stopped sobbing.  
"You must be tired after travelling all the way from the Red Keep. Go to bed my love" Maegor ordered.  
When she was asleep, Maegor sat down and started thinking about who he was going to appoint to his council.  
 _My grip upon the Crownlands isn't secure.  
These lords have never had a Lord Paramount before.  
My council appointments need to be political to curry favour.  
Over time, I will replace them  
What if they're incompetent?_  
I can perform all of their tasks by myself.  
 _I have received training in courtly intrigue, finance and governance, military strategy and diplomacy_

"Come now, my love, the Lords are about to arrive" Maegor ordered. Maegor and Maelyria entered the great hall, arm in arm. Maegor sat on a throne on the central dais with the throne of his wife on his side. Maegor's throne had been specially designed. It was a mixture of crimson and gold, the colours of house Goldfyre. It looked like a dragon had mounted the throne. A dragon head protruded from the top of the seat, above Maegor's head. Lion heads adorned the two arms of the seat and the seat as a whole was surrounded by dragon wings. His wife's throne was less elaborate with a regular stone throne with crab pincers for arms. He sat in the throne, looking like the high lord he was. Four knights stood in front him, dressed in full plate armour that bore the coat of arms of House Goldfyre. The majority of his men came from the Royal Army. The door came open. It was the high lords of the Crownlands, come to swear fealty to him. He would be appointing these men to his council. Maegor prayed that they were at least competent. The first lord to kneel in front of him was Lord Eustace Brune of Dyre Den.  
"I, Eustace Brune, swear by the Seven to recognise you and your legitimate heirs as the rightful Lord Paramount of the Crownlands, I swear to uphold the laws you create, I swear to defend you from all enemies and I swear to obey your commands" Eustace swore.  
"Arise, Lord Eustace" Maegor responded and the man rose to his feet.  
"From this point on, you and your legitimate heirs shall be High Lords of Crackclaw Point. I am also offering you the position of castellan on my personal council" Maegor offered.  
"I shall accept and I am honoured to be High Lord of Crackclaw Point. I am even more honoured to be your castellan and your hand" Eustace replied gratefully.  
The next to swear fealty was Lord Gyles Rosby, a man with brown hair in his late fifties. He was already a High Lord and thus was appointed as Master of Coin.  
Lord Dontos Bywater, a middle-aged man with brown hair and High Lord of the Kingswood was appointed as Master of Laws and Chief Diplomat. Lord Allister Thorne, a middle aged man with black hair whom bore the title of High Lord of Blackwater Rush was appointed as Master at Arms. Maegor had heard he was a ruthless man but skilled at arms. Lord Maric Massey, the High Lord of Massey's Hook was appointed as Master of Whispers.

 _This feels so strange. My first council meeting!_    
 _I have sat as Hand of the King when the hand was away or ill but this feels different._  
I'm serving the King, I'm serving himself.  
"Welcome, my lords to the first council meeting, the first of many" Maegor welcomed. The lords took their seats  
"The king has pledged the entire Royal Treasury to me to allow me to improve Duskendale. I was witness to many of the flaws of Duskendale's original design during the Defiance. I do not want the castle I live in to possess such weaknesses. Duskendale has no natural defences, unlike Casterly Rock or the Eyrie. I have found a way to compensate for that. I will build concentric walls around Duskendale and expand Duskendale so that it is eight times the size of Kings Landing. I will also expand Dun Fort so it can accommodate 8,000 men and provide it with Concentric Walls as well. One crucial problem with our castle is that the hoardings are made of wood which can be set alight. I want all the hoardings made of steel. I also intend for a moat to be constructed between the two outer concentric walls, another moat outside the outer concentric wall and a moat outside Dun Fort. To provide access, there shall be gatehouses with portcullises and a drawbridges over the moats. Duskendale's walls shall also protect a number of farms, enough to feed the population indefinitely. There shall also be a water supply system connected to the sea to provide water. All this should make Duskendale impossible to starve out" Maegor announced, proud of his handiwork.  
"Why eight times the size of Kings Landing? We don't have that many people" Gyles Rosby asked, curiously  
"Because I intend upon implementing policies that shall see Duskendale's population swell. Speaking of which, I am establishing a City Watch with 6,000 men who are under your command, Lord Thorne. I shall also be ordering the construction of a sewer network which encompasses the city" Maegor said.  
"My lord, how do you intend upon seeing Duskendale's population swell?"  
"I intend upon establishing a Merchant Guild which exported and imported items from Essos to Westeros and vice versa. I shall invite foreign merchants to import goods to Westeros through Duskendale but on one condition. They would have to sell their goods in Duskendale but would face no tariffs for importing. I will tax the merchants in Duskendale whom would pass on their extra expenses to the foreign merchants, underhandedly achieving the same effect as taxing foreign merchants directly. I have already spoken to the King whom has granted me immunity of taxes and tariffs for eternity, something which his heirs will also have to respect. My policy shall bring craftsmen to Duskendale whom wish to export their crafts to Essos and merchants whom wish to import goods from Essos. The increase in population will then bring all kinds of people to Duskendale" Maegor said.  
The other lords voiced their approval.


	29. Lore: Duskendale's Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Look at Duskendale's sophisticated design

[](http://s358.photobucket.com/user/AvikemArruters/media/Duskendale1_zpsogchceka.jpg.html)


	30. Seeds of a Revolt: 278 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duskendale prospers but Rhaegar visits Maegor with concerning news

Small council meetings were dull affairs and this was no different. It was a cold morning but the room was warm due to the fireplace. Out of all the councillors, Maegor sat the furthest from the fire and was the coldest. Maegor gave thanks that the meeting was about to end.   
"My lord, Duskendale's population has grown to 800,000. The City Watch needs additional men. If we do not receive additional men, the streets will be as dangerous as the streets of Flea Bottom" Lord Alliser Thorne counselled, alarm in his voice. Maegor thought about it and then quickly came up with a response.  
"Very well, I am renaming the City Watch to the Duskendale Guard. Lord Alliser, you are no long in command of the Duskendale Guard. You are a knight, trained for war. Petty thievery and drunken brawls are not of your concern. I have another task for you. I will explain later" Maegor said to Lord Thorne who nodded.  
Maegor turned to Dontos Bywater. "Lord Dontos, you are taking command of the Duskendale Guard as the enforcement of the law is one of your concerns. I am also giving you permission and funds to raise the Duskendale Guard to 8,000 men. I also want you to drill the Duskendale Guard as if they were real soliders" Maegor ordered. "Yes my lord" was his reply.  
Maegor then turned to his Master of Coin, Gyles Rosby. "I want the city divided into 100 districts with equal size in terms of population. Each district will be governed by a Knight-Governor that will given 800 men from the Duskendale Guard to maintain order. Small keeps will placed inside each district and gatehouses shall separate each district" Maegor commanded.  
"As you decree, my lord" Gyles replied obediently.  
Finally, Maegor turned to Lord Alliser. "Lord Alliser, I desire a professional army, a standing army, instead of the peasant levies that often comprise the armies of other lords. I shall call this army the Crownlander Army.I have also set an army structure. Archers and Crossbowmen shall be grouped into 120 man groups with one knight sergeant per thirty men and led by a Knight Captain. Infantry of all types shall be grouped into 150 men groups with one knight per thirty men and also led by a Knight Captain. Cavalry shall be arranged into groups of 60 men each with one knight per thirty men and also led by a Knight Captain. A Knight Commander shall command four Infantry Groups, four archery groups and four Cavalry groups. A Knight General shall command four Knight Commanders and Lord Alliser, I am creating the title of Knight-Marshal, a rank you shall hold. I command you to train 4,000 men to join the Crownlander Army. I also want these men to have some combat experience so I want you to create a mercenary company where these men will serve in to gain combat experience" Maegor ordered. Lord Alliser nodded. Maegor's plan was smart. Mercenaries weren't cheap and it was likely that Maegor would profit from creating a mercenary company as well as giving his troops combat experience.  
"Lord Dontos and Lord Rosby, I want you to utilize your contacts in Essos to allow our mercenary company to get better contracts" Maegor ordered. The both nodded.  
After the meeting, Maegor retired to his chambers. However, his castellan, Eustace Brune, a man whom Maegor had grown to trust came to him.  
"Targaryen banners have been spotted riding for this castle" Eustace said.  
Maegor thought for a minute. Rhaegar wouldn't visit on such short notice so it must have been his king, Aerys.  
"Prepare the guest bedchambers and inform the cooks. If it is the king, we must be ready to prepare a feast" Maegor ordered. Eustace turned and went away to carry out his orders. 

Maegor finished the meeting and went into the courtyard, preparing to greet his father.  
He was shocked when it was Rhaegar, not Aerys who visited him.  
Rhaegar rode into the courtyard, his long white hair dancing in the wind and his stallion's hooves clackering on the cobblestones. He was accompanied by a retinue of men. Maegor quickly identified Ser Arthur Dayne a new member of the Kingsguard who replaced Ser Gwayne Gaunt, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Harlan Grandison. Rhaegar dismounted his horse with the grace of a king.  
"Welcome to Duskendale, brother" Maegor greeted happily.  
 _Why does he come to Duskendale on such short notice? Not even time for raven?_  
"Thank you brother" Rhaegar said gratefully.  
"Why do you have three Kingsguard with you today? You normally have two" Maegor asked curiously.  
"Ser Harlan has come to serve you for your own protection" Rhaegar replied.  
"Come brother, I have a feast prepared to welcome you" Maegor said, turning towards the entrace of the castle.  
"Sorry Maegor but this is urgent" Rhaegar said, worry and distress evidence in his voice and on his face.  
Maegor had never seen Rhaegar so worried.  
He was tired and it showed on his face.  
His body emitted an odur which meant that he hadn't bathed at any roadside inn.  
Something was clearly wrong.  
 _What could be so wrong? What could get Rhaegar so scared.  
_ Maegor ushered Rhaegar into the small council room.  
"Leave us" Rhaegar ordered his Kingsguard. Maegor did the same.  
"The King is mad. None of us can keep him under control" Rhaegar reported, fearfully.  
"What happened?" Maegor asked, concern evidence in his voice.  
"Aerys burned a child in front of his mother for stealing a loaf of bread" Rhaegar said, outrage in his voice.  
Maegor looked horrified. Maegor had never thought his father could murder children.  
"He laughed as the child screamed in agony and laughed as the mother begged for her child's life. He watched with pleasure as the mother cried" Rhaegar raged.  
"After it was done, he ordered the mother burned for producing a traitor" Rhaegar lamented.  
 _Rhaegar and I saw such things after the Defiance. Something else must have happened._  
"Did anything else happen?" Maegor asked, concerned.  
"That night, I wanted to see Rhaella and talk about what happened" Rhaegar recounted.  
Rhaegar paused. "I saw two Kingsguard outside the door. I thought nothing of it. When I tried to go in, they blocked the door and, and -" Rhaegar's mouth refused to move.  
"And what?" Maegor asked, having a slight idea of what he was going to say.  
"AERYS WAS RAPING HER!" Rhaegar screamed in fury.  
"I heard Rhaella begging Aerys to stop and then heard it. Aery's grunts of pleasure. It was like a dagger to my heart. I moved forwards towards the door but Arthur held me back. He told me that barging in would accomplish nothing and only get me executed" Rhaegar lamented.  
Maegor felt sick.  
 _Aerys had been raping Rhaella.  
Rhaella was like a mother to me since I never got to know my true mother, Joanna._  
The sick feeling turned to absolute rage.  
"The way I see it, we have two solutions. We stop Aerys from making decisions and then have him confined to his chambers or we depose him. I'm not fond of treason so I suggest we try to former first" Maegor counselled.  
"Yes, Tywin Lannister cannot control the King or doesn't want to. I need you to come and serve as Hand" Rhaegar offered. "How did Tywin become Hand?" Maegor asked, curiously.  
 _Just what had Tywin done to get himself made hand?_  
 _Trusting Tywin is trusting a viper.  
_ "I tried to reconcile Aerys and Tywin" Rhaegar admitted.  
 _Of course that wasn't going to end well._  
"That was a mistake" Maegor observed.  
"I know. Tywin and Aerys fight over everything. They try to contradict each other without making it obvious" Rhaegar reported. "I need to think about it. Stay here for a few days" Maegor suggested.


	31. A Fateful Decision: 278 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maegor contemplates becoming Hand of the King

Maegor lay in bed that night, thinking about what Rhaegar had told him. Beside him, Maelyria lay soundly asleep, cuddling him and burying herself into his body.  
_Should I go to Kings Landing?  
Maelyria's pregnant! She needs me  
I have a duty to the realm. I need to protect it against Aerys.  
For Sevens sake, Rhaella's getting raped! I need to try and stop it  
How will I stop him? He's the king!  
I must dethrone him them.  
But that will start a war! Tyrants rarely go quietly._  
_What if I take the position after our child's born?_  
_No, shifting the small council too much will get Aerys suspicious and paranoia will get the better of him_  
_Could I force a regency using a Great Council?_  
_No, Aerys is still sane enough to be king but not sane enough to be a good king._  
_I haven't heard much about Aery's activities so I doubt the other lords so either._  
_A Great Council will be of no use._  
_A revolt?_  
_No, we don't have enough supporters._  
_Tywin will only join us if I become king and I can't take Rhaegar's throne._  
_Besides, I'll be seen as an usurper and everyone will take Aery's side._  
_The only solution is to wait.  
Wait until everyone knows about Aerys's madness and then call a Great Council._  
"My love, what are you thinking about for this last hour?" Maelyria asked, concerned.  
"Nothing much, sweet lady" Maegor replied, trying to brush off her concerns.  
"Clearly, it's something, if it keeps you up at night" Maelyria refuted.  
Maegor was silent. "What's wrong my love?" Maelyria pressed.  
"Politics, nothing to concern yourself with" Maegor replied.  
_I'm not lying. It is really politics. But politics is often personal_  
"It keeps my sweet dragon-lion up so it does concern me. Tell me" she ordered.  
Maegor sighed. "My father's mad. He went mad after the Defiance. He's developed a fetish for wildfire. He wants to see everyone that performs even the slight infraction burned. That's not the worst thing. He's raping Rhaella and has frequent conflicts with the small council. The realm is suffering" Maegor lamented.  
"Maelyria, do you remember that day? The day I knighted you?" Maegor asked.  
"I do! It was one of the happiest days of my life" Maelyria smiled.  
"For me, that was one of the worst days of my life" Maegor replied and Maelyria's smile instantly faltered.  
She probably feels like an ass after I said that. "Why? What happened?" Maelyria asked, concerned.  
"That was the first time I saw Aery's madness. He burned a man alive, watching slowly as the man's flesh burned from his face. He... He ordered a man to cut out a mother's unborn child and throw it into the flames" Maegor recounted, sadly with a hint of disgust and distaste in his voice.  
_I feel sick just thinking about it_  
Maelyria grabbed her husband, resting his head on her shoulder and curling up around him.  
"I feel so guilty over it" Maegor lamented, depressingly.  
"You couldn't have changed the future" Maelyria replied  
"You don't understand! I could of!" Maegor screamed, wrenching himself from her grasp  
"How? How could you have changed the future?" Maelyria demanded, questioningly  
"Four years ago, I was at my mother's funeral. I had a dream. A dream of Aerys going mad. It felt... It felt so real. Everything in that dream happened after the Defiance. Now I know, it was a prophecy and I was a coward" Maegor confessed. "You're not a coward" Maelyria refuted, comfortingly.  
"How am I not? I wasn't brave enough to let my father die. How can you love me? The blood of everyman Aerys kills is on my hands. These are the bloodiest hands in the world" Maegor lamented, holding up his hands and staring at them in horror. _These hands... A murderer's hands... A coward's hands_  
She kissed his hand, shocking him. "I love you. It was love that made you save your father. Your hands are clean. Aerys is the one with bloody hands" Maelyria assured, comfortingly, grabbing his head and resting it on her shoulder. "What are you going to do?" Maelyria asked, concerned.  
"I don't know. You're pregnant and I can't leave you. I can't bring you to Kings Landing, it's too dangerous and I can't dethrone the king right now. I must wait" Maegor lamented. "Go to Kings Landing. I can handle things here" Maelyria urged.  
"I can't. Our hold on the Crownlands isn't stable enough yet" Maegor retorted.  
"I'll tell him in the morning that I can't come" Maegor said.


	32. A Wedding for a Prince: 279 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar gets Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry for taking so long to update.

It was happiest day of Rhaegar's life and he couldn't stop smiling. Maegor knew that it wasn't the smile that he had learnt to fake as part of his courtly training, it was the most genuine and bright smiles that Maegor had ever seen. It mirrored his own and that of Maelyria when they were married.  
"How's she like?" Maegor asked, curiously.  
"She's kind. Kind to her people, kind to her family" Rhaegar replied.  
"She's beautiful" Maegor complimented  
"Yes. She is. She's a good match" Rhaegar agreeded.  
"Not the best though. Cersei or Lyanna would have been better. Better for the realm, that is" Maegor stated.  
"Father would never have agreeded to a match with Cersei" Rhaegar said, airily.  
"I know. She likes you" Maegor replied, his voice emotionless.  
"I wish you married for love. I did. It's better than marrying for politics. You know you can trust your wife that way" Maegor stated. "Are you saying that I can't trust my wife?" Rhaegar asked.  
"I'm saying don't trust you wife" Maegor clarified, his voice cold and serious.  
"Rhaella and Aerys trusted each other" Rhaegar refuted.  
"They're family" Maegor replied.  
"Rhaegar, your wife may swear to love you but love has no place in the game. This marriage is a tool. A method of gaining power. She's among the highest of highborn and so you can assume that she's had courtly training. She'll use her position at court to manipulate you into doing things that will benefit her family. Be on guard for that" Maegor warned.

The streets of Kings Landing were lined with thousands of people. The majority of the crowd was centred around the Great Sept of Baelor. Gold Cloaks struggled to keep the crowd at bay. Aerys had hurriedly raised the numbers of the City Watch to 12,000 on Vary's advice to keep order during the event but that was not enough, it seemed. The Royal Procession was rained with roses as it came down the streets.  
"Rhaegar, you look magnificent" Maegor complimented.  
 _It was true. Rhaegar looked Kingly and every bit the ruler that he would one day be._  
"Thanks Maegor, you look stunning" Rhaegar returned, smiling.  
"Bet every maiden's crying now. The dragon princes are now both married" Maegor said.  
Aerys was concealed inside his armoured carriage that was protected with Steel Plates, terrified of an assassination attempt. _One look inside the carriage and everyone would know what kind of a king he is.  
_ Aerys was still unkempt with long claw-like nails, long hair and an unkempt appearance.  
 _I should have left him in that dungeon_  
 _Every single time I think of him now, I think of the monster he's become_  
"Why so glum Maegor? Don't you want me to get married? Rhaegar joked.  
"I wish Maelyria were here but she's caring for Maeleron" Maegor replied.  
"How old is he now?" Rhaegar asked, curiously  
Maegor's face lit up with pride and happiness. "He's almost had his first nameday. He's such a strong boy"  
"Like his father" Rhaegar responded and Maegor smiled.

Maegor watched as Rhaegar entered the Sept and stood on a dais beneath a glass window that depicted the Maiden. The heavy doors of the sept swung open and Elia Martell walked through. She wore a magnificent wedding gown befitting the princess. Her hair was worn down, tumbling to her shoulders. Her wedding gown was as white as Rhaegar's hair, a symbol of her purity and innocence. The High Septon was over the moon and nervous at the same time. Maegor was among the crowd, beaming at Elia and Rhaegar. They swore their vows to each other. Elia Martell had lovehearts in her eyes, judging by the way she looked at Rhaegar.  
 _She is good. Those lovehearts are fake._

At the feast, Rhaegar was showered with gifts. Maegor presented them with a painting of a Dragon and its lover, the Sun. The dragon had white scales and had purple eyes and the Sun shown bright upon its scales. It symbolised the love between them. When Maegor had first heard about Aery's wish to marry them, he commissioned a painter from Volantis to paint the picture using ancient Valyrian painting techniques. It had cost a tremendous amount but it was worth it because Rhaegar and Elia loved the painting. "That's a Valyrian style painting! Very few painters in the world know how to paint in this way. Where did you find one?" Rhaegar asked, amazed at the technique.  
"I sent men to all the Free Cities and chanced upon one in Volantis" Maegor responded calmly.  
"It must have cost a fortune" Rhaegar awed.  
"It doesn't matter, it was worth it" Maegor replied, smiling.  
Maegor sat next to Oberyn Martell, Elia's brother. He looked concerned, not touching his food and glaring at Rhaegar, a vicious scowl on his face. _He must be worried for his sister.  
I can understand. I'm worried for Rhaegar.  
_Suddenly, he stood up and turned towards Rhaegar. Maegor knew what he was going to do.  
 _He's going to threaten Rhaegar  
_ If he did it and Aerys found out, there would hell to pay. Maegor knew he would have to act. He grabbed Oberyn's arm gently. Oberyn turned towards him, vicious scowl and a glare upon his face.  
"Stop" Maegor ordered, assertively.  
"I know what you are going to do" he continued.  
"You want to make sure Rhaegar never hurts your sister and by the way you say things, it will come out as a threat. Aerys is mad. He will interpret that as a threat to his son and have you executed for treason" Maegor told him.  
"I'm her brother, I have to keep her safe" Oberyn responded, glaring at Maegor.  
"Yes, you do but if you are executed, Elia will also a close second since he will think you are in league with each other. How is that protecting her?" Maegor asked rhetorically. Oberyn seemed unconvinced.  
"Besides, Rhaegar is an honourable man, have you heard otherwise?" Maegor asked, knowing the answer.  
"No" Oberyn conceded. Maegor was starting to get through to him.  
"Then sit back down" Maegor ordered in a commanding voice. Oberyn did as Maegor ordered and began taking bites of his food, small bites but it was something. The vicious scowl on his face didn't subside.  
Maegor breathed a sigh of relief.  
 _Oberyn's words could have turned a good day into a horrifying one_.  
Maegor looked at the Lannister table which was full of fake plastered smiles.  
 _If that's the best fake smile they can plaster on, then everyone's lacking courtly training.  
_ Maegor had seen Cersei with Rhaegar before and knew that Cersei had a massive crush upon him.  
 _She looks crushed. She's barely holding in the tears._  
 _She still has the crush.  
_ Jaime Lannister, Maegor's friend and half-brother was attempting to comfort Cersei who was clearly rejecting it. The way he attempted to comfort her seemed like the way a lover would try and comfort someone, discreetly holding hands and resting her on his shoulder. Suddenly, a thousand thoughts and imaged raged through his head. The images were of Jaime subtly touching Cersei's hands when they came over to Kings Landing to visit for a tournament to celebrate Rhaegar's nameday or of Cersei and Jaime "accidentally" kissing each other on the lips (or it was accidental according to the story they told the Septa).  
 _They're in in love! or that Jaime loves Cersei._  
 _It's really that bad is it? Rhaegar's mother and father were brother and sister._  
Cersei spent the rest of the feast, drinking away her sorrows with fine wine.  
 _I feel sorry for her. She's my sister. If I saw Maelyria marrying another man, I don't know what I'd feel._

When the bedding came and Rhaegar and Elia were stripped of clothing by the guests, Maegor spotted Cersei stroking Rhaegar's muscled chest and admiring it.  
 _She's clearly drunk!  
_ Unfortunately, Elia noticed as well. She slapped Cersei who glared at her and then clawed at Elia calling her names such as Slut, Bride-stealer and Whore. A furious Oberyn grabbed Cersei, tearing her away from Elia and slapping her. This in turn enraged Jaime who drew his sword and threatened Oberyn.  
 _Guest right is between the guest and the lord.  
Thus Jaime's action was between two guests and thus not illegal_.  
Maegor looked at Aerys. He was enraged.  
 _Oh no. He's going to call for Jaime and Cersei's arrest.  
That would break guest right  
I have to intervene.  
_Maegor said "I'll handle this" to Aerys who nodded.  
 _I'm not breaking guest right since I'm a guest_.  
He drew Goldfyre and prepared to duel his half-brother, Jaime to protect his half-brother and his best friend's brother-in-law, Oberyn. A million thoughts raged through his mind.  
 _Please don't fight, brother,_ Maegor silently pleaded.  
 _I'm going to hell if I kill Jaime and become a kinslayer.  
I must protect Oberyn and Elia_.  
 _If it comes to a duel, I'll only break Jaime's sword and that was all_.  
Maegor positioned himself between Oberyn and Jaime and pointed his sword at Jaime.  
 _Please don't fight me, brother,_ Maegor thought, hoping that Jaime would back down.  
Jaime backed down and sheathed his sword. Tywin glared at him for not upholding the Lannister pride. Jaime was no fool. Maegor was a better fighter than him. Elia's cuts turned bloody and the Maesters were called. Letting out the breath that he had been holding, Maegor sheathed his sword as well.


	33. The Traitors of Duskendale: 279 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duskendale Guard falls to the level of the City Watch of Kings Landing

It started off small, a Duskendale Guardsman would take a few silver stags to turn a blind eye to a minor brawl or thievery. Then it turned into something bigger. Sergeants would take a bribe and keep their subordinates away from certain streets at certain times. That was when it become concerning. Dontos Bywater, Allister Thorne and Maric Massey had attempted to root out the corruption and remove corrupt sergeants. However, their informants had turned up dead. Crime rates had risen to levels similar to those found on Flea Bottom. The most concerning were reports of the high quality weapons of the Duskendale Guard being stolen from armouries and deposited in warehouses across the city.

One day, at midnight, Maegor and Ser Harlan led an attack on one of the warehouses. Maegor and Ser Harlan led a small unit of 18 men, 11 billmen, a Sergeant and 6 crossbowmen. They hid in an alleyway. They spotted twelve guards led by a Sergeant patrolling continuously in the same route that only covered the streets surrounding the warehouse. 8 Billmen and 4 crossbowmen in the patrols. "They haven't changed the patrol route. I asked a tavernkeeper. There is always a unit patrolling around the warehouse. Always two sergeants, one at night, one during the day. They are corrupt" Ser Harlan said. "They're coming!" Ser Harlan whispered frantically. Everyone hid, using the darkness of the alleyway to conceal them. They walked past the alleyway, their plate sabatons hammering on the stone ground. Maegor snuck forwards. Ser Harlan saw what he was about to do and followed but motioned for the men to stay put. Maegor silently ran to the two rearmost guards which were both crossbowmen and used the two hidden blades in his gauntlets to dispatch the two men. He was careful to stab them in a way that would prevent screaming. Maegor then used the same method on the two remaining crossbowmen. He then unleashed his throwing knives on the 8 Billmen, downing five. The remaining three turned around in shock. Maegor grabbed two crossbows, one in each hand and fired them at the three remaining men. Two died instantly. The thin plate armour worn by the Duskendale Guard was significantly weaker than Knightly plate armour and could not stop crossbow bolts or bodkin arrows. The remaining Billmen dropped his Bill and ran. He didn't get far before Maegor reloaded a crossbow and put a bolt in his neck. Maegor examined the bodies and found a full purse. He held it up, opened it and let all the coins fall out. They finally had the proof.

Maegor and his men bashed open the door to the warehouse which fell from its hinges onto the floor with a mighty clash that engulfed the room in dust. They found an armoury loaded with Castle-forged weapons, stolen from the Duskendale Guard Armouries. It even had the Duskendale Blacksmith markings upon them. They found a vault filled with gold dragons. Suddenly, Maegor and Harlan heard a sword being drawn. They both turned around. Maegor spotted the Sergeant holding his sword in his hand. "What do you think your doing?! Sheathe your sword" Maegor ordered.  
"We're killing you" the Sergeant said as his men readied their bills and pointed their crossbows towards them.  
"Who is going to pay you after you kill us?" Ser Harlan asked.  
"We won't need your gold. There's enough gold to buy a few hundred 'ores here" the Sergeant replied.  
"Kill us and you won't leave the city alive" Maegor warned.  
"We'll bribe our way out. We'll have enough gold!" the Sergeant said.  
"ATTACK!" the Sergeant bellowed.  
The billmen charged. They swung their bills and thrust at Maegor and Ser Harlan who easily blocked the slow weapons.  
Maegor and Ser Harlan decided to retreat into a small room where the long nature of the Bills would inhibit effective usage of the weapons. They could fight these men off without retreating into the rooms but Maegor liked to take everyone advantage he got. Maegor hated fighting like this. The only thing stopping the traitorous crossbowmen from killing Ser Harlan and himself was the fact that the Billmen were blocking their shots. Maegor and Harlan were reduced to keeping the billmen alive to keep themselves alive. However, Maegor took every opportunity to kill crossbowmen. When he blocked a blow from a Billman, he snatched the dirk from his opponent's sword-belt and threw it at a Crossbowman. It impaled the man through the eye, spraying blood onto the fallen man's comrades. Ser Harlan followed his example, killing another man.

"AAARGH!" Maegor heard from behind the wall of Billmen. He saw a Crossbowman go down from a sword blow. He saw the silver haired beauty impale a Crossbowman from behind. It was Maelyria. Maegor took the opportunity to slay one of the Billman he was duelling with a diagonal slash that removed half his torso. Counting upon Maelyria to deal with the remaining crossbowmen, Maegor and Ser Harlan began slaying the rest of the Billmen. Maelyria quickly finished off the Crossbowmen and joined in. Soon, it was only the treacherous Serjeant remaining. He threw down his sword in terror.  
"Mercy my lord!" he begged.  
Maegor advanced upon him.  
"Mercy! I have children!"  
"So do I and you would have killed me all the same" Maegor said coldly as he advanced  
"Mercy is looked upon most favourably by the Seven"  
"So is Loyalty" Maegor responded. He was about a metre away from the Serjeant.  
The Serjeant continued begging until Maegor cut the man in half with one clean cleave. Blood sprayed everywhere. Maegor walked up to Maelyria. Maegor lifted the visor of his armet and shook the blood off. He cleaned the blood on his sword on the corpse of a dead crossbowman.  
"One of the greatest knights of the Seven Kingdoms saved by his lady wife" Maelyria teased.  
"Not my lady wife, my Visenya, my Warrior Queen"  
"And don't you forget it"  
Maegor looked at her face and noticed a few blood stains. He took off his gauntlet and gently stroked the blood stains off her white face. Maegor stared at her purple eyes and she stared into his. Suddenly, she pulled him forwards and kissed him. It was awkward for Maegor didn't have time to prepare but it still tasted delicious.


	34. Changing of the Guard: 279 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duskendale Guard is reformed and corruption is removed

Maelyria held Maeleron in her arms. She stood next to Maegor as they watched the anointment and knighting of several men. They would be the Knight Serjeants of the Duskendale Guard. It was a smart move on Maegor's part, to grant Knighthoods to Serjeants who had been loyal. It was also a way of ensuring their loyalty by making them swear oaths of fealty. The smallfolk and the lowborn were a superstitious lot and binding their loyalty to their gods was a masterstroke. Septon Wrymond and Ser Allister had their hands full. They had to knight approximately 360 men. The armourers loved the occasion. Full Plate Armour, freshly forged was given to each newly appointed knight. Maegor and Maelyria from above the knighting process. The room was thick with the smell of holy oils used in the anointment of the knights. Maegor had also seen fit to establish the Crownlander Guard. It was an organisation which numbered 25,000 strong. It consisted only of anointed knights and was led by a Knight Commander. Its members were not merely mounted warriors. They were trained as pikemen, halberdiers, swordsmen, longbowmen, crossbowmen, macemen and siege engine operators. Each member of the Crownlander Guard swore an oath of fealty to the Goldfyre Dynasty and an oath of celibacy. They were recruited from the elite of the Duskendale Guard and were the only ones entrusted with guarding Maegor and his family. They were incorruptible. Their first Knight Commander was Freynard Rennard, a seasoned and well known tournament knight.  
"Ser Harlan, do you remember the day you were knighted?" Maegor asked.  
"I do, your grace" Ser Harlan replied.  
"The words, the tap on the shoulder. I still remember the day I was knighted" Maegor replied.  
"Ser Gwayne knighted you didn't he?"  
"Yes he did, I was honoured to be knighted by such a renowned and honourable knight"  
"He spoke of you in the same regard. He said it was his finest hour, to witness a man that he helped train express the values of a true knight"  
They paused as the clapping of the crowd beneath them overwhelmed the room. A new knight had arisen.  
They clapped with the crowd and then continued.  
"I wasn't there that day, your grace. Tell me what happened" Ser Harlan enquired.  
"Ser Gwayne and I were journeying on the Kingsroad when we came upon five drunken knights accosting a noble lady. I duelled three against Ser Gwayne's orders. I slew all three. Afterwards, Ser Gwayne hit me on the head. He was still wearing his gauntlets. I had a bruise for a week. He then smiled and knighted me on the spot"  
"What are you more proud of, your expression of Knightly values and chivalry or your skill?" Ser Harlan asked.  
"I am more proud of my chivalry and honour. Any man can be skilled with a weapon by practice. But adhering to the Knight's code is not as easy as training a few hours a day" Maegor responded.  
"I am proud of you. You have become a True Knight and a Dragon Prince"  
They were interrupted by Lord Maric Massey.

"Your grace, I require a word in private" Maric asked.  
Maegor, Ser Harlan and Lord Massey entered one of the private vigil rooms in the Sept.  
"My lord, I have found where the weapons being stolen went. It seems they were being sold to a merchant caravan that is owned by Carmon Waters"  
"Hundreds of weapons were stolen! How large is the caravan?"  
"It is very large. I estimate at least a hundred carriages. Fortunately enough for us, his caravan is very slow and still in the Crownlands. If we were to take some riders, we could intercept them in less than a day"


	35. Trespass and Intrigue: 279 AC

"My lord, the carriage sped up after you left Duskendale. They entered the Westerlands and Tywin Lannister's domain this morning. They appear to be heading for Casterly Rock" a guard informed Maegor. Maegor had bought 3,960 men with him which were arranged in 3 flanks. In each flank, there were 720 halberdiers , 480 Archers and 120 Knights.  
"Then we head into the Westerlands" Maegor said calmly.  
Ser Allister was stunned.  
"We'll be breaking the King's Peace! he'll have our heads!" Ser Allister protested.  
"No, he won't. Tywin broke the King's Peace first and besides, all we need is to tell Aerys about Tywin amassing weapons and he'll think rebellion and order his head removed. I don't think Tywin will send forces to intercept us. I doubt Tywin even knows of this plan. It's too dangerous and reckless. If he were discovered by the king, Aerys would have his head" Maegor said.  
Ser Allister was silent.  
"We'll catch up easily. They would have relaxed and perhaps even camped near Deep Den" Maegor told.  
He was right. They caught up at night. The moon cast a cloak over the sky.  
The tents were as silent as the grave.  
"Surround the camp" Maegor ordered. His soldiers obeyed. They crouched hidden in the nearby forest.  
The camp was the only source of light in the cold dark forest.  
"Archers, draw flaming arrows" Maegor ordered.  
His men drew their bows and ignited the tips.  
"Loose!"  
The arrows flew onto their targets. Within seconds, the tents were alight. Men ran out screaming or bathed in flames. Most didn't get more than a few steps before collapsing onto the ground. The reliable men of the Goldfyre Guard met the rest in close combat. From the nearby castle, the flames must have looked like a bonfire. Maegor joined his men in combat. He spotted one man emerging from a tent, groggy but sword drawn. Upon seeing Maegor, he slashed at him. Maegor was quicker and blocked his blow before dancing his blade across the man's stomach. His insides fell out. Maegor looked at the man's entrails on the ground and realised that humans were really just meat being held up by bones and encased in skin. A man charged at Maegor while he was distracted. Maegor instantly snapped back to attention and plunged his blade into the man's throat. Maegor watched him choke on his own blood before pulling the blade out of the man's throat. Out of the corner of his eye, Maegor spotted a man wearing a suit of Plate Armour coming out of the tents. Carmon Waters. Maegor looked at him.  
He pointed his sword at Maegor and then made a gesture that resembled slitting a man's throat. It was a challenge.  
They both walked forwards and circled each other, tense and focused. Maegor noticed that the man didn't have a shield. In his plate armour, he could not be agile enough to compensate. In this deadly dance, there was no one but each other. Maegor and Carmon ignored the battle that was going around them. It was bliss.  
Carmon attacked first. He attacked with his sword which Maegor blocked with his shield. Carmon then sent a plated fist towards his face. Maegor was almost hit. Maegor barely dodged and retreated. Carmon was fast. Maegor would make a note to intercept the sword with his own sword and leave his shield for his opponent's fist. Maegor attacked this time. Carmon was good on the attack but without a shield, he was poor on the defence. Every time Maegor attacked, Carmon blocked, only for Maegor to shield bash him and force him back or to dodge. He steadily lost stamina which was Maegor's plan. Carmon's sword became heavier in his hand and his attacks became more desperate. Maegor decided it was time to end it. He charged at Carmon and shield bashed him. When he went flying back, Maegor slammed his sword into Carmon's chest and pulled it out. Carmon's body fell to the ground with a klang as his plate armour hit the ground.

It was almost Daybreak when the fighting ended. Maegor and his men were exhausted. They had fought the whole night.  
"Casualties?" Maegor asked Ser Allister, ignoring the sound of ravens and vultures picking the flesh from the dead bodies.  
"None"  
"What's the state of the wagons?"  
"They're all functional. We just need time to rest before we march back to the Crownlands"  
Maegor nodded and waved him away. He looked at his men, lying on the ground, trying to recover the sleep they had missed. A Merchant Wagon went by which was promptly swamped by Goldfyre Guardsmen which bought everything. They were disappointed when Maegor refused to allow them to drink their ale. A few men went hunting in the nearby forest.

At noon with the sun high in the sky and beaming down towards the ground, the White badgers of House Lydden were spotted on the horizon.  
The Goldfyre Guard immediately prepared for battle. Pike squares were formed and arches prepared their bows. Lord Lydden rode up to Maegor, flanked by two knights. "Lord Paramount Maegor Goldfyre. You are under arrest for trespass and breaking the King's Peace. Surrender" Lydden ordered.  
Maegor was in a situation. His men could fight but were tired. It was peacetime so Lord Lydden didn't have any levies which meant the soldiers that he bought with him were experience and good men. He would win but there would be unnecessary casualties. A fight would also attract Aery's attention which wasn't good for either party. Lord Lydden didn't look like he was going to surrender. Maegor decided he would surrender but demand a Trial by Combat.  
"I surrender, Lord Lydden but I demand a Trial by Combat, right now. I will be my own champion"  
Lord Lydden could not afford to decline and looked around for a champion. Maegor's reputation proceeded him and no one wanted to kill the King's son.  
Finding that no one would volunteer, Lydden nervously stepped forward, deciding that forcing someone to fight for him would make him look like a craven.  
"Lord Paramount Goldfyre, I accept your request. I shall be my own champion"  
Maegor was tired. He knew that and adopted a defensive and restful stance.  
Maegor had no intention of killing Lord Lydden. Obviously Lord Lydden didn't have the same opinion, judging by the way he swung his blade at Maegor's throat. Maegor adjusted his body to dodge the blow. Lydden was inexperienced. Maegor didn't even have to block or jump out of the way. He merely stepped aside. They circled each other for a few seconds, staring at each other's helmets. Maegor attacked with an underarm slash which Lydden aimed to block. At the last second, Maegor spun his blade towards his opponent's chest and placed the sword at Lydden's chest. He made care to not accidentally kill Lydden, knowing how easily Valyrian steel could pierce armour. Lydden and Maegor looked each other in the eye and Lydden dropped his sword and Maegor sheathed his.  
"Lord Paramount Goldfyre, The god have found you innocent" Lydden said.


	36. A Game of Lions and Dragons: 279 AC

Summerhall was a dark place but Rhaegar loved it. The rubble was black from the flames that had burned it. Raw emotion swept through Maegor as he went here. This was where his family had died, trying to hatch dragons. This was Rhaegar's favourite place. Maegor had never been here before. This was Rhaegar's sanctuary, where Rhaegar sought shelter from his royal duties with a harp and a Kingsguard. As soon as Maegor received Rhaegar's message, He, Ser Harlan and Four Crownlander Guardsmen had ridden at breakneck speed towards Summerhall. It was an emergency according to Rhaegar. Maegor had ordered his troops to camp south of Stoney Sept and await his return. Since the Duskendale Guard marched at a quicker pace than normal armies, they could afford to without looking  like anything suspicious was going on. Rhaegar had demanded anonymity for this visit.

It was dark when Maegor and his men arrived at Summerhall. They dismounted outside the old castle gates and tied their horses upon a nearby tree.  
"Wait here" Ser Harlan said to the Goldfyre Guard. Maegor spotted the horses of Rhaegar and his Kingsguard nearby.  
They pushed open the ruined iron gate to what remained of the old castle's courtyard.  
Maegor spotted two men, one dressed in shining plate armour and the other was lying in the ruins of Summerhall, playing his harp.  
The music was melancholy and sad. Both men had white hair. One must had been Rhaegar and one must have been Ser Arthur Dayne, the newest member of the Kingsguard. Maegor felt strangely at ease in this place. He couldn't place it. He had heard the stories about ghosts and demons inhabiting the place but being here, he felt something was watching or rather, something was watching over him. He hoped that it was the dead Targaryens. The ones that had died before their time.  
Maegor waited for Rhaegar to finish his sad song before walked over to him.  
"Rhaegar? What's the emergency" Maegor asked.  
"Leave us" Rhaegar ordered the two Kingsguard. They went away, far enough to not intrigue and not eavesdrop but still able to reach them if something dangerous was coming.  "Your battle at Deep Den didn't go unnoticed. The King sent Varys to investigate. He noticed that Tywin was secretly stealing arms and amassing arms from Duskendale and that was the cause" Rhaegar said.  
"That is correct" Maegor stated. He had suspected it was the reason.  
"Father no longer trusts Tywin and suspects treason for his actions. You what that means"  
He used the word father. He still believed that Aerys was his father despite his madness and all the sins he had committed.  
"He is trying to push Tywin out and is trying to handle the affairs of state himself. Every time he interferes, he makes things worse. He is trying to deal with Tywin himself. I am unable to keep him contained. I need you at court" Rhaegar said.  
"I can't... Maeleron is barely a year old... I want to but I... I just can't." Maegor said. Rhaegar could see in the eyes he wanted to but Maegor loved his family.  
"This can only end one way if you don't come. You know that. It'll end In rebellion. In bloodshed. It won't be good" Rhaegar encouraged.  
"What if Aery's madness won't end? I can't stay as Hand forever. I won't ever allow my son to grow up without a father"  
"Bring them to Kings Landing" Rhaegar said without thinking.  
"I can't. I need Maeleron and Maelyria to be safe. I need to keep them out of the game. Kings Landing is a dangerous cesspit. What if something happens to me? If he even suspected treason, he would execute my whole family. At least in Dun Fort, they're safe. The Crownlander Guard can be relied upon"  
"Ok, after a year, if things don't die down, you resign and I'll get someone else into the position" Rhaegar said.  
Maegor considered Rhaegar's words. Rhaegar still held hope that his father would recover. His words confirmed that.  
"If I resign, it'll make him nervous and who is this someone else? How can you manoeuvre people so easily into position?"  
"Aerys was already distrustful of Tywin. It wasn't too hard to convince him that he couldn't trust a man like that to govern in his absence or attend Small Council meetings in his stead" Rhaegar said. Rhaegar was never good at courtly intrigues. He had must made a big mistake which made Maegor nervous.  
"You shouldn't have done that. Tywin is a prideful man. He won't quickly forget a slight like that"  
"What can we do to fix it?"  
"You should have made him Master of Coin. At least then he would know that he still had a place at court. When I get back, I'll reorganise the council. I'll take it over with Aerys. Should be able to convince him that having one of the richest men in Westeros as Master of Coin couldn't be bad. However, I won't be surprised if Tywin refuses the offer"


	37. Tywin's Legacy: 279 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and Maegor discuss a conspiracy

Maegor stopped outside the Red Keep. He was thankful that his wife, Maelyria had come to Kings Landing with him. They had brought little Maeleron along too.  
"I'm sorry" Maegor repeated for the thousandth time. He felt so horrible at the prospect of leaving his family behind.  
"Don't be. Your the only man that can keep this place together" Maeleryia responded. She had said not to be sorry a thousand times before, once every time he said he was sorry for leaving his family behind but for some reason, this was the first time he actually felt relief at her words.  
"I'll visit" Maegor assured, stroking her hair.  
"You'd better, otherwise I'm going to turn into a Dragon lady"  
"You are Valyrian after all but besides, I would love to be burned by you" Maegor responded.  
She pulled his head close and he arched his head and moved his body so he didn't squish the baby she was holding. Their lips joined and they kissed as though they would never kiss again. "I don't know how long I'll be here for. I'll write every week. When our boy speaks his first words, I want to know what they are" Maegor said.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
She went back into her carriage, carrying her baby. Maegor watched the Carriage exit the Red Keep's courtyard and then turned to enter the main keep.

Maegor's appointment as Hand of the King didn't surprise anybody. As he walked into the Small Council Chambers, he was met with familiar faces. The Master of Coin was still Qarlton Chelsted, a man who Maegor had only met briefly, the Master of laws was Symond Staunton, who trained Maegor in diplomacy.  The Master of ships was Lucerys Velaryon, the Master of Whispers was still Varys and Ser WIllem Darry was still the Master at Arms. Pycelle was there and looked like he was about to die of old age. Prince Rhaegar was also there, acting as the King's representative. Maegor pulled up a chair and sat down.  
"I am making several reforms to the Small Council. I have talked it over with Aerys. The small council's members will no longer attend every session and can be dismissed when their advice is not needed. Maester Pycelle, today we will be discussing security matters and so I doubt a Maester can contribute. You are dismissed" Maegor ordered. "My Lord, I must protest. As Grand Maester, it is my duty to attend all small council meetings. I am sure I can contribute" Pycelle protested.  
"Pycelle, I speak with the King's authority and by his decree!. I demand that you exit this meeting or I shall call the guards!" Maegor threatened.  
Pycelle shot a glare and left. Maegor took note of his reaction. Either, he genuinely wanted to contribute or he had other motives. He would need to talk it over with Varys and allow the spider to spin his webs and speak to his birds and investigate Pycelle's loyalties before Maegor could act. Varys craved power. He loved the feeling that he could control others. Maegor knew that Varys would take his order seriously since he would attempt to get Maegor to trust him.  
"I assume you are all aware of what happened at Deep Den?" Maegor asked, looking around the table.  
"You attacked a merchant caravan that was carrying weapons and armour stolen from your holding. It was heading for Lannisport" Lucerys said bluntly.  
"Yes I did. I do not deny that fact. I am also aware that I broke the King's Peace. However, what is interesting is Lord Tywin's reaction" Maegor said.  
"Oh?" Qarlton said.  
"If your lands had just been intruded upon and your merchant had just been attacked, wouldn't the logical choice be to ask the king to restore the peace?"  
Maegor asked. "Not if the attacker was the King's son" Rhaegar replied.  
"True but wouldn't you have sought redress or revenge? Tywin is known for his revenge. The Rains of Castamere isn't a happy song" Maegor countered.  
The council was silent. Maegor looked around and then spoke.  
"The only reason Tywin hasn't responded is because he wants this incident kept silent which means that he was something to hide from the king which we need to find out what" Maegor responded. "He's been buying more and more iron from the Iron Islands recently" Qarlton said.  
"I think rebellion" Willem thought aloud.  
"Patience, ser. With Tywin, I doubt it is ever this straightforward. How much has he bought? Has he recruited any more men?" Maegor asked.  
"No, he has enough iron to create the arms to double his army though and he keeps on buying more Iron" Willem replied.  
"Tywin Lannister isn't usually this reckless. He's more calculating. If something's so dangerous that it gets Tywin scared enough to break the King's Peace, hoard iron and look like he's going to rebel. It's big and its definitely dangerous" Maegor thought aloud.  
"What could get Tywin this scared?" Rhaegar said.  
"Family!" they all realised aloud.  
"What's the biggest threat to his family and his legacy right now?" Maegor asked, turning to Varys.  
"My little birds have not heard anything about this" Varys replied.  
"Have your birds fly a little bit faster then. This is your first priority" Maegor ordered.  
"Yes, your grace" Varys replied.  
"This meeting is finished. Varys, Rhaegar, stay behind" Maegor ordered.  
Everyone left and when the council room was empty, Maegor spoke.  
"The way Pycelle acted before, it makes me think he was some other loyalties. I want you to investigate. I have suspected for quite a while" Maegor ordered.  
"Yes my lord" Varys replied and left.  
Rhaegar and Maegor were left alone in the small council room.  
"I'm not bringing Tywin back until we know what's going on. If I bring him back, I'll have to lock him out of all small council meetings which will slight him even more since it will look like I'm driving salt into the wounds. If I don't lock him out, he'll find out what's going on. For now, we wait. I'll bring him back later if its opportune" Maegor told Rhaegar.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to CK2 AGOT Mod Team for Graphics.  
> Credit to Totally Targaryen AGOT Page on Facebook for assistance in Advertising  
> The Author does not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire. Those are the properties of their owners HBO and George RR Martin.
> 
> Did you like this fanfic? Why did you like it? Why not? How can I improve my abilities?


End file.
